


Sandcastles 1-2

by Krematoryum



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum





	1. Chapter 1

**Sandcastles:**

İşte fanficton dünyasına ilk ciddi adımım. Bu hikayeye başlarken hiç bu kadar büyüyecek bir konu olduğunu tahmin edememiştim. Yazması bir yıl sürdü, ilk başta yaptığım hatalar sonra azaldı.. Konusunu nasıl açıklasam bilemiyorum, Narutonun akatsukiye katılması ile başlıyor hikaye. Hem de canlı bir halde. Ayrıca bu fiction o zamanda yazdığım en uzun fictiondur, neye benzediğini pek hatırlamasam da bununla gurur duyduğumu hatırlarım.  
o kadar uzundu ki sitelere koyamamıştım..  
Hafif SasukeXNaruto içerir. Shounen Ai. Ona göre okuyun. Başlarken farklı bir fikirle gelmek istedim, ya da hakkında daha önce hiç senaryo okumadığım bir şeyle, ilk önce Naruto’nun akatsuki adlı organizasyona katılmasıyla başladı, ardından onun iç dünyasını irdelemeye çalıştım, ama bir seferde hepsini irdelemedim. Ve uzun zamandır aklımda olan bir fikir, “rüzgar” ile Naruto’nun bağlantısı. İlk bölümden itibaren Naruto ile rüzgarı bağıntılamıştım, ve sasuke de elektrik ile ateşi bir şekilde kontrol edebildiğine göre, bunu varsaydım. Bitmiştir, bir anda tüm bölümleri koymayı düşünüyordum, ama gerçekten uzun olduğunu farkettim.

**The First Wave**  
___________________________________________________________________________

    Şafak sökmek üzereydi, yeni üyenin gelmesine az bir süre kalmıştı. Hawk, yarı yoldayken buraya çağırılmış ve yeni üyeyle tanışmaları istenmişti. Sasuke, bu gereksiz iş yüzünden rahatsız olmuştu. Madara’ya sorular sormamıştı ya da onun konuşmasını dinlememişti, ama Madara, zaten konuşmuyordu..  
  
    Tobi, duvara yaslanmıştı, Zetsu herhangi bir yere tünemişti. Bir odada toplanmamışlardı, yaşlı bir sığınaktaydılar, Sasuke, oluklardan birine yerleşmişti. Karin ve Suigetsu onun etrafına oturmuşlardı. Juugo da biraz uzakta çömelmişti.   
  
   Sasuke, Karin’in hızlı bir nefes aldığını duydu, konuşmamıştı, ama yeni gelenin saf chakrası  hakkında bilgi veriyordu.  
  
  Mağarada ayak sesleri duyuluyordu, yavaş ve  uzaktılar. Yakınlaştıkça Karin daha çok rahatsız görünmeye başladı, konuşmak istemiyordu, Juugo oturduğu yere daha çok sindi. Suigetsu bile kıpırdamıyordu, Sasuke rahatsızca onun geldiği yöne doğru baktı, Yeni üyeyi görüp hemen gitmek istiyordu.  
  
   Günün ışıkları da içeriye adımların sahibi gibi yaklaşıyordu, onların birkaç metre ötesinde durdu. Gümüş gözler Uchiha’nınkileri buldu. Sasuke şokla ona bakıyordu. Arkadan ışık huzmeleri geliyordu, aydınlık, sığınağın içinde kendisine en yakın duran sarışının etrafını sarıyordu. Ama hiçbir şekilde gözlerini aydınlatamıyordu. Genç adam sanki boşlukta herhangi bir noktaya gözlerini dikmişti, noktanın yeri değiştikçe gözlerin odağı da değişiyordu. Odadaki tüm kişilere körce baktıktan sonra ruhsuzluktan gümüşleşmiş gözler, maskeli olanın üstünde durdu.  
  
   Hepsi, o anda Tobi’nin bile hafifçe kasılmasıyla gerçeğe döndüler.  
    -Ne biçim bir şaka bu?    
   Gerçeğe dönmeyen gözlerin tek sahibi, Suigetsu’ya döndü.   
    -O dokuz kuyruklu Tanrı aşkına!! Amacımız bu canavarları ele geçirmek değil miydi?!! Neden şimdi  _bu ,_ dokuz kuyruğun çıkarılması gereken yerde olmasıyerine bizimle  gezip toza-  
    -Çünkü dokuz kuyruklu ele geçirilemedi.  
  
   Madara olduğu yerden kalktı, diğer Uchiha’nın da kalktığını hissedince o tarafa döndü. Sasuke dişlerini sıkararak hırladı.  
      -Benimle dalga geçme!  
  
   Sarışın  maskeli adama doğru döndü, onların sohbetleriyle uğraşmak istemiyor gibi bir hali vardı.  
     -“Çocuğu hallet, sorun çıkarmayacağından emin ol. “  
    Kısa bir anlığına da olsa onun sesini duydular. Ses, insanı bir anlığına donduracak kadar amaçsız çıkmıştı. Uzumaki Naruto’nun varlığı oradan uzaklaşınca, hepsi hayata yeniden döndü.  
  
    ____________________________________________________________

  
  
   Ortam yeniden sessizliğe bürünmüştü, maskeli adam, açıklamasını bir süre önce bitirmişti, ama odada bulunanların kafalarının içinde yeniden yankılanıyordu.  
  
    Dokuz kuyruklu, ya da onun taşıyıcısı, asla yenilemiyordu, ve en sonunda, bunun zirvesine ulaşmıştı. Değişmişti, ama hala aynıydı, hala akatsukinin onu almasına izin vermiyordu, ve ceza olarak üyeleri tek tek yok ediyordu.  
  
    Sasuke neden onu akatsukiye almak yerine dokuz kuyrukluyu madara olarak ele geçirmediğini sormuştu. Sarışından onun bile çekinip çekinmediğini sormuştu.. Maskeli adam sadece omuz silkmişti ve fısıldamıştı.  
  
 _-Evet… Ben bile…  
  
  _Ve Sasuke’nin nedenini sonradan anlayabileceğini söyledi. Sasuke, yeniden, inanması gereken şeye kendisi karar verdi.   
a  
    Naruto, ilk fırsatta ona saldıracaktı ve onu geri getirmek için  _yine_  zamanını tüketecekti. Ama Sasuke, hazır olacaktı…  
  
     Ve yine, Madara’nın ona söylediği gibi ,  _çok zaman geçmeden_  ne kadar çok yanıldığını anlayacaktı..  
  
       
       -Peki ya onun üyeliğini istemezsek?     
 Sessizlik yine bozulmuştu, kafalarındaki kelimelerin yankıları azalmıştı ve Suigetsu ya da Karin –ya da her ikisi de- sormuştu.   
  
        -O zaman  _hiçbir şey_  değişmeyecek.  
  
     Yine, herkes, sesin sahibine baktılar. Kabullenmiş görünüyorlardı. Uzumaki, Akatsuki formasını üzerine geçirmişti. Madara ile birbirlerine sakince baktılar. Daha sonra sarışın, gideceğini söyledi. Sessizce çıkışa ilerlerken yine sessizce Sasuke’ye döndü.   
  
        -“Sen de benimle geliyorsun.”  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________

 

  
  
    Durumları çok garipti, içinde bulundukları durum çok garipti. Onunla birlikte gitmemek için ölümüne dövüşmüyorlardı. Naruto sorduktan sonra, Sasuke tıpış tıpış onunla gitmek zorunda kalmıştı.  
  
    Hızla yol alıyorlardı ve siyah saçlı genç adam inanılmaz bir şekilde gergindi. Arada bir sarışını kontrol ediyordu, ama o , Sasuke’nin farkında değilmiş gibi hızla ilerlemeye devam ediyordu. Bu durumu daha da kötü yapıyordu.   
  
       Dev ağaçların gökyüzünü kapattığı yerde durdular, ne yapacakları belliydi, kayıp Ninjalardan oluşan bir grup başka bir organizasyon kurmaya çalışıyorlardı, ve yavaş yavaş güçleniyorlardı. Amaçları da paraya dayalı bir egemenlikti.  
  
      Ama akatsuki yeni bir rakip istemiyordu, bu yüzden de onları dağıtmak için böyle bir iş yüklenmişlerdi.  
  
      Sasuke, aniden duran sarışına baktı. Ama sarışın sakince orada duruyordu. “Neden hareket etmiyoruz?” Genç adam sordu.  
  
  a     Sarışın ona döndü, dudakları gülümsüyordu. “Bize tuzak kurdular, burada saldıracaklar..” Sasuke onun yine yolunu tıkayacak olmasına sinirlenmişti. Ama sesini çıkarmadı. Chakralarının yoğunluğundan bunlarla dövüşmenin kolay olmayacağını anlıyordu.  Ve, düşündüğü gibi , sessiz ve hızlı bir şekilde saldırdılar. Sasuke, onlara inanılmaz hızla saldırıan shinobilerle uzun süre dövüşmek istemiyordu.   
  
          Sayıları fazlaydı, bu yüzden sharingan ile dövüşmek daha kolay olacaktı. Sarışın hala orada duruyordu. Bekliyordu, ve yeterince sakindi. Siyah saçlı adam bir şey demiyordu , bir düzine adam ona saldırınca hızlı hareketlerle daireler çizmeye başladı.  
  
       Saldıran adamlar da hızlı ve çeviktiler, güçsüz değillerdi. Ellerindekilerle katanayı engelliyor, uzağa savrulunca da kesici aletleri fırlatıyorlardı. Sasuke’yi vuramasalar da zorluk çıkarıyorlardı.  
   
     “-Tch.. “ Sasuke sabırsızca ona saldıranlardan birini daha devirdi ve yana doğru baktı.   
  
      Sarışın, zor durumda görünüyordu, hepsinin saldırısını engelleyebiliyordu, ama kendisi saldıramıyordu. Sasuke yandan gelen darbeyi engellerken zor durumda olan sarışının yüzüne baktı.  
  
     Aynı anda, aralarında birkaç metre olmasına rağmen siyah saçlı olanın yanağına birkaç damla kan düştü.  
  
    Uzumaki, zor durumda falan değildi. Değildi, değildi, değildi… Ona saldırmaya devam edenleri kanatırken, parçalarken, Sasuke ise fakında olmadan kendisine saldıranlara tepkiler veriyordu.  Sarışın, onlarla oynuyordu, kendisini zor durumda görebilirdiniz, ama yüzüne baksaydınız neler olduğunu anlayabilirdiniz.  
  
    Naruto, gülümsüyordu…

Bir daha, bir adam daha kan yağmuruyla yere düştü, Sasuke, Naruto’ya doğru mırıldandı.  
   
    -“Kes şunu!”   
  
   Naruto, gülümsedi, Sasuke olduğu yerde ağırlaştı, ama sarışın hareket edip de kan yağmuru daha da sıklaşınca bir kez daha bağırdı.  
  
    -“Kes şunu, seni öldürmemi mi istiyorsun?!”  
  
   Sarışın güldü. Sasuke, hatıraların derinliklerinde yaşayan gülüşten bambaşka bir gülüşle karşılaştı, ama Naruto durmuştu. Gülümseyerek, siyah saçlı adamın gözlerinin içine ilk defa baktı.  
  
   -“İnan bana, Sasuke, eğer şu anda beni öldürseydin  _hiçbir şey_  fark etmezdi.”  
  
   Sasuke bir an için konsantrasyonunu kaybetti, sarışının yüzünün ve gözlerinin değişmesinden sonra o sözleri söylemesi   bir an için dikkatini dağıtmıştı. Gözleri ona gelmek üzere olan saldırıları algıladılarsa bir düzine adam daha onu yaralamak için saldırmaya başlamıştı. Boynuna doğru savrulan uzun sivri metali ucu ucuna engellemişti. O anda, kanın yeni kokusunu duymuştu.  
  
      -“Ne?” Sasuke, kanın ağırlığını daha çok hissediyordu, beyni inanılmaz bir hızda çalışıyordu.  
  
      Kanının kokusunu almıştı. Kendi kanının kokusunu..  
  
      Bütün bunlar bir anda olup bitmişti, genç adam göğsünde öldürücü katanalardan birinin kendi kanını taşıyarak durduğunu gördü.  
  
      Her şey komik bir şekilde yavaşlamıştı, adamların hareketleri yavaşlamıştı, sesler basınçlara dönüşmüştü.  
  
     Ve aynı anda Naruto,-sasuke için her şey yavaş olsa da Naruto o halde bile hızlıydı- önündeki shinobileri “etkisizleştirerek” hızlı bir şekilde,  yaralı genç adamın yanına koştu,fırladı,atladı,…Sasuke nasıl geldiğini analiz etmemişti. Shinobi’yi yoldan çekmişti, ve hemen ardından hızlıca katanayı genç adamın göğsünden çektiğinde Sasuke öksürerek  gayet özgürce akmaya başlamış olan kana baktı. Kanına, baktı.

 

Shinobiler durmamıştı, Sasuke’ye saldırmak için ona doğru hamle yapıyorlardı. Sasuke, öfkelenmiş, ve adrenalini damarlarında hissederken, yaranın verdiği dayanılmaz acıyı umursamıyordu. Adamları, lanetli gözleriyle karanlığa sürükledi. Ve adamlar durdular, Sasuke, her bir adamı kapana kıstırmıştı ve birazdan kendi aldığı hasarı onlara hissettirecekti.  
  
     Ama kendi vücudu ona ihanet etti. Birden azalmaya başlamış olan chakra vücudunu da etkilemişti ve kanın yaradan dışarıya sızmaya devam etmesine neden olmuştu. Bir daha öksürdü, ve acıyla yere çöktü. Bir miktar kanı da ağzından akıtmıştı. Kafasını kaldırdı, ve onun saatler gibi yaşadığı sürenin dakikalarla kısıtlandığını gördü. Kendi kanını tatma ayrıcalığını bulduğundan, kan yağmuru ona pek anormal görmedi, çünkü şu anda zaten her şeyi kırmızının arkasında görüyordu.  
  
     Ve, küçük bir ordu kadar olan insan topluluğundan geriye bir şey kalmamıştı. Geri kalanlar da  _ona_ saldırmaya devam ediyordu, ama o, hiçbirisini engellemeye çalışmamıştı.Kolayca kaçınıp vuruyordu. Dokunuşu parçalıyordu, oradakilerin hepsi teker teker düşüyordu. Avıyla oynayan avcı değildi o anda..  
  
       Sarışın öfkelenmişti.  
  
    Sasuke bedenlerin cansızca zemine serilişini hareket edemeden izledi. Şimdi durumu daha iyiydi. Naruto, öfkeliydi, tahmin ettiği gibi shinobiler kendisine saldırmaya devam ediyordu. O da bunları durdurmak için tek kullanışlı yöntemi kullanıyordu.   
  
     Bilge moduna geçmesine gerek yoktu, chakrasını yoğunlaştırıp yok edebiliyordu. Göz ucuyla yaralı adama baktı, kırmızının kaynağını tutuyordu, ve garip gözlerle onu izliyordu.   
  
     Ona saldıran son kişi de cansız yere düştükten sonra Naruto, elleri hasardan mı kanlanmış, yoksa değdikleri bedenlerin kanlarına mı bulanmış belli değil, Sasuke’nin nefes almakla meşgul olduğu yere doğru yürüdü, ve evet, düzinelerce kişinin metalik kan kokusu içinde nefes almak pek de kolay değildi.  
  
     Sasuke, gözlerini açtı, önce her normal insan gibi görüntü ve ses geldi, daha sonra da berbat bir acı bütün vücudunu kasıp kavurdu.  
  
     Sasuke, acıyı hafifçe görmezden gelmeyi öğrendikten sonra göğsündeki boydan boya kesiğe merhaba demek için başını hafifçe indirdi. Yüksek bir ağacın dalına yaslanmıştı, üstündeki neredeyse her şey çıkarılmıştı. Evet, bir acı dalgası daha geldi, acının kaynağına bakınca, solgun bronz bir elin parmaklarının yarayı zorladığını gördü.  
       
   -“Beni öldürmeye mi çalışıyorsun?” dedi konuşurken duyduğu acıyı duymamaya çalışarak.  
  
       Naruto, bir anlığına biraz gelmişti, ama o Naruto’da Sasuke’yi şaşırtmıştı. Ufak ordunun geri kalanını o öldürmüştü, hem de en kanlı şekilde.  
  
       Sarışın gözlerinde hala gitmemiş hafif bir parıltıyla yarayı incelerken cevapladı.

-“Sakura , bunu bana öğretmişti, eğer yeterli ekipman taşımıyorsan bunu yapmak zorundasın.”  
  
       Naruto, Sasuke’yi alnından ağaca bastırdı, ve Sasuke ellerini bağlı olduğunu görünce ifadesizce ama anlamlı bir şekilde Naruto’ya baktı. Naruto’nun gözleri yeniden o soluk mavi halini almışlardı. Naruto Sasuke’nin kanamayı kesmiş izini iki yandan iki parmağıyla tutarken Sasuke’ye doğru eğildi.  
  
     -Acıya katlanmalısın.  
  
      Ve parmağını ciddi yaranın içine geçirirken Sasuke acının katlanması ile ne yaptığını fark edemez hale geldi. Ama, bir şekilde enerjisi de söküp alınıyordu. Sasuke, acıyı hissedecek kadar enerjsi kalmayınca sarışın elini genç adamın başından çekti.  
  
      Ve parmaklarını yaradan çekerken iyileştirmeye odaklanmıştı, Sakura kadar iyi değildi ama, chakrasının ve Sasuke’den aldığı chakranın büyük bölümünü oradaki hücreleri programlamak için ortaya koymuştu.  Bu en kolayı ve en acılısıydı, iyileştirmeye en önce ortadan en iyi şekilde başlamak, şu anda bitkin ve ifadesiz surat ile onu izleyen genç adamın kan kaybından ölmesini engellemek için kullanışlı bir yoldu.  
  
  
      Ellerini yeterince iyileşmiş delikten çekti. Tek elini diğer genç adamın alnına götürdü. Sasuke, onun gümüş gözlerinde baktı. Naruto, Sasuke’ye ödünç aldığı chakranın bir kısmını geri verdi. Gerisi de zaten hayatının kurtulması için harcanmıştı.  
  
  
       Sasuke, biraz daha normal hissederek Naruto’ya baktı. Kıyafetlerini aramak için başını öbür yana çevirdi. Naruto mırıldandı.  
  
      -Gölgelerimden birine kandan kurtulmaları için kıyafetleri verdim.  
  
    Sasuke kanıyla diğerlerinin kanlarını hatırlayınca gözlerini sarışının üzerinde sabitledi.  
  
       -“Onları neden öldürdün?”   
    Naruto soluk mavi gözlerini  Sasuke’nin gözlerinde sabitledi. Sasuke karanlık bir aydınlığa bakar gibiydi, sarışın yavaşça cevapladı.  
  
       -“İzlenmesi gereken en iyi yol buydu.”  
     Sasuke öfkeyle ona baktı.  
        -“Nasıl birinin hayatını bu kadar kolay alabilirsin?!!” Naruto içinden kolay olmadığını söyledi. Olması gereken olacaktı, öldürmesi gerekse bile..   
  


-“Beni izledin.” Dedi Naruto sakince.. “Nasıl olduğuna sen karar vermelisin.”   
       Sasuke öfkeyle elini bağlayan bağdan kurtuldu. Hırlayarak Naruto’ yu iki yakasından tuttu.  
  
          -“Kimsin Sen?” Naruto ilgili görünen bir yüz ifadesiyle cevapladı.  
          -“Kim  olduğumu zaten biliyorsun.”   
          -“Sen Uzumaki Naruto değilsin! Ellerine bir bak!” Naruto’nun kırmızı ezikler içindeki elini gösterdi. Nasıl o yaraları aldığını biliyordu. “Benim tanıdığım Uzumaki Naruto-“  
  
           Sarışın güldü. Gözlerinde yine parıltılar belirmişti.  
  
          -“Benim tanıdığım Uzumaki Naruto asla böyle bir yapmazdı, diyecektin öyle değil mi? İnan bana, eğer senin tanıdığın Uzumaki Naruto olsaydım senin için de aynı şeyi söylerdim!”

 

Naruto biraz daha gülümsedi. “Ama ne, biliyor musun?” dedi, gök mavisi gözleriyle ,olduğu yerde donmuş bir şekilde onu dinleyen Sasuke’nin gözlerine bakıp oradan uzaklaşmadan önce ..  
  
           _-“Sen çok şey yaptın Sasuke…”_

 

  
______________________________

  
        Sasuke, ellerini ne zaman sarışının boğazından çektiğini hatırlamıyordu. Dakikalarca kımıldamadan öylece durdu, bekledi. Göğsüne unuttuğu bir acı yerleşmişti. Çok ağırdı, oradaki kesik iyileşmişti, neden ağrıyordu, neden ağırlığı onu hareketsiz bırakıyordu?   
  
    Sarışının başı göründüğünde Sasuke sonunda hareket edebildi. Deminden beri sıktığı yumruğu avuç içini kanatmıştı, ama kan akmıyordu. Tabii, şu anda vücudu el gibi önemsiz bir obje için azıcık kalmış kanını ziyan etmeyecekti.!!  
  
    
      Bir süre orada kalacaklardı. Naruto, gümüş ve duygusuz gözlerle geri gelmişti, Sasuke’ ye kıyafetlerini fırlatmıştı ve yeniden ortadan kaybolmuştu. Geldiğinde konaklayacak bir yerleri vardı. Sasuke, oraya sürüklendiğinde, onlarca Naruto eve benzeyen sığınma yerini düzenliyordu, Güzel ve küçük bir ahşap evdi, Etrafta hala bu birkaç günlük ev uğruna kesilmiş kocaman ağaçların kalıntıları vardı.   
  
      Chakra harcamışlardı, Naruto chakra kaybetmişti, tedavi yüzünden. Sasuke hem kan hem de chakra kaybetmişti, tedavi ve yaralanma yüzünden. Naruto’nun dinlenmeye ihtiyacı yoktu ama “Hawk” ın geri kalanının yanına gittiklerinde Sasuke’nin bayılıp yere düşmesi pek de iyi olmazdı.  
  
     Evin içine girdiler, Narutolar tek tek kayboluyordu, saatler içinde kulube boyutundaki evi yapmayı başarmışlardı. Odaları yoktu, ama yeterince geniş bir salon içinde Sasuke, rastgele bir yere doğru yürüdü. Naruto ona yer seçme imkanı sunmuştu. Sasuke, tahta sandalyeleri ve koltuklara baktı. Normal boyutlarda bir insanın tek kişilik yatak olarak kullanılabilecek kadar geniş olan oturma yerleri vardı.  
  
     Naruto ona büyük yatak-koltuğu vermişti, aslında üzerine oturmaya zorlamıştı, çünkü Sasuke’nin hassas olan  yarası acımaya başlamıştı. Sarışın da biraz ötesinde sırtını duvara yaslayarak yere çömelmeyi seçmişti. Forması çıkmıştı, şimdi omuzlarına örtülüydü. Dizlerini kendine doğru bükmüştü.  
  
  
    Nasıl olmuştu da aynı odada birbirlerinden birkaç metre ötede sakince duruyorlardı? Ne zamandan beri Naruto , Sasuke’ yi görmeyi kesmişti? Kendi sebeplerini görebiliyordu, kendi ellerini, onu her gördüğünde kanatmaya çalıştığını, ve onun içindeki canavara kendisinin ne kadar nefret duyduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Ailesinin sebebi olarak gördüğü sarışını nasıl öldürmek istediğini hissedebiliyordu. Bir şey yapamamıştı, o geldiğinde ve o yokmuş gibi sakince yoluna devam ettiğinde bir şey yapamamıştı. Ve ona baktığında, ona gerçekten baktığında bir şey yapamamıştı.  
  
    Sarışının gözleri kapalıydı, Sasuke uyuyup uyumadığını bilmiyordu, Ve hareketsiz sarışını kontral edemeyecek kadar yorgundu. Yanındaki uyuyor görünen ninjaya güvenmeyerek, biraz dinlenmek için gözlerini kapattı.  
  
    ___________________________________________________________

 

  
  
  -Sasuke!   
   Sasuke , bağıran kadının sesiyle gözlerini açtı. Kapının olduğu yere baktı. Suigetsu’ nun kapı açılmadan önce “geri çekil” dediğini duydu. Az sonra, kapının olduğu yerde tahta parçaları duruyordu.  
  
   Üçü birden içeri daldı. Sasuke’ ye doğru giderlerken sarışının büyüyen varlığını hissettiklerinde durdular. Ona doğru baktılar, gözleri kapalıydı, hareketsizdi. Ama uyumuyordu.  
  
    Naruto, gölgelerinden birini yollamıştı, orada olayacaklarını, görevin tamamlandığını haber vermişti. Sasuke ile ilgili ufak bir bilgi verdikten sonra da Hawk, onların bulunduğu yere uçmuştu.  
  
   Sarışın gözlerini açmadan konuştu.  
   -Dikkat etseydiniz kapının kolunu görebilirdiniz.  
  
    Onun orada olduğunu gördüklerinde hafif duraksadılar.   
  
     -“Hadi ama?!!..Bu bir tuzak olabilirdi!”  Suigetsu Sasuke’nin yanına oturdu.  
     -“Tuzak olsaydı gölge klonumu çoktan yok etmiş olurdunuz.”  Juugo başını salladı. Naruto’nun yakınına oturdu.   
  
     Birbirlerine bakmadılar.  
  
     -“Onu iyileştiremezsin.” Karin Sasuke’nin bandajlarla sarılmış göğsünden geri çekildi. Soran gözlerle Naruto’ya baktı.   
  
    -“Hatta, Sasuke tam olarak iyileşmediği sürece chakra ile teması ona çok zarar verebilir.   
  
    Sarışın, biraz bekledi, daha sonra konuşmasına devam etti.  
  
     -“Onu iyileştirme için kullandığım yöntem, en ciddi yaraları bile kapatabilirdi. Ve o an için de en uygun jutsu buydu.  
  
     “Ve o uygun jutsu yüzünden göğsünde kocaman bir delikle bitkisel hayata girmiş bir bedene bakmıyorsunuz.  
  
     Etraftakiler, akıllarına gelen görüntüyle irkildiler. Sarışın, ciddi bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti.  
   
     -“Eğer,” dedi, “Oraya en ufak miktarda bile, chakra teması olursa, onun içini bir arada tutan güç dengesi bozulursa, bu onu öldürecek.”  
  
    Karin, hızla Sasuke’ye döndü. Ve onun gövdesinden de olabildiğince uzaklaşmıştı.  
  
     Bir süre nefes alış verişlerini dinlediler.  
  
     -“Sasuke nasıl böyle bir yara aldı?”  
  
    Herkes Juugo’ya baktı. Karinin, Suigetsu nun –belki Sasuke’nin- aklında bu soru vardı. Çünkü Sasuke Uchiha gardını kolayca düşürmezdi.  
  
     -“Sasuke üzerinde, o yaradan başka hasar görebiliyor musunuz?”  
  
    Gerçekten de bandajların sakladığı göğsünün dışında, saçının tek bir teli bile incinmiş görünmüyordu.  
  
    Sasuke, Naruto’ ya dikkatle bakıyordu. Diğerleri fark etmemişti, onlar , Sasuke üzerinde en ufak bir sıyrık için geniş çaplı bir araştırmayla ilgileniyordu.  
  
    Naruto’nun sesi ile beraber bakışları değişiyor, derinleşiyor, Sasuke’ye hatırlatıyor, sanki kendileri de hatırlıyordu. Sasuke , önceden onların içlerinde kendi yansımasını görememişti. Soluyorlardı, ama şimdi, farklı görünüyorlardı. Yerlerini yeniden mat, gümüş cansız gözlerin alacağını biliyordu. Kuzgun saçlı adama ilk başlarda kabul etmek istemese de acı çektiriyorlardı.   
  
  Her ikisi de. Solgun gözler, Sasuke’ye yansımasını içlerinde göstermiyorlardı, Sasuke’yi buldurtuyorlardı. Nasıl bu hale geldikleriyle ya da nasıl hem bu kadar boş, hem de bu kadar derin göründükleriyle. Bu gümüş gözler, Sasuke’ye acı çektiriyordu.     
  
    Gökmavisi gözler , genç adama çok daha fazla acı veriyordu. Onların içinden hayat akıyordu, bazen yalnızlık akıyordu, öfke akıyordu, acı akıyordu. Gözyaşına dönüşmemiş ve dönüşmeyecek olan ışıltılarla ona bakıyorlardı. Tanıdıktılar, ve daha önceden de genç adam o bakışları sıklıkla görmemişti.  
  
  
      -“Sasuke, savaş boyunca tek bir yara aldı. Bana “daha fazla öldürmememi” söylerken yara aldı. Onlar insan değildi, shinobi değildi. Ve yok etmekten başka seçeneğim yoktu.”  
  
     Naruto, ayağa kalktı. Şimdi sadece beş kişinin düzenli nefes alış verişleri duyuluyordu.  
  


Gök mavisi gözler ile siyahlar birbirlerinin içine baktı.   
  
    “-Bu yüzden,  _öldürmüyordum._ ”   
  
        Diğerleri bunu sarışının Sasuke’ ye alaylı bir şekilde çıkışması olduğunu düşüneceklerdi. Ama kuzgun saçlı genç adam, uzun zaman geçtikten sonra ilk defa bu kadar karmakarışık olmuştu.  
  
       Ve hayır, Sasuke’ yi bu hale düşüren, Naruto’nun oradakileri kolayca öldürmesi değil, o anda söyledikleriydi. Sasuke onun işkencesi altında gibiydi. Sarışın, ona bıçaklarla ya da onu tek isabette paramparça edebilecek jutsularla saldırmıyordu. Ahh..Doğru ya.. O zaman Sasuke acısız bir ölüme sahip olacaktı.  
  
        Siyah saçlı genç adamın nefesleri göğsünü acıtıyordu,  _gerçekten_  acıtıyordu. Düşünceleri sekmeye başlamıştı. Şu anda, Naruto’ nun onu nasıl işkencelerle öldürebileceğinin hayallerini kuruyordu.  
  
         Odadaki diğer üç kişi, Sasuke’ nin ne hallerde olduğundan habersizdi, beyaz saçlı olan, kendini tekli rahat koltuğa fırlatırken sızlandı..  
  
     -“Nereye gitti şimdi bu?” Sarışın, odadan ayrılmıştı. Beyaz saçlı adam gözlerini devirdi. “Aaah, bu adam tam bir u-c-u-b-e! Geldiği ilk gün buharlaşıyorum sandım!”  
  
    Karin “Aptal..” diye mırıldandı. Suigetsu kızıla çıkışmak için koltuğunda onun tarafına döndü.  
  
    -“Shhh!.. Yüksek sesle konuşmayın!”  Meşgul olan Sasuke dışında Juugo’ya döndüler.  
  
     -“Ne kadar uzakta olduğunu bilmiyoruz.”  Karin kaşını kaldırdı. Juugo “Biliyor muyuz” diye sordu. Kızıl kaşlarını çattı.   
  
     -“Ve onun hakkında da bir şey bilmiyoruz, onun ne kadar Suigetsu’ yu buharlaştıracak birisi olup olmadığından bahsetmeyin.”  
     -“HADİ AMAAA! Adamı ilk gördüğümüzde Sasuke g _öz açıp kapayıncaya kadar_  onu ikiye ayırmıştı! O zaman daha çok.. _İnsan gibiydi!_  Şimdiki haline bir bak! Maskeli ucubeyi bile yerinden zıplatmayı becerdi!”  
  
     Sasuke, ona nasıl ve ne zaman saldırdığını hatırlayınca hafife kasıldı. Ardından dişlerini sıkmak zorunda kaldı.  _Lanet olası_  yara çığlıklar atmaya başlamıştı!  
    
       Karin iç çekti. Juugo’ya baktı.  
    -“Biz bir şey yapmadan gelmeyecek değil mi?”  Juugo başını salladı. Suigetsu da onlara baktı. Sorduğu soruyu hatırladı ve kendi sorusunun cevabını verdi.  
  
     -“Gitti, çünkü onun yanında düzgün karar veremeyebilirdik.”   
  
         Toplantı başladı, soru basitti: Ne yapacaklardı?  
  
   Sasuke henüz bir yere gidemezdi, bu yüzden Hawk, biraz gönülsüzce de olsa, onu bu “sarışın ucube(!)” nin yanında bırakmaya karar vermişti.  Kendileri de, nerede yaşıyorlarsa, orada yaşayacaklardı, yeterince gizlenmişlerdi ve Sasuke ile Naruto’nun bulunduğu ev de şimdilik idare ederdi.  
  
   ________________________________________________________________  
  


 

  
   -“Onun doğal yollarla iyileşmesini mi bekleyeceğiz? Hiçbir medikal ninjutsu-“  
 _  
-“Söylediğim gibi”,_ Naruto, kızılın sözünü kesti. Sesi derin ve bıkkın çıkmıştı.   
  
     -“Onun yaraları saf chakra ile iyileştirildi. Onun içini bir arada tutan şey de o chakra dengesi.”  
  
    Sasuke, Naruto’nun gözlerinin her kelimede daha da derinleşmesini izledi. Onun varlığı hepsini her geçen saniye daha fazla etkiliyordu.  
  
     -“Eğer, ‘ufak’ bir kazayla da olsa güç dengesini bozarsanız, yaptığınız, onu içeriden parçalayacak.”  
  
     Odadakiler irkilerek nefeslerini tuttular.”Ve eğer, yemin ediyorum, eğer böyle bir şey yaparsanız,” dedi Naruto. Sesi tehlikeli ve öfkeli çıkmıştı. Hepsi, onun sesinin gerçekliği karşısında donup kaldılar.

-“Sizleri  _ben_  öldüreceğim.”  
  
Hiçbirisi konuşmadı..  
  
_______________________________________________________________

 

 

  
  
      _Odadakiler irkilerek nefeslerini tuttular.”Ve eğer, yemin ediyorum, eğer böyle bir şey yaparsanız,” dedi Naruto. Sesi tehlikeli ve öfkeli çıkmıştı. Hepsi, onun sesinin gerçekliği karşısında donup kaldılar._

_-“Sizleri ben öldüreceğim.”  
  
Hiçbirisi konuşmadı..  
  
_     -“Artık gidebilirsiniz.”  
  
     Hiçbirinden itiraz çıkmadı, sarışına da bakmadılar. Zaten, aldıkları kararı sarışına bu ufak konuşmadan önce bildirmişlerdi. Az önce, onları öldüreceklerini söylerken, hepsi onun sesinden akan ölümü hissetmişlerdi. Şimdi ise sesi sakin çıkmıştı, ama yine de yüzünü görmeye cesaret edemediler.   
  
 _Sasuke hariç._    
  
    O sarışını izliyordu, yüzünün yeniden eski haline dönmesini, ve o sürede teker teker anıların onu bulmasını.. Ve bir şey yapamıyordu.   
  
     Şu anda, göğsündeki lanet acıya karşı da bir şey yapamıyordu. Artık kesik kesik nefesler alıyordu ve sarışını görüşü hafifçe bulanıklaşmıştı.   
  
    Naruto onun durumunu farketti. Onun uzandığı yerin yanındaki koltuğa oturdu.  
  
    -“Acı henüz bu kadarken bilincini kaybetmeyi denemelisin.” Naruto monoton bir şekilde söyledi, Sasuke de ona ters ters baktı, ama maalesef gözlerinde can sıkıntısına fazla yeri yoktu. Şu anda acı dolulardı…  
  
     Daha sonra “henüz” kelimesinin anlamını aramak için sarışına baktılar..  
  
   -“Ve chakranı çekip akırsam, iyileşmen çok daha yavaş ve acılı olacak ve zaten sana chakranı geri verebilme gibi bir şansım yok. Ve yine, şu ana kadar katlanabildin, ama yakında acı defalarca katlanarak artacak. Ve hala uyanık olursan bu senin için iyi olmaz.”  
  
    Siyah gözler bulanık bir şekilde ters ters bakarken genç adam sarışına “heh”ledi.  Verebildiği en kolay cevap buydu.  
  
      Naruto, yine tehlikelere karşı tetikte, dikkatle, ama belli etmeden Sasuke’yi izlemeye başladı..  
  
  
________________________________________________

 

 

- _Nefes alma.Nefes alma.Nefes alma.  
  
 _Yine, doğal olarakSasuke’nin aklının umutsuzca tekrarladığı sözlerin aksi oldu.  
   
  Sasuke göğsündeki ateş topunun büyümesi ile acı dolu bir şekilde feryat etti. Sessizlik bozulmuştu, Sasuke’nin direnci kırılmıştı. Ve şimdi de  çıkarttığı ses onun canını daha çok acıtmıştı, ve lanet-boğazı da ağrıyordu artık.  
  
   Naruto onun yanına gelmişti, genç adamın vücudunun işleyişini kontrol ediyordu. Elini Sasuke’nin alnına götürdü. Kuzgun saçlı çocuk görmeyen gözlerle ona baktı.   
  
     -“…beni-öldür-..” Hırıltıların ve acı dolu nefeslerin arasında iki kelime söylemeyi başarmıştı. Aynı zamanda acıyı da ikiye katlamıştı, inledi..  
  
       Sarışın gözlerini devirdi. _  
  
   _-“Katlanabileceğini sanmıştın? Bu kadar çabuk mu vazgeçtin?”   
  
   Sasuke hırladı.  
   
     -“..-Git.-buradan..”  ve bu acıya pek yardım etmemişti, yeniden nefes almama girişiminde bulundu. Sarışın, Sasuke’nin yanından kalktı, ama güçsüz bir el genç adamı t-shirt’ünden tuttu.  
  
    -“Gitme..” Naruto kaşını kaldırdı.  
    -“Eğer..sen..gidersen..beni öldürecek kimse kalmaz..”  Genç adam acının verdiği şokla yeniden feryat etti ve iki elliyle göğsündeki bandajlara asıldı. Genç adam hırıldıyor, göğsünü de bandajlarla birlikte parçalamak için bütün bilinçsizliğiyle asılıyordu.  
  
     Naruto bir an sonra Sasuke’nin yanındaydı. Genç adamla durması için mücadele etmeye başladı. Elleri sonunda sargıları sökmekten kurtarabilmişti. Ve bu zordu, çünkü kuzgun saçlı çocuk insanüstü bir güçle çırpınıyordu. Sarışın bilekleri en sonunda yatağa sabitledi. Altındaki genç adam hala çırpınıyordu, vücudunu ileri doğru savuruyor, bileklerini kurtarıp acının kaynağını yok etmek için uğraşıyor, narutoyu üzerinden atmaya çalışıyordu.  
  
     Naruto dişlerini sıkarak Sasuke’nin hareketlerini daha da kısıtlamak için genç adamı yatağa daha çok bastırdı. Altındaki genç adam acı içinde inliyordu, hırlıyordu. Sarışın onun giderek inatçılaşan bileklerini daha da bastırmaya çalıştı,  
  
      -Ses çıkartmamaya çalış,  her inlemende ya da bağırmanda daha çok ağrıyacak..yapma..  
  
     Sımsıkı kapanmış siyah gözler yeniden mavilere baktı, genç adam bir kez daha inanılmaz acının ufak bir kısmını görmezden geldi.  
  
        -“Naruto…”   gözlerini güçlükle mavilerde tutarak soludu. Naruto kendi ismini ilk defa duyuyormuşçasına ona baktı. “yap.. şunu ..lütfen–“      
  
       Naruto başını hafifçe eğerek genç adamın dudaklarını kapattı. Elleriyle hâlâ genç adamın bileklerini yatağa sabitliyordu.  
  
       _Lütfen mi?_  
  
      Onu öldürmesi için  _Naruto’ya_  yalvarıyordu.   
  
      Naruto Sasuke’nin bileklerinin direncinin azaldığını gördü. –büyük ihtimalle Sasuke o şekilde hareket etmenin kendisine zarar vereceğini anlamış olmalıydı.- Ellerinin tutuşunu biraz gevşetti. Dudaklarını diğer genç adamdan kopartarak başını hafifçe geri çekti.   
  
    Serbest kalan eller  sarışın genç adama asılarak onu ait oldukları vücudun üzerine geri düşürdü.  Sarışın genç adam şaşkınca bir elin saçlarını kavrayışını izledi, diğer el, sırtına asılmış, onu aşağıya doğru çekiyordu.   
  
     Altındaki genç adamın dudaklarının hareket ettiğini hissettiğinde gözleri kapandı. Kuzgun saçlı genç adam, şu an çektiği acıyı paylaşıyor gibi bir hisle üstündeki genç adamı öpüyordu. Sıcak ve güvenliydiler, daha fazlasını hissetmek için Narutonun üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Naruto, elini Sasukenin başının arkasına yerleştirdi ve kendine doğru çekti. Altındaki genç adam ağzını aralayarak hafifçe inledi. Bu sesle öpücüğün boyutu değişirken, Naruto gözlerini açtı ve bir-iki santim uzağında duran görüntüye baktı. O an, kahkahalarla gülmek, ya da hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamak istedi... Hep uzaktan  izledikten sonra en sonunda buraya gelebilmişti, ve şu an kendi bile ne yaptığını bilmiyordu.  
  
     Sasukenin gözleri kapalıydı, ve bedeni çok sıcaktı, hastalıktan olması da farketmezdi. Çünkü genç adam her zaman soğuktu, her zaman uzaktı… Şimdi de bir yönden Naruto onu görmek istediği gibi görüyordu…  
  
     Naruto, bir elini Sasuke’nin yanağına getirdi ve parmaklarıyla belli belirsiz dokundu. Sonra, diğerini dudaklarından hafifçe öperek geri çekildi. Diğer genç adama daha fazla dokunmamaya çalışarak Sasukenin ellerini kendi üzerinden uzaklaştırdı, eller sessizce iki yana düştü.   
   
     Naruto, yatağın yanına oturdu, şimdi sakinleşmiş genç adamın yüzüne baktı. Siyah perçemlerinin arasında gözleri kapalıydı. Naruto, boğazını yakan bir nefes aldıktan sonra saç tutamını yana almak için uzandı. Eli genç adamın alnının üzerinde durdu ve sarışın genç adam üzgün bir şekilde gülümsedi..  
  
    “ -Sasuke, biliyor musun…” Naruto fısıldadı ve Sasukenin sessizliğini dinledi. Hareket etmeyen eli sonunda perçemleri gözlerinin üstünden çekti ve aynı anda Naruto diğer genç adamın dudaklarına hafif bir öpücük kondurdu.  
  
  


“-Bazen canımı çok acıtıyorsun..”  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  


Bugün gökyüzü maviydi, berraktı ve güneş kolayca kulübenin içine erişebiliyordu. Siyah saçlı genç adam yeniden katlanılabilir bir acıyla gözlerini açtı. Soğuk bir şekilde etrafına baktı, ayağa kalktı ve pıtı pıtı bir şekilde kıyafetlerinin olduğu yere yöneldi.   
  
      Hiçbir şey düşünmediğinden dün gece böğründeki dayanılmaz ağrı yüzünden cehennem saatlerini ya da gardını düşürüp bağırıp çağırdığını öğrenmek veya hatırlamak zorunda değildi.  
  
     Sarışın evin içinde değildi , gideceklerini haber vermek için sessizce beklemeye karar verdi.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  


-“Ne israf ama!”  
  
    Suigetsu bu kelimeleri şakıdı ve şimdi alevlerden görünmez olmuş eve baktı. Sabah berrak ve açık olan mavi gökyüzünde bulutlar oluşmuştu ve şimdi eskisi kadar mavi değildi.   
  
       Birkaç saat önce, sarışını onların geliş yolunda bir ağacın dalına yaslanmış, beklerken bulmuşlardı. Eve gelmişlerdi Sasuke’yi iyileşmiş olarak –sessiz, sinir bozucu, egoist, güçlü ve otoriter- bulunca sevinmişlerdi. Sonra Sasuke ufak bir ateş tekniğiyle evi tutuşturmuştu,   
  
      Hawk’ın geri kalanı, bir küçük orduyla daha savaşmak zorunda kalmışlardı ve Naruto’ nun deediğini uygulamışlardı ama bunları yapana kadar hepsi yorulmuştu. Sarışını orada beklerken bulduklarında şaşırmışlardı, onları kontrol etmek için orada olması gibi saçma bir fikirleri vardı.  
  
      Karin, Sasuke’ nin chakra yapısını iyice inceliyor gibi görünüyordu, kaşları hafifçe çatılmış ve çenesi biraz yukaruya kalkmıştı.  
  
     Naruto, gerçekten de evin yanışını umursamıyordu, çünkü bir süre sonra bütün bunlardan uzak olacaktı, dün sabaha kadar , şu anki formuna girmeden önce , güneşin doğuşunu beklemiş, ara sıra da kendini lanetletmemişti..  
  
     Şimdi düşünce sistemi tamamen farklıydı, ortam değişikliği ve etkenler yüzünden farklılaşıyordu, ve bu farklılık konohanın insan bedenlerini kullanan insan bir tanrının yağmalanmasından beri vardı.  
       
      O zaman, Akatsukinin kendisine dokunamaması için kendisini çalıştırmaya başlamıştı, O zaman, Sasuke’nin kendisini öldürerek içindeki lanetli chakrayı kendi amaçları için kullanmak isteyenler arasına katıldığını öğrenmişti.  
  
      Uzumaki Naruto  artık olması gereken kişiydi, belki de olmasını istediği kişi de buydu, ama bunu kendisi de bilmiyordu.  
…  
  
      Naruto, en dışarıdan sakince oturmuş olan Sasuke’yi izleyen Karinin yanından yürüyüp geçti, Karin başını ona çevirdi, sarışın genç kadının değişik renkteki gözlerine baktı. Genç kadın onu izlemeye devam etti. Diğerleri de Naruto’ya dikkat vermişti.  
  
     Naruto başını hafifçe eğdi, diğerleri başlarını salladılar ve yanan evi arkada bırakarak yola çıktılar.  
  
     Birkaç dakika sonra ev çatırdayarak yıkıldı.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
      _-“Biz de geliyoruz!”   Naruto, ramen dükkanında etrafında toplanmış, başta pembe saçlı kız olmak üzere her yüze baktı. Gideceğini, Konoha köyünden  ayrılmadan hemen önce haber vermişti, tek başına hazırlanmıştı, tek başına gidece-  
  
      -“Tek başıma gitmem gerek.”  
      -“Ne zaman? “    
  
       Bir diğer soruna gelmişlerdi ve Naruto sessiz kalmayı seçti, ayrıca gözlerinden ateş fışkıran pembeli kızdan yumruk yemeyi de kabul etti. Geri kalanıyla da hafifçe tartıştıktan sonra kabul ettirmişti, başka bir çareleri yoktu, onlara gelecekleri zamanı söyleyecekti, söylemişti.   
  
        Ölmeyeceğini garantilediğini söylemişti ve kocaman gülümsemişti, hayallerini teker teker gerçekleştirirken ölmeyecekti, çünkü o, Uzumaki Naruto’ydu.  
  
         Diğerleri masum çocuğa anlayarak bakmışlardı. Ve artık masum olmayan aklının verdiği emirleri dikkatle dinlemişlerdi.  
  
         -“Naruto?”    
  
        Genç adam takım arkadaşı olan kıza baktı , çaresiz ifadesini çaresice izledi. Genç kız, Naruto’nun eşyalarını toplamasına yardım ediyordu, ve yalvarmasının da 3 yıl önceki gibi işe yaramayacağını denemek stemiyordu.  
  
       -“Sakın ölme..”    Sarı saçlı genç adam irkildi, genç kıza bakamasa da onun şu anda başını eğmiş ve yüzünü saçlarıyla gizlemiş olduğunu biliyordu. Kollarını kızın etrafına sardı, çocukluk arkadaşının şimdi hafifçe titreyen omuzlarını kendine doğru çekti. Genç kız yüzünü genç adamın omzuna gömdü.   
  
       Gitmeden önce, Sakura , ona “Sen harika bir insansın” demişti. Naruto için bu iyi bir hediyeydi. Her kelimesi.  
  
       Bütün arkadaşları o gün, ona güzel hediyeler vermişlerdi._  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  


  
    -“Karin!” Sasuke, dengesini kaybeden genç kadına seslendi. Diğer insan bedenleriyle savaşırken yeterince yorgun düştükleri belliydi. Zaman kaybetmeden, liderlerinin yanlarına , Sasuke’nin bulunduğu yere yönelmişlerdi. Naruto onları yarı yolda bulmuştu, Daha kestirme bir yolla enerjilerinin bir kısmını kurtarabilmelerini sağlamıştı.   
  
    Naruto, Karin’i yakaladı. Genç kadın düşmek ile tek kolunu  Naruto’nun omzuna atmak arasında kalmıştı, çünkü sarışının neye izin vereceği belli değildi, bir çeşit poker suratıyla ona bakıyordu. Genç kız ne yaptığını bilmeden gözlerini devirdi. Sonra sarışına baktığında sarışın gülümsedi ve genç kadının belini tek koluyla destekledi, Karin kukla gibi Naruto’nun tarafındaki kolunu kaldırıp onun omzuna doladı. Hâla az önceki kibarlık abidesi gibi gördüğü sahte görünmeyen ifadeye bakıyordu.   
  
     Takımın geri kalanı kalp krizleri geçiriyordu, Suigetsu ağzı yarım karış açık bir şekilde orada durmuştu, Juugo biraz daha sakindi, ama o da birisi onun kıyafetlerini çıkarsa fark etmeyecek gibiydi, o , Naruto’nun ne yaptığını bilemediğinden şaşkındı..  
  
     Sasuke, sakince orada bekliyordu, harekete geçmek için onlara biraz zaman vermiş gibiydi.  
  


Suigetsu, ağzını kapattı, sonra konuşmak için yeniden açtı.  
  
    “Neden biraz dinlenmiyoruz?”  
    
      Naruto, ona başını hafifçe eğdi, Sasuke ifadesiz kaldı, Juugo ağacın üzerinde kayboldu. Diğerleri de kayboldular.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
      
       _Juugo , dizlerinin üzerine nefes almak için çöktü, üzerindeki yakıcı hissin ve ona emir veren günün kaybolmasını izledi. Tamamen eski haline döndüklerinde, onu hareketsiz kılan kopyalar, “pop” sesleriyle kayboldu.  
  
    Tereddütle ona doğru adım atan ayaklara baktı, belki de onu, az önce canını sıktığı için öldürecekti ve, yüzü hiç değişmeyecekti. Juugo ölene kadar onun ne olanladığını bilmeyecekti, ya da genç adam, onun kollarını vücudundan ayıracaktı, en azıından bir organını, hayvan efendisinden alıp,, onun acı çekmesine izin verecekti.  
  
       Sarışın eğildi, yüzü insan devi ile aynı hizaya gelmişti. Onun az önce nasıl ona gitmesini haykırdığını, nasıl yüzü değişirken kaçmaya çalıştığını ve nasıl çaresizce ona doğru ok gibi ilerlediğini görmüştü._

_Juugo ona anlayışlı bir şekilde bakan yüze baktı, sonra, kendini garip bir güven ile buldu.  
  
     -“İyi misin?”    
  
    Juugo utançla kızardı, yüzünü gizlemeye çalıştı. Naruto’ya hiçkimsenin görmesini istemediği yüzünü göstermişti.Sessizce nefes almaya devam etti.  
   
    İki el, yüzünün etrafındaki kendi ellerini kavradı, Juugo irkildi. Ama ellerin, kendi ellerini yüzünden çekmesine izin verdi. “Kim olduğunla utanç duyma.” diye mırıldanmıştı genç adam. Akatsuki’nin ilk gününde bile, Juugo karşısında gardını düşürmüştü, maskesini bilerek yüzünden çekmişti, Juugo bunun sebebini kavrayamıyordu, neden organizasyonun içine o şekilde gelip de, bir süre için herkesi ürküttüğünü ya da şimdi gözlerinde geçmiş üzüntülü ifadeyi. Sarışının eli, onun avucunun içindeydi, Juugo, düşündüklerinden sıyrılırken   
avuçlarının içindeki ele baktı.  
  
    O zaman, o elin kendi elinin yanında nasıl küçücük kaldığını gördü.  
  
   Gözlerini, ona bakan mavi gözlere kaldırdı,.Anlamıştı.  
  
    Biraz sonra,Naruto, maskesini yüzüne alarak, Sasuke ile beraber bulundukları yerden ayrılmıştı.Juugo, bir kere daha, sarışının yeterince az yara almasını umduğunu fark etti.  
  
    Hafifçe tebessüm ederek, birbiri ile atışıp duran Karin ile Suigetsu’nun yanına gitti.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
    _   Kuralları yıkmaya en yatkın kural tanımazlar olarak, hepsi, önlerinde duran şahane ve kısa ömürlü ahşap eve baktılar, kopya Naruto’lar  işleri bitince kaybolduktan sonra, Suigetsu sırıtarak gerçek Naruto’ya döndü.  
  
      -“Bu sefer evi benim yok etmeme izin verecek misn?” Karin alaylı bir ses çıkardı, genç adam ona ters ters baktı, genç kadın hıhlayarak başını öbür yana çevirdi, ev bir-iki saat içinde yapılana kadar sarışının yanında oturmuştu, Ve kızıl saçlı genç kadının  konuşmaya bile yeterli enerjisi kalmamıştı, bu yüzden sarışın onu bırakmamıştı, zaten genç kadının da yorgunluğuna yararlı olan rahat tutuşu bırakmaya pek niyeti yoktu, ancak, evin içine girdiklerinde bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ama rahat mobilyanın üzerine düşünce, hiçbir rahatsızlık duymadı.  
  
       Naruto, açtı. Dünden beri bir şey yememişti, ve midesinden sesler çıkmadığı için içinde olduğu moda minnet duyuyordu. Ya da gardını kendisi yumuşattığında minnet duyacaktı.Juugo onun yanına oturdu. “Aç mısın?” diye mırıldandı. Naruto, Juugo’ya daha önce yumuşak bir ebeveyn gibi yaklaştığını biliyordu, bu çok utandırıcıydı. Ama ona yardım edecek yeterli tecrübesi vardı. Ama yaklaşım şekli ciddi bir şekilde, utanç vericiydi. Kendini tekmelemek istedi, ama Juugo’ ya bakınca bu isteği geçti, çünkü onun yüzünde ilginç bir ifade vardı. Ve onların da yanında yemek olmadığını hatırladı. Başını sallayarak “öyleyim” dedi.  
  
        ***  
  
      “-Biz yiyecek bir şeyler bulmaya gidiyoruz.”   
  
         Diğerleri Juugo’nun yüzüne bakınca bir şey diyemediler.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
      -“Üzgünüm.”  
  
    Juugo, yavru geyik onun darbesiyle cansız olarak yere düşmeden usulca bunları söylemişti. Naruto arkada, önce henüz boynuzları çıkmamış ufacık geyiğin Juugo ile konuşur gibi durmasını ilgilenerek seyretmişti.   
  
    Bu bir çeşit ihanetti. Juugo suçlulukla geyiğin vücudu titrerken tüylerini okşadı,okşadı elleri tüylerden kayarken sıkıntısı azaldı, ama gitmedi, sonra cansız vücudun titremeleri bitince ve vücudundaki bütün kan akınca ufak bedeni alıp eve giden yolunu takip ettiler.  
     
_____________________________________________________________

 

 

_-“Kes şunu artık!Naruto!”  
     Sai dayanamayarak, kesik kesik nefesler alarak dizlerinin üzerine çöken Naruto’ya doğru bağırdı._

_-“Ha..yır..Ben de onun..gibi.. kontrol edene ka..dar-“  
  
           -“Şuna bak! Konuşamıyorsun bile!”   Sakura, dehşetli bir yüz ifadesiyle ona doğru baktı. Naruto, hiçbir hocasını yanında istemiyordu, hiçbir hocasına zarar vermek istemediğini söylemişti.  
  
          Sai ve Sakura, sarışının durumunu merak edip, yeniden gelmişlerdi, ve onu şu anda savaş yerine dönmüş olan yerde, lime lime olmuş eşorfmanla, korkunç bir nefes alma çabası içinde bulmuşlardı.   
  
         Öğretmenlerini, hokage tsunade, hepsi onu durdurmaya, vazgeçirmeye çalışmıştı.  
16 yaşındaki bedenini çok zorluyordu. Ama zaten, bedeni uzun zamandır 16 yaşında değildi. Ve zaten, bu korkunç şartlarda bile, bedenin lime lime olmaması, bunu kanıtlıyordu.  
  
       Naruto, hafifçe öksürdü, ve Sai ile Sakura’dan bir şey gizlermiş gibi elini ağzına kapatarak gövdesini öne doğru eğdi.Yine de, parmakları arasından sızan kırmızı sıvı olmasa bile, metalik kokusunu alacaklardı. Naruto elini çekmeye karar verdi, yüzü hala eski görüntüsündeydi. Ama ellerini iki yanına koyunca, hepsi, yere düşenin artık sıvı olmadığını fark ettiler.  
  
       Sakura ağlamaya başladı.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
       _Suigetsu, hayvanı pişecek kadar ufak parçalara ayırmayı kabul etmişti ama, ateşten mümkün olduğunca uzak kalmak istiyordu.   
  
       Naruto, klonları ile bile olsa yemek yapamayacağını düşünüyordu, hiç sesini çıkarmadı, diğerleri de ona sormaya cesaret edemediler.  
  
       Sasuke…  
  
       Karin, kadın olmanın verdiği yemek yapma içgüdüsünü sahip olmadığını bağırdığı halde, söylenerek eti ateşin üzerine atmayı kabul etti.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
       Suigetsu, onlara döndü.   
  
       -“Doğru olanı yaptığımızdan emin miyiz?” dedi şu anda yerdeki ete uzun bir çubuğu saplamak için yukarıya doğru kaldırmışken.  
  
        Kısa bir “chop” sesi duyuldu. Suigetsu yüzünü buruşturdu.” Ben doymuş kadar oldum”  
  
         -“Hey!Seni duyabiliyorum ahmak!”  Karin çubuğu ateşin üzerine yerleştirirken.  
         -“Bir şey farkedecegini umut etmiyorum merak etme!”  
         -“Acı çekmeyi bu kadar mı istiyorsun!?” Şimdi etin kokusu gelmeye başlamıştı.  
         -“Kaçınılmaz olan da bu zaten..Sen bana saldırmasan da oradaki şey hepimizi zehirleyecek!!”  
  
          Genç kadın, elindeki sivri tahtayı ateşe tutarken Suigetsu’ya ölümcül bir bakış attı. Suigetsu bir adım geri attı.  
  
          -“Seni buhar yapacağım!”  
  
          Naruto, ilgiyle başını kaldırarak şimdi süratli bir şekilde kaçmaya ve kovalanmaya başlamış Suigetsu’ya baktı.  
   
          -“Buraya gel seni yavru köpek balığı!”   
          -“Hiç öyle bir niyetim yok!”  Suigetsu omzunun üstünden öfkeli kızıla dil çıkardı, Karin sinirleri bozulmuş bir şekilde koşusunu hızlandırdı.  
  
           -“Eğer, şimdi buraya gelmezsen, senin yemeğine özeliikle zehir katacağım!”  
           -“Hah! Sanki yapabilecekmişsin gibi!!”  
  
       Genç kadın hırladı.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
            Suigetsu, yemeğini ağzına götürürken durdu, yan gözle önce uzak köşede sakince yemeğini lokmalayan Karin’e baktı, daha sonra yemeğini iceledi. Sasuke, Suigetsu’nun kendisine baktığını görünce bakışlarını ona yöneltti.  
  
           Suigetsu elindeki yiyeceği gösterdi.  
  
             -“Değişmek ister misin?”  
  
            Karin sırıttı.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
              Naruto, eğlenceli görüntülerin arasında, umursamadan önündeki payı yemeye devam eden Sasuke’ ye gözlerini devirmemek için kendini tuttu.Onun yerine elindeki yiyeceği beyaz saçlı genç adama doğru uzattı. Karinin lokması yarıyolda havada dondu. Suigetsu bir şey anlamadan sarışına baktı. Sasuke, hareket etmedi.  
  
             Naruto bir kez daha gözlerini devirmek istedi.  
  
             Sonuçta, Suigetsu Narutonun yemeğini almak ile zehirlenmek arasında fark arayarak sarışının payıyla yemeğini değiştirdi. Sanki et canlanıp ninja sanatları bilen bir yemeğe dönüşecekmiş gibi iyice inceledi.    
  
             -“Onu yemek istediğine emin misin dostum?”   Naruto artık konuşmasına ‘dost’ kelimesini eklemiş olan yavru köpek balığına baktı. Karin içinde zehir olmadığını ve kendisininkiyle seve seve değiştirebileceğini söyledi. Suigetsu “biliyordum zaten” diye mırıldandı.   
   
           Sasuke, ters giden bir şeyler aramaya çalıştı. Ve juugoya baktı. O hiç şaşırmamıştı.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
        Gece, herkes yerde, Juugo dışarıda nöbette, tavşan uykusundaydılar.  
  
         Naruto yine iki duvarın birleştiği köşeye yaslı bir şekilde dinleniyordu. Sasuke, Narutonun biraz ötesindeki desteklere başını yaslamıştı. Aslında, gün boyu oradan ayrılmamıştı, sadece odanın taa diğer köşesinde birbirinden olabildiğince uzak uyuyan Karin ve Suigetsu yüzünden, Naruto bu köşeye gelmişti.  
  
         Sasuke, şu anda ona saldırıp bu yeni “sorun” dan kurtulmak düşüncesini bastırmak için yumruklarını sıktı. Henüz..  
  
         Naruto, gözleri kapalı bir halde bile yanındaki genç adamdan yayılan enerjiyi bir şekilde hissediyordu. Öyle kalmaya devam etti, ve bunu tehlike olarak görmemek için kendisini zorladı. Şimdilik bir şeylere gardını almasına gerek yoktu.   
           
      İç çekti.  
  
      Yanındaki genç adam bu sesle kasıldı.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
       _-“HAYIR!”  
  
      Sakura, kan kusarak yere yığılan genç adamın yanına koştu. Aslında, bir çok kişi onun arkasından koştu, çünkü Narutoyu izlemeye gelen kişilerin sayısı her geçen saatte daha da artmıştı.  
  
         Sakura, dört ayağı üzerinde nefes almaya çalışan Narutonun yanına vardığında Naruto başını yukarıya kaldırdı. Yorgundu, ama gülümsüyordu.  
  
          -“Başardım..”  
  
        Sakura gözleri dolu dolu gülümsedi.   
  
           -“Evet, başardın..”  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
_  
  _Birkaç saat sonra Naruto sürüklenerek hastaneye götürülüyordu. Shikamaru ve Rock lee, götürülmemek için direnen ve çırpınıp duran sarışını zaptetmek için soğuk terler döküyordu.  
  
            -“Beni yere indirin!! Hainler!!Nasıl antremanımı kesersiniz!Shikamaru! Sana inanmıştım! İndirin beni-  
            -“SUS!”   
  
       Naruto, onca çırpıntının arasında hedefini bir milim bile ıskalamayan yumrukla sustu.   
  
            -“Ama Sakura-chaan!”-  
  
         Sakura yumruğunu sallamaya hazırlandı.  
  
            -“Onların ne dediğini dinle, eğer bunu tamamlar tamamlamaz sağlık sorunlarından ölmek istemiyorsan.”  
  
          Naruto, çırpınmayı bıraktı,ve kendisini antremanı boyunca sessizce izlemiş olan Gaara’ya baktı. Gaara her zamanki soğuk –ama ikna edici- bakışı ile Narutonun gözlerinin içine baktı, bir süre  bakıştılar, etraflarındaki insanlara sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir zaman dilimi sonucunda Naruto somurtarak mırıldandı.  
  
           “-Tamam..” Shikamaru ve Lee rahatlayarak onu yöneltirken Naruto hareket etmeyince ona kaşlarını çattılar. “Kendim yürüyebilirim!”     
  
            Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru ve Rock Lee dörtlüsü, birbirlerine o sırada en yakın duranlar olarak, rahatsızca kıpırdanarak bakıştılar. Naruto gözlerini devirdi.   
    
            Gaara, Narutonun ve onu hala bırakmamış olanların yanına yürüdü, bu diğerlerine Narutonun nasıl(?) kaçamayacağını hatırlatınca, Narutoyu sonunda bıraktılar.  
Yirmi adım sonra da Naruto hastanenin yolundan ayrılmayınca Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Görevi olan ama burada Narutoyu izleyen ninjalar ve “görgü tanıkları” işlerine gittiler.  
Naruto şimdi, Sai ve Sakura onlara eşlik etmek üzere Gaara ile  yan yana yürüyordu.  
  
______________________  
  
       Artık, Naruto hastanedeki kontrollerden geçmiş, uygun bir “ramensiz” yemek listesi hazırlanmış, ve artık, birkaç saat içinde odada kendisi ve Gaara’dan başka kimse kalmamıştı.  
  
     Ve aslında Naruto’nun da, etrafındakileri rahatlatmaya çalışan tavrı uçuvermişti. Gaara ile bütün olanlar hakkında pek konuşmamışlardı ama, Suna köyünün şimdiki kazekagesi  Naruto’ nun içindi neler döndüğünü biliyordu. Konoha’ya onu izlemek için bir süreliğine gelmişyi.  
  
   -“Bu ne kadar sürecek?”  Naruto, Gaara’ya bakmadan mırıldandı. Gaara, duruşunu değiştirmeden soruyla yanıt verdi.  
  
     -“Peki bu, ne kadar sürecek?”  
  
    Naruto ‘bilmiyorum’ demek için iç çekti.  
  
_______________________  
  
  Ve kabuslar.. Sarışın artık kabuslar görmeye başlamıştı. Kimseye söylemiyorlardı. Geceleri sürekli ateşi çıkıyordu ve Naruto, hiç kimseden yardım istemek istemiyordu.  
  
    Bunun için Gaara’ya söz verdirtmişti. Sanki ihtiyacı varmış gibi.. Çünkü, Gaara, Naruto’yu bunların çoğu kişi tarafından öğrenildiğinde durdurulmaya çalışılacağını biliyordu. Bu da Narutonun istemediği bir şeydi. Ve Gaara, sarışının şu anda bundan  daha kötü bir durumda olmasını istemiyordu. Çünkü Naruto, vazgeçmemek ve kaybetmemek için herşeyi yapardı.  
  
  
        Ve Naruto kabuslar yüzünden paranoyaklaşmıyor ya da rüyalarında kendisini defalarca öldürmeye çalışan arkadaşlarına garip tepkiler vermiyordu. Saklamayı, iyi beceriyrdu. Konohadaki en son macerasından beri etrafta onun her hareketini mutlu mesut gözleyen, dikkat eden insanlar vardı.  
  
      Naruto kendi sıkıntılarını kendine saklıyordu. –sağlık sorunlarının bir kısmını saklayamasa da-  
  
      Gaara, Narutonun en ufak şeylerde cıngar çıkartıp bütün dünyayı ayağa kaldırdığını görmüştü. Belki böylesi Naruto’ya eğlenceli mi geliyordu bilmiyordu. Ama eğer büyük bir şeyse, Naruto büyüyor, diğer insanların gerekmedikçe duymasını istemiyor ve sessiz kalıyordu.  
  
         -“Gaara?”   
    Gaara yeşil gözlerini ona çevirdi.  
  
        -“Suna’ya.. Ne zaman geri dönüyorsun?”Gaara omuz silkti.  
       -“Ölmeyeceğinden emin olduğum zaman.”  
  
     Naruto bu cevaba hafifçe kıkırdadı.  
  
        -“Öyle bir zaman mümkün olduğunda bana haber ver.”  
  
      Gaara varolmayan kaşlarını çatarken, dudaklarının kenarları hafifçe yukarı doğru kıvrıldı.  
  
       Naruto, örtü ile üstünü kapatırken sanki ekşi bir şey yemiş gibi yüzünü buruşturdu, Gaara, geldiği günden beri gördüğü bu sahneye alışamasa da bir şey yapamacağını biliyordu.   
  
         Dışarıdaki bulutlarla kapanmış aya bakarken, Naruto mırıldandı.  
  
        -“Yarın yağmur yağacak.”  
  
       Gaara dikkatle Naruto’ya baktı.”Bana bu jutsuyu hava tahmini için geliştirdiğini söyleme.”  Naruto, Gaara’nın ender dokundurmasına güldü. Elbette, ninja burunları havayı koklayarak yakın sonuçlar elde ediyordu. Yine de bunca zahmete hava tahmini için katlandığını düşündükçe neşeleniyordu.  
  
       Yeniden güldü…  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
         _Naruto, bütün hücreleri donmuş bir şekilde boşluğu izliyordu. Hatırladıkları yine ona tanıdık duyguları ve düşünceleri getirmişti.   
  
        Aynı zamanda, yanındaki varlığın kime ait olduğunu hatırladı. Yine tanıdık, ve son günlerde kapattığı öfkeyi hissetti. Bütün rüyaları içinde, arkadaşlarına hala normal davranmasının sebebi onların, Naruto’yu saatlerce yavaş ve acılı bir ölüme götürmek istemeyecekleriydi.  
  
         En çok, kabusları Sasuke yüzündendi. Çünkü Naruto, artık onun bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu.  
  
          Vücuduna yayılan yeni bir soğukluk ile yanındaki vücuttan tiksintiyle uzaklaştı. Diğeri tepki vermedi. Başını yavaşça Sasuke’nin tarafına çevirdi. Ve, kuzgun saçlı genç adamın keskin ve ifadesiz bakışının aniden değiştiğini görünce yüzünde nasıl bir ifade olduğunu merak etti.  
  
           Diğerleri de uyanmışlardı, Juugo az önce içeri gelmişti ve Naruto ile yaşadıkları o anıdan sonra, uzun zaman sonra, onun da yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı.  
  
          Naruto umursamıyordu. Ertesi güne kadar nasıl hayatındaki en korkunç kabusu gördüğünü hatırlıyordu, bütün arkadaşları gözünün önünde öldürülüyordu, ve naruto hareket edemiyordu. Arkadaşlarının hepsi ölmeden önce onun adını haykırıyor, fakat yardım istemiyorlardı. Her biri Naruto yerine öldürülüyordu.  
  
          Naruto, Sasuke’nin az önce onun yanıbaşında nasıl düşündüğünü anladıktan sonra düşünmekten kendini alamamıştı.  
  
         Unutulması gereken hatıralar.  
  
          Sasuke’nin yüzünün, ondan sonraki her kabusta aklına nasıl kazındığı, ondan nasıl en rüyalarda en çok nefret edip de günün kalanında bu onda aslında bunu yapacak kadar insansızlığın kaldığını bildiğinden yaşadığı acı.  
  
         İmkansızlık..  
  
          Naruto, duyuları her zamankinden daha keskin, şu an varlığı her zamankinden daha belirgin olan genç adamın  bedeninden mümkün olduğunca uzağa gitmek için ayağa kalktı.   
  
           Elini kapıya götürmeden önce durdu, kendisine tanıdık gelen bir sesle “Suigetsu” dedi. Suigetsu, zaten ona bakıyordu, gözleri hafifçe büyümüş bir şekilde.    
  
         -“Nöbeti sen devral.”  
  
       Kapı kolunu eliyle kavramasına gerek kalmadan, hatta kapı koluna değmeden, kapı kolu aşağıya doğru indiğinde, beyninin ufacık, minicik bir bölümü diğerleri üzerinde nasıl göründüğünü düşündü. Naruto kapıyı itmesine gerek kalmadan, sadece kapı üzerine elini uzatınca, kapı açıldı.  Naruto, önceden vücudunu, derisini, sıyıran, kanatan ve kabusların kaynağı olan yoğun chakrayı bedeninin içine doğru çekmeye çalıştı, ve evden çıkıp, öne doğru bir adım attıktan sonra gözden kayboldu.  
  
  Suigetsu kocaman gözlerle diğerlerine baktı.  
  
  -“O da neydi öyle?”  
  
   Karin derin bir nefes aldı. Sasuke, hissettiği uzaklaşan enerjinin harekete geçtiğini hissedebiliyordu, ayağa kalktı.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
 _Yemek yemiyordu.  
  
     Bu halleri artık Gaara’yı sinirlendirmeye başladmıştı. Sai ve Sakura çoktan bir şeylerden süphelenmeye başlamışlardı. Naruto, uyumayı reddediyor, beyazlıyor, ve bazen kendinden geçiyordu. Bazen durup bir noktaya baktığı oluyordu. Hatta bir defa, Gaara’nın yanında uyandığında, sinir harbine girmişti.   
  
     Ve Suna’ya gitmesi gerekiyordu, Temari sürekli işleri düzene sokamazdı. Ama sarışın burada, ruhsal bir şekilde çöküyordu._  
  
       Naruto, aklında akmaya devam eden hatıralarla hızını arttırdı, bütün soğukkanlılığı gitmişti, ama hala, gözleri içini yakıp kavuran acıyı göstermiyordu.  
  
 _-“YETER ARTIK!”  
  
       Naruto, suratında patlayan yumrukla geriledi. Önce Gaara’ya, daha sonra yerde bilinçsiz yapan adama bakıyordu.  
  
_

_Az önce, kendisi, kendini kaptırmış bir halde, adamı bu hale sokmuştu. Küçük bir görev olacaktı, Kazekage’yi Suna’ya giderken eşlik etmek.  
  
       Naruto, başını kaldırdığında Sakuranın, Sainin ve Kankuro’nun ona baktığını gördüğünde hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı.   
  
        -“Üzgünüm-“  
       -“Üzgün müsün?” Naruto bir şey demedi, yerdeki adam yandaşlarıyla onlara saldırmaya çalışmıştı. Naruto kendini bulduğunda burada, adama sonsuzuncu kez yumruğunu indiriyordu.    
  
        Suna köyünde yakındılar. Hatta, birkaç kişinin onları karşılamaya çıktığını biliyordu. Gaara, sarışını kolundan tutarak tamamen öfkeli, “Benimle gel!” diye mırıldandı. Naruto, şaşkınca onu takip etti.  
_________________________________________________________________  
         _  
          Naruto, bir süre sonra durdu, ellerine baktı. Hiçbir iz yoktu, neler yaşadığının, onların o zaman nasıl lime lime olduğunun..  
__________________________________________________________________-

  
  _Şaşkın kalabalık arasından, Gaara sarışını kolundan sürükleyerek geçirdi. Bir evin önüne geldiklerinde, Gara hafifçe duraklayıp merdivenleri tırmanmaya başladı. Naruto da, basamakları kaçırmamak için özel bir çaba gösteriyordu. Gaara, hizmetlilerden birinin açmasını beklemeden kapıyı bir tekme ile savurup açtı, içeriden birinin “hii”lemesi duyuldu.  
  
       Gaara bu feryada aldırış etmeden, bütün koridor boyunca daha da hızlanıp Naruto’yu sürükledi. Ve bir kapı açıldığında, odaya girdiler. Gaara, odaya bakmak için duraklamadan, Naruto’yu sürüklemeye devam etti.  
  
        Durduklarında, Naruto, bir aynanın önünde olduklarını farketti.  
  
      Gaara, şimdi yeniden sakindi.  
  
          -“Kendine bir bak…”    
  
        Naruto, aynadaki her zaman olmaktan korktuğu adamı gördü.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
       _Naruto, öksürerek elini kapattı ve dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Sadece o anki durumdan, eskiyi hatırlamanın getirdiği bir alışkanlıktı. O zaman insanların önünde imajını değiştirmeye çalıştığı o çocuğun korkunç modeli gözlerinin önünde duruyordu. Gaara, ciddi ya da alaycı olmayan duygusuz sesiyle konuşmuştu.  
  
      _-“Banyo orada. Silkin, ve kendine gel.”_    
  


  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
          
            Naruto, o gün,  yeniden, kurtulmuştu.   
  
     Şu anda, ağlayamayacağını biliyordu, genç adam, uzun zamandır bu haldeyken ağlayamıyordu. Tehlikeyi hissettiği değişimde dışarıdan ne kadar soğuk göründüğünü biliyordu. Gözleri, parıltısını yitirince soluk bir mavi oluyorlardı, gümüş gibi. Ve sakin olması kolay oluyordu. Korkunçtu, ama bu defalarca hayatını kurtarmıştı. Şimdi, de bu kılıfı, hücrelerindeki nefreti saklıyordu. Ama ufak bir delikten, birazı sızmıştı.  
  
       Az önce herkese, soğuk, karanlık, sakin, ifadesiz ama her inçi hissedilebilir bir nefretle baktığını biliyordu. Öfke, keder, acı, üzüntü. Mutlu olmayan her şey.   
  
       İçindeki yoğun enerji, dışarı çıkmak için haykırıyordu.   
  
        _Daha sonra, Naruto, bir daha asla, Sasuke’yi rüyalarında görmemişti. Ama şu anki halinin bir kısmı, onun yüzünden kazanılmıştı. Rüyalar yüzünden değildi, ve rüyalar değildi.  Geceleri, eski hayatını yeniden yaşıyordu, bütün acı hatıraları, Sasuke’ye gitmeyişi için bağırışı, ve Sasukenin gidişi.  
  
    Ve daha sonra, katliam başlıyordu.  
  
      O günden sonra, Naruto, yeniden buna yenilmeyeceği için kendine söz vermişti.  
  
   _  
     Sarışın, etrafındaki havanın kıvrımlarını, dokunuşlarını, kendi düşünceleri ile birlikte hareketlerini hissederek, içinde bulunduğu kılıfın, kendi gücünü içeride tutmadığını hissederek, görerek, rüzgarın, kendisiyle birlikte açılmasına izin verdi. _  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_  
_  Karin, ne olduğunu gözetlemek için, chakrayı aramış, ve bulmuştu. Onun bir süre sonra ne planladığını görmek bahanesiyle arkasından gitmişlerdi. Suigetsu, Juugo gitmeyi hemen kabul etmişlerdi. Sasuke, en sondu.  
  
       Genç kadın chakraya yaklaştıkça, ve chakra da onun hissettiği şekilde her adımda büyüdükçe ve yine de hala bu gücün kaynağına varamamış olduklarında endişelenerek diğer üçüne döndü. Rahatsız ifadelerinden, onların da bunu farketmiş olduğunu anladı.  
  
       Bir süre sonra, oraya gidebilmişlerdi. Her adımda, adımları yavaşlamış, gözleri büyümüş, ve havanın sanki bir şeyin etrafında danseder gibi hissettiren hareketlerini hissetmişlerdi.  
  
         Şimdi, yerden yükselen yapraklar, ağaçların üzerindeki yeni açan çiçekler, hepsi teker teker koparak, rüzgarın dansına katılıyordu.  
  
          Onların tam ortasında, sarışın genç adam, ayakta duruyordu. Gelen dört kişinin varlığını fark etmemişti.  
  
     
          Çiçekler ve yapraklar,  ne olursa olsun dans etmekten vazgeçmiyordu. Sanki hepsi, etrafında döndükleri sarışın genç adam ayakta öylece durmaya devam ettiği sürece onun etrafında yorulmadan uçuşup, esip, dans edecek gibi duruyorlardı.  
  
           Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto’nun orada, konuşmadan, ama havanın etrafındaki değişik dansıyla aslında onun bağırışlarını, çığlıklarını görürken, onu izlerken aklında çakan şimdiye kadar hatırlamadığı yeni görüntülerle, yeniden, maskesini düşürürken, şaşkınlıkla olduğu yerde kaldı.  
  
           Naruto, hiçbir çaba harcamadan, hiçbir şekilde kendini parçalamadan, etrafındaki hava yükselirken, başını yukarıya kaldırdı.  
  
           Yüzüne, solgun ve yorgun mavi gözlerinin kenarına, tek bir yağmur damlası düştü.   
Ve daha sonra ikinci ve üçüncü, çiçeklerin dansedişi yavaşladı, yağmur damlaları teker teker onları ıslatıyordu.  
  
         Gözlerinin yanlarına yağmur damlaları düştükçe, Naruto’ nun etrafındaki dansediş yavaşlıyordu, ve yavaş yavaş, yapraklar aşağıya taşınıyordu. Gözlerinin yanlarına yağmur damlaları düştüğünde, Narutonun gözleri yeniden gök mavisi oluyordu.   
  
          Suigetsu, Karin’i kolundan tutarak, oradan uzağa sürüklemeye başladı. Juugo, sessizce, onları takip etti. Karin, beyaz saçlı genç adamın onu oradan uzaklaştırmasına hiçbir şey söylemedi.  
  
           Sasuke, hala, herşeyin yağmur ile birlikte sarışının etrafından kayboluşunu izliyordu. Bir şey düşünemiyordu. Sonra birisinin onun adını çağırdığını duydu, ürktü. Sonra o da, ne yaptığını fark ederek, sessizce, diğerlerinin arkasından gitti.  
  


Sarışın, artık yüzüne yağmurun düşürmediği bir damla yanaklarından süzülürken, etrafındaki dans son buldu.

 

Yağmur, dansı ve sarışının konuşmadan ve anlatmaya çalışmadan, etrafında oluşan hikayeyi bitirmişti.   
  
           Naruto, bitkin, ama fiziksel olarak değil, her zaman taşıdığı o ağır yük, yine içinde, bu sefer tamamen Uzumaki Naruto, dalgınca, boş, yağmurun altında, bütün dansçıların oluşturduğu renkli dairenin ortasına çökerek oturdu.  
  


Hiçbir şey düşünmedi.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
           Naruto, saatler sonra da geri gelmedi, yağmur hala yağıyordu ve içeride dört kişi sessizce, ama birbirinin ne düşündüğünü bilerek, onun gelişini bekliyorlardı.  
  
            Eğer, onun ardından gitmemiş olsalardı, mutlaka, onun bir işi olduğunu düşüneceklerdi ve burada, onu beklemeden, sessizce oturuyor olacaklardı. Hatta, Naruto’nun nasıl olduğunu az biraz anlayanlar olarak, onun hala, yağmur altında oturuyor olacağını düşünüyorlardı.  
  
           Her ne kadar kyuubi ya da güçlü bir ninja olursa olsun,bu durumda ve yaşta hastalanmamak çok ufak bir ihtimal olurdu. Juugo’ nun ayaklandığını görünce, dikkatlerini ona yönelttiler.  
  
          -“Onu bulmaya gidiyorum.”  
  


Muhtemelen, aralarında en sevecen olanı Juugo’ydu. Eğer, sarışına bir şey olsaydı, bilinçsiz bir duruma düşseydi, büyük ihtimalle, onu kollarında, neredeyse şefkat denilebilecek bir dikkatle, buraya getirecekti. Suigetsu ve Karin akıllarına gelen bu resimden kurtulmak için başlarını iki yana salladılar.   
  
          -“Juugo!”  
          Juugo, kapıya birkaç adım kala durdu, arkasını dönüp, şu anda ayağa kalkan Sasuke’ye baktı.  
          -“Sen burada kal.”  
           Juugo, zaten, Sasuke’nin ismini çağırdığı zaman anlamış, kapıyı açmış, yağmurun yağmadığı ve Naruto’nun işe yarayacağını düşündüğü terasta nöbet bahanesiyle oturmuştu.  
  
           Sasuke, kapıyı arkasından kapattı, sonra gözden kayboldu.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
        Sarışın orada değildi, ya da başka bir yerde yağmurun altında değildi.  _Hiçbir_ yerde değildi. Sasuke, aramaya devam etti, ona yabancı olan tanıdık insan, yine sorular yaratıyordu, sorunlar yaratıyordu ve bu kuzgun saçlı genç adama şüphe veriyordu. Endişelendiriyordu. Uzumaki Naruto, farklıydı, Sasuke, onun hayatını bir anlık heves yüzünden bağışladığını ona söylediğini hatırlıyordu. O, yine, Sasuke’yi etkisiz olsa da anlamaya çalışmıştı.  
  
          Şimdi farklıydı. Sasuke, Narutonun kokusunun bittiği yerde, aramayı bıraktı. Ama oradan da ayrılmadı.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
           Naruto, kararını vermiş, zamanını bulmuş, ve şimdi ona eski hatıralarını getiren yerde, önündeki , kendisine bilge modunu öğreten ufak öğretmenine neler olması gerektiğini, arkadaşlarına ne söylemesini gerektiğini anlatmıştı, çok zamanı yoktu,  
  
            Kendini yeniden, kendi yaşadığı boyuta çağırmak için, yeniden, konsantre oldu.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
       Sasuke bir anda yeniden beliren izlerle yerinden fırladı, hissetiği chakranın ve insan kokusunun kaynağına doğru koşmaya başladı.  
  
        Naruto, artık, fiziksel olarak da yorgun düşmüştü. Büyük ağaca sırtını yaslamış, çömelmiş, dinleniyor, aniden harcanan bu kadar enerjinin etkisine alışmayı bekliyordu.  
  
         Sasuke, sarışını, ağaca yaslanmış bulduğunda, adımlarını yavaşlattı. Naruto, onu farkedip başını ona çevirdiğinde yüzü onunkine kilitledi.  
  
          Ama, Naruto, ona önceki gibi korkunç bir şekilde bakmamıştı. Ve o, hala, solgun ve karanlık gözlerin uzağındaydı. Sadece, onu izleyen siyah gözlere neşeli olmayan, ama olumsuzluk taşımayan bir bakışla bakıyordu. Sasuke, onun yanına gittiğinde, sarışının nefes alışlarının düzensiz olduğunu gördüğünde ona bakarak kaşlarından birini hafifçe kaldırdı.  
  
        -“Biraz fazla chakra harcadım.”    
  
         Sasuke, sarışının yağmurda kalıp kalmadığını bilmiyordu, ama sarı saçları hala ıslaktı ve genç adam, pelerinini çıkarmıştı. Ve sasuke, Naruto’dan şimdilik, şu an için, şüphelenmekten vazgeçti.  
  
         -“Yoluna çıkacağımı düşünüyorsun.”   
       Sasuke, şimdi ayağa kalkmış, nefes alışları artık kusursuz bir şekilde düzende, gökmavisi gözlerimi ona dikmiş olan Naruto’ya baktı. “Geldiğimden beri, seni durduracak bir şeyler yapacağımı ve bir gün geri dönmen için sana bağıracağımı düşündün.”  
          Sasuke, başını salladı.   
        
         -“Ama ikimiz için de, geri dönecek bir yer yok.”  _  
_      Naruto, konuşmaya devam ederken, Sasuke, bunca zaman sonra, nasıl genç adamın kendisine böyle karışık duygular yaşattığını biliyor, karşısındaki onun sarışından istediğini yapmış gibi duruyor, ama bu, Sasukeye hiçbir şekilde, iyi şeyler vermiyordu.  
  
   
          -“ Burada olmakla çok şey olacağını biliyordum Sasuke, ve başladığın bir şeyi bitirmeden vazgeçtiğinde, bunun bir bedeli olması gerekir.”   
  
          -“Ve seni gözümü kırpmadan öldürebileceğimi de biliyorsun.” _  
          -_“Buna izin vereceğimi sanmıyorsun umarım, Sasuke?”  
  
      Genç adam yine, kararlı ve güçlü olan mavi gözlere sertçe baktı.   
           -“Neden akatsukiye katıldın?”       
 _  
Nasıl buraya canlı katılmayı başardın.?  
        
          -_“Sana söylemek gibi bir ihtiyacım yok.” _  
_ Siyah saçlı genç adam, sinirli bir ses çıkardı. Naruto, onun eskiden kendisine söylediği sözlerini kullanmıştı, ve de katılma nedenini elinden geldiğince akatsuki üyelerinden saklamaya kararlıydı. Gözlerini kapattı. Derin bir nefes aldı.;  
  
           -“Bu gün bile beni öldürmeyi düşündüğünü biliyorum. Bu kadar tehlikenin göbeğine sana ulaşmak için gelmedim.” Sasuke, cevap vermedi.  
           
         -“Senin nasıl bütün arkadaşlarımı gözünü kırpmadan öldüreceğini biliyordum, bunun nasıl senin bir anına bağlı olduğunu kendim gördüm. Senden ne kadar çok nefret ettiğimi bilmen gerekirdi.”  
 _  
-_ “Ve bu geride bırakmadığım şeylerden biri, bu yüzden beni bir de seninle uğraşmak zorunda bırakma. Sana yakın olmak istemiyorum inan bana.”   
  
             Gözlerini yeniden açtı. Söylediklerinin yarısının yalan olduğunu anlamaması için, ve şimdi yine bu kadar yalanda şu anda tamamen kendi halinde olduğundan çok da başarılı olmayacağını bildiğinden, gözlerini kapatmıştı. En azından, gözlerini kaçırmaktan başka hiçbir yalan belirtisi göstermemiş olduğunu biliyordu.   
       
           -“Benim yanında olmamı istemeyerek beni öptün?”  Naruto, kendini tutmasaydı, şu anda öksürerek nefes almaya çalışıyor olacaktı. Ama, mavi gözlerinin hafifçe genişlemesinden başka şaşkınlık belirtisi göstermedi.   
               -“Ne kadarını hatırlıyorsun?”   
  
              Sasuke, cevap vermedi.   
               -“  ‘Naruto, beni öldür..’ kısmını da hatırladığını düşünüyorum.” Sasuke, yumruklarını sıktı. Hatırlıyordu. “Seni susturmak için, o anın şartlarında bunu yapmam gerekti, çünkü seni öldüremem.” Sasuke kaşlarını çattı. “Birilerine seni öldürmemem için söz verdim.”  
               -“Ben, seni öpmedim, eğer biraz daha aklını zorlarsan, kollarını nasıl etrafıma doladığını ve beni kendine doğru sertçe nasıl çektiğini hatırlayabilirsin.”   
  
                Sasuke’nin yumrukları gevşedi. Naruto, kararsız bir sesle yeniden sordu.  
  
               -“Ne kadarını hatırlıyorsun?”   
  
                Sasuke, sesteki bu kararsız tonu yabancı bularak, sarışına baktı. Daha sonra, arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı.  
  
                -“Bana böyle şeyler sorma.”  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
                 
              Naruto gittiğinde, gerginlik azalmış, Karin ile Suigetsu atışmış, evden çıkacakları ana kadar normal davranmaya devam etmişlerdi. Ve yine, evi yakmışlardı. Hiç kimse, sarışının pelerinini neden bir daha giymediğini sormamıştı. Çünkü onu en son buradan ayrıldığında gördükleri zaman, neden pelerinin kenarlarının yıprandığını, yırtıldığını ve parçalandığını biliyorlardı.  
  
              Şimdi, hep birlikte, onları tanımayan herhangi bir pansiyonda, yaraları için son hazılıkları yapacaklardı. Bir tür dinlenme tatiliydi. Ama, dinlenecekleri şehir, dövüştükleri düşmanın karargahına en yakın olandı.  
  
              Yeterince dinlendikten sonra, oraya gideceklerdi.   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
         Beşi de aynı yerde kalıyorlardı, kocaman bir oda, yan odalar ve ortak, havuz biçiminde banyoları vardı. Diğer dördü, onlar daha pansiyon sahibi ile cebelleşir ve kirli çamaşır isteyip duran yaşlı kadına akatsuki formalarını göstermemek için ellerinden geleni yaparlarken, Karin’in neden oda anahtarını kapıp fırlamış bir biçimde koştuğunu anlamışlardı. Daireye girdiklerinde, banyo kapısı kilitliydi.  
  
         Kadın, bu süre içerisinde, yukarıya kahve ve kaçırılan yemeği getirmişti ve dört tane genç adam, kahvelerini yudumlarken, banyonun kapısı hafifçe açıldı.  
  
         Suigetsu, kahvesini püskürttü. Narutonun mavi gözleri büyüdü, Sasuke’nin kahvesini tutan eli bir anlığına havada durdu, Juugo’nun ağzı açıldı, yeniden kapandı. Hepsi, pembe bir bornoz giymiş ve toz pembesi bir havluyu başına sarmış olan genç kadına garip bir şekilde baktılar.   
         
         -“Bundan başka renk bulamadım, bana öyle bakmayın.”  
          Suigetsu, öksürüklerinin arasından gülmeye başladı. Karin gözlerini devirdi. “Seni”-   
Sasuke, sonunda bardağınu yudumlamayı başararak, uyarıcı bir sesle “Suigetsu!” diye seslendi. Karin beyaz saçlı genç adama baktı.  
  
            -“Şapşal! ‘Başka renk’ kısmı sizin için de geçerli!”    
  
         Suigetsu, anında gülmeyi kesti.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
              Karin, uyku için ayrılmış odalardan birinde giyinirken, Sasuke,orada çalışan başka renk bornozlar istiyordu. Genç bir kız olan personel, bir Sasuke’ ye, bir de arkasında sakince onlara bakan Naruto’ya bakıp kızarıyordu. Arkada olan Suigetsu ve Juugo kör noktadaydılar, ama yine de genç kadın, dairede 5 kişinin olduğunu biliyordu.  
  
             4 erkek ve bir kadın! Genç kadın yine kızardı. Ve önündeki adamlar hiç fena değildi. Sasuke konuşmayı bitirdiğinde, kekeleyedi.  
              -“B-başka bir isteğiniz?”  Sasuke sessiz kalırken onun arkasındaki Naruto, öne çıkarken, “Şimdilik yok.” diye mırıldandı.  Genç kadın, yüzü kırmızı, kapı kapandığında derin bir nefesle iç çekti.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
              Naruto, sırtını sıcak su havuzunun arkasındaki rahat taş düzeneğe yaslamış, beline kadar suda, kendi nefes alışlarını dinliyordu. Diğerleri borzonların geldiğine emin olana kadar girmeyeceklerdi. Kendini son birkaç gün içinde biraz fazla kasmıştı, ve sıcak su, rahatlatıcıydı.  
  
             Kapı açıldı, içeriye giren üç kişinin ayak sesleri duyuldu. Naruto, kendisine de havlu getirmiş olacaklarını umut ederek su sesi duyduğunda başını çevirdi. Hepsi bellerine kadar batmıştı, naruto juugo’nun bunun için dizlerini hafifçe büktüğünü tahmin edebildi. Suigetsu, Naruto ona baktığında, baş parmağıyla, arkasındaki pembelerin üzerindeki başka bir renkte bornoz yığınını gösterdi. Naruto anladığını belirterek başını salladı. En azından ona getirmişlerdi.  
  
              Daha sonra Sasuke’nin kendisine baktığını hissedince başını ona çevirdi. Ani refleksle, odağı genç adamın göğsüne, sarışının kendisinin iyileştirdiği yaraya kaydı.  
  
             Yara yeterince iyileşmişti ama, Naruto, onun vücudundaki enerjiyi, tamamen oraya çektiğinden, ve hücrelerin çalışmasını programladığı için, her şey düzene konulana kadar bazı sorunlar olacaktı. Ve olmuştu, Sasuke’nin, yaraya uzanan damarları ile, yaranın etrafında olan derisi rengini değiştirmişti. Naruto, solgun derinin üzerinde bu renk değişiminin nereye kadar gittiğini görmek için gözlerini kıstı, daha dikkatli bir biçimde incelemeye  koyuldu.  
  
              Suigetsu, kocaman gözlerle, sarışının kusursuz bir konsantrasyon ile bakan bakışlarının Sasuke’nin gövdesinin alt kısımlarına doğru kaymaya başlamasını izledi. Ve Sasuke’nin de hiçbir tepki vermeden ona bakmasını. Juugo banyo keyfini çıkarıyordu.  
  
             Naruto, bilmeden de olsa ne yaptığını farkederek, başını az önce incelediği bölgeden kaldırarak, Sasuke’nin yüzüne baktı. Ve kuzgun saçlı genç adamın da uzun süredir onu izlediğini farketti. Başını çevirdiğinde, garip bir su sesi duydu.  
  
             Suigetsu az önce ortadan kaybolmuştu!   
          
        Naruto, hızla Sasuke’nin yanına yüzdü, duvara elini dayadı, kendini yukarıya çekti ve havlulara doğru inanılmaz bir hızda koşup belini sardı. Sasuke de aynısını yapacakken, havuzun ortasında beliren Suigetsu sitem etti.“Hadi amaa!Biraz şakanın kime zararı var ki!”     
  
          Naruto, havuza geri dönmek istedi, ya da homurdanarak genç adama sövmek. Ama şu anda, bunları yapan kişi olmamasını bilerek,bornozu giydi, tabii üçlüye arkasını dönerek belindeki havluyu çekip çıkardı. Ama kuşağı bağlarken, arkasını yeniden üçlüye yeniden döndü. Üçü de ona bakıyordu.   
  
           -“Arkanı dönüyorsun, sanki aramızdan birisi sana saldıracakmış gibi.”   
  
           Naruto, Suigetsu’ya bakarak, bornozun kenarlarını çekiştirerek göğsünü örttü.  
           Suigetsu gözlerini devirdi.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
          Karin, Sarışın banyodan çıktığında hayal kırıklığı ile siyah bornoza baktı. Naruto, yavaşça, Karin’in seçmediği odaya ilerlerken koluna birinin yavaşça dokunduğunu hissetti.  
  
        -“Naruto- _kun_?”   
  
         Naruto, içinde şokla “Haaa?” larken, az önce sesini sevimlileştirmeye çalışan kızlar gibi onun yanına sokulmuş olan Karin’e döndü.  
       -“Evet?” Karin, gözlüğünü çıkartırken, Narutonun önüne geçti.  
       -“Banyoyu kilitlememi ister misin?” Naruto, garip bir şekilde genç kadına bakarken genç kadın utangaç bir şekilde-ki naruto onun şu an utandığından pek emin değildi- parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı. “Ama belki de bunu yapmamalıyız. Sasuke bundan hoşlanma-“   
  
         
  
         -“Bu sefer de Naruto’yu mu ayartmaya çalışıyorsun?”  
         -“Ha-Hayır!B-B-ben sadece.-“  
        Naruto farkedemeden, Karin gözlüklerini yerine yerleştirmişti. Ve sesi de yerine gelmişti. Suigetsu, tembel bir sesle ‘tabii’leyerek ve o da bilmeden de olsa, 3 odadan birine, ama Naruto’nun seçmediği odaya girdi, Naruto da,  banyonun kapısı yeniden açılırken, odasına girdi.  
  
         Bornozunu çıkardı, havluyu yeniden beli etrafında sardı, ve yerleştirmiş olduğu kendi kıyafetlerinden akmak için dolabı açtı.  
  
          Kendine, yaşlı kurbağanın verdiği bilekliğe yanlışlıkla dokunduğu anda, bileklik kayboldu. Naruto kaşlarını çatarak, onun yerine, beliren notu eline aldı.  
          “17”   
           Kimin yazdığını bilmese de, hatta, sadece iki rakamdan oluşsa bile, bu onu şu anki gibi titretmeye başladı. Korkuyla kağıda bakıyordu. 17 kişi daha, artık tehlikedeydi.  
Elindeki kağıt düştüğünde, hızla geriye doğru adım attı. Ama, onun yerine ılık bir bedene çarptığında dondu.   
  
           Şu anda, kıpırdayamaz bir halde üzerine dayandığı bedenin sahibinin kim olduğunu adı gibi bilse de, arkasını dönerek, bir çift siyahlıkla göz göze geldi.  
  
             Sasuke…  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
        -“Ne yapıyorsun?”   
Naruto, yüz ifadelerini gizlemeye çalıştı, ama pek başarılı olamadı.  
        -“Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?”  
        -“Giyinmek.Soruma cevap ver.”  
Naruto, yatağın üzerine serili kıyafeti ve Sasuke’nin beline sarılı havludan, onun odaya giyinmek için girdiğini, kendisinin de bunu farketmediğini anlayabiliyordu. Nasıl bu kadar dikkatsiz olabilirdi!  
  
        -“Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez. “ Sasuke, sessizce ona baktı, Naruto, bir adım gerilerken, bir anda, kağıdın kaybolduğunu ve yerine yine, bilekliğin geri geldiğini gördüğü anda duvara çarpıldı.  
  
        -“Sana ne yaptığını sordum!”  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
         Naruto, Sasuke onu duvara daha sıkı bastırırken gözlerini yumdu. Her şey, şu anda  
çığırından çıkmıştı. Her zaman, tehlikeden uzak tutmaya elinden geldiğince çabaladığı arkadaşları, şimdi,  Naruto, doğru dürüst itiraz bile edemeyecek kadar uzaktayken, her biri, bu sefer hayatlarını tehlikeye atarak, buraya geliyordu..  
  
        Hepsi birden!  
  
        Sarışın bu kadar insanın tehlikeye yollanmayacağını düşünerek ne ummuştu ki? Bütün arkadaşları, onlara, en başında bu işe karışmamalarını istediğinde kıyameti koparmışlardı. Naruto, paniğe kapılmıştı, ve bu sefer, sakinleşek için derin bir nefes aldı.  
  
        Mavi gözlerini açarak Sasuke’ye baktı.  
        - “Sana asla söylemeyeceğim.”  
        Diğer genç adam vücuduyla Naruto’yu duvara daha da bastırırken Naruto dişlerini sıktı.  
        -“Neden.akatsukiye.katıldın.”  
  
        Naruto, cevap vermedi. Sonra sıkmış olduğu dişleri arasından, çenesini hafifçe yukarı kaldırırken fısıldadı.  
  
         -“Yoluma çıkma Sasuke, ben senin yoluna çıkmamışken.”  
         -“Bundan nasıl emin olacağımı düşünüyorsun?”  
  
        Sarışın yine sessiz kaldı. Hala endişe doluydu, ama büyük bir kısmını saklamayı becermişti.   
          -“Üzgünüm.” dedi. “Neler olacağını bilmediğimden, sana ne olmasını istediğimi söyleyemem, buraya gelme nedenlerimi, neler olacağını değiştirebileceğinden,  kimseye söyleyemem.”  
  
            Sasuke, şimdi basıncı biraz hafifletirken, önünde, yıllarla birlikte büyümüş, ama kuzgun saçlı genç adamın şimdi bile bunun farkında olmadığı sarışına bakmaya devam etti.  
            Naruto, nefesini dışarı verdi. Ilık esinti, Sasuke’nin boynuna çarptı.  
  


             -“Ve söylemeyi istediğim kadar da söylemeye korktuğum bir şey de,Sasuke, senin önünde yarattığım yalanlardan hiçbirini, burada sana söyleyemem.”

 

             Solgun tenli genç adam sarışına bakakalırken Naruto gözlerini kapattı. Dışarıdakilerin duyamayacağı kadar sessiz konuşuyordu.  
  


-“Lütfen burada ne gördüğünü kimseye anlatma.” Naruto gözlerini açarken devam etti. ----“Hatta mümkünse kendin unut.”  
   Sasuke kaşlarını çattı. Naruto, doğrudan Sasuke’nin gözlerine bakarak mırıldandı.   
 - “Sinirlenme. Bunları söylesem bile, senin hakkında bir çok şeyi ardından umut etmeyi bıraktım.”   
  
         Naruto yeniden nefesini dışarı verdi. Sasuke’nin teni daha sıcak ve hafifçe ıslak havanın dokunduğu yerlerde ürperdi. Siyah saçlı genç adam, sakin bir şekilde  Naruto’ya bakarak mırıldandı.  
         -“Şu anda söylediğin doğru mu?”  
         -“Kısmen..”  
  
        Sasuke, başını salladı. Naruto’nun bakışlarının sertleştiğini görürken, sarışın mırıldandı.  
         “-Son bir şey daha, ki ben bunu söyledikten biraz sonra tamamen farkına varacak olsan da, şu anda aldığın darbe yüzünden açılmış ve hala tam olarak iyileşmemiş yarana büyük bir basınç uyguluyorsun, daha fazla acımaması için de bence üstümden inmelisin.”  
  
        Sasuke, o anda, acının farkına varırken, Naruto’nun şu ana kadar aynı tuttuğu ciddi ifadesine bakarak mırıldandı.  
         -“Aptal…”  
     Naruto da onun gözlerine baktı, Sasuke’nin hala kendini çekmediğini görünce genç adama bakmaya devam ederken mırıldandı.  
         -“Ayrıca havlum da düşmek üzere.”  
       Aynı anda, Sasuke, dudaklarını sarışının dudaklarına bastırırken az önce onun kontrolünü bu şekilde alabilmiş olan genç adamı duvara duvara daha da dayadı, Naruto onun dudaklarına gülümsedi. Kollarını Sasuke’nin altından kurtararak onun omuzlarına doladı. Dudaklarını daha sıkı kenetlerken, ikisi de, akıllarındaki en ufak düşünce kırıntısından kurtuldu. Narutonun bir eli, Sasuke’nin saçına girdi ve tutamları kavrayarak sanki bundan daha yakın olabilirlermiş Sasuke’nin başını kendine doğru çekmeye başladı.   
  
       Sasuke, vücudu mantığını ele geçirmiş, bir şey düşünmesine izin vermezken, sarışının bedeninin yanlarını keşfederek el yordamı ile ucunu bulduğunda, bez parçasını çekti. Ve aslında, genç adamın havlusuz da çıplak olmadığını anladığında, kızgın bir ses çıkarmak için ağzını açtı. Ve sarışının aralanan dudaklara giren diliyle öpücüğün boyutu değişirken, genç adamın bütün kızgınlığı uçtu.   
  
      Onun elleri sarışını örten kıyafeti çekiştirirken sarışın hafifçe onun dudağının kenarını ısırdı, Sasuke, bunun üzerine çekiştirmekten vazgeçerken ellerini genç adamın karnının altında dolaştırabilmek için hafifçe geri çekildi. Sarışın dudaklarını ayırıp Sasuke’nin boynuna yönelirken, Sasuke ellerinden birini, Sasuke’nin dokunmayı en çok istediği yein hemen üstüne bastırdı. Naruto, gelen ani zevkle genç adamın boynunu hafifçe ısırdı. Kime ait olduğunu bilmedikleri bir inleme duydular. İkisi de bu sese gözlerini açarak nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde birbirlerine baktılar.  
  
       Az önce ne yaptıklarını farkedecek kadar mantık, zihinlerine geri gelirken, ifadeleri ellerinden geldiğince soğudu. Ama şehvet, hala bedenlerinde dolaştığından, bunu yapabilmek, hatta, nefeslerini düzenlemek epey zordu.  
  
      Naruto, Sasuke’ye doladığı kollarını indirirken ve diğer genç adam, Sarışının sırtından  _öncesinde_  destek olarak kullandığı kolunu geri alırken bedenini geri çekti. Ve birbirine sıkıca kenetlenmiş sıcak bedenler ayrıldığında, tenlerine soğuk hava çarptığında hafifçe ürperdiler.  
  
       İnanılmaz bir hızla Naruto ve Sasuke kendi kıyafetlerine yöneldiler. Şimdi sadece kumaş hışırtıları duyuluyordu. Sasuke, giyinirken kana benzer bir koku duysa da aldırmadı, giysisinin üst kısmını giymek için kumaşa uzanırken kanın kokusunun ve birinin varlığının yaklaştığını duydu.  
       -“Dur.”  Sasuke’nin eli zaten durmuştu.. Naruto olduğunu biliyordu. Arkasını dönerek onunla yüzyüze geldiğinde, onun mavi gözlerinin yeniden gümüşümsü halini aldığını gördü. Elindeki kunai’ye baktı. Daha sonra da sarışının beli etrafında derin kesiği görerek, kan kokusunun nereden geldiğini anladı.  
  
         Naruto kendini kesmişti. Sasuke ağzını açamadan Naruto konuşmaya başladı.  
        -“Üstünü şimdi giyinme.”  Sasuke, kaşlarını çattı.   
  
        -“Çünkü sana da bunun aynısını yapmak zorundayım, bu seferlik de dediğimi yap.” Sasuke, sarışın bu halde geldiğinden beri en son ne zaman dediğini yapmadığını hatırlamaya çalışırken Naruto, temiz bir bez parçasını uzattı. “Bunu ısır, ikinci kez inleme için yeni bir kesik daha açmak istemiyorum. Çünkü sen daha yavaş iyileşiyorsun.”           
  
        -“Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?” Sasuke, Naruto’nun bezi ona uzatan elini iterken Naruto gözle görülür bir tepki vermedi.  
  
        -“Sadece bir şeyleri öğrenmem ve.. bir şeylere emin olmam gerekiyor.” Naruto, Sasuke’nin renk değiştirmiş göğsünü işaret etti.  
         -“Bu işe yarayabilir.”  Ve yine, bezi Sasuke’ye uzatırken genç adama baktı. Sasuke, kıpırdamadan durunca sarışın mırıldandı.  
         -“İnan bile, bu halimde bile, senin yerinde olsam buna ihtiyaç duyardım. Al şunu.”

Naruto, bezi Sasuke’ye verdi. “Bu başka şeylere de yarayabilir, o yüzden ses yapmamaya çalış.” dedi yine ninjaların bile zorlukla duyabileceği bir sesle konuşurken.  
  
        Sasuke, gümüş gözlerden nefret ederken bezi ısırdı.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
           -“Hey içeride ne yapıyordunuz öyle paldır küld-ah!”   
  
        Suigetsu, içeri giren, ve birinin belinde birinin de göğsünde belirgin yerleri hafifçe kırmızılaşmış sargılarla içeri giren Sasuke ile Naruto’ya baktı. Yeniden  _ah_ larken, diğerleri de ona katıldı.  
            -“İçeride ne yapıyordunuz öyle?”   
         Ve diğer üçü, sarışının yine soğuk görüntüsüne kavuştuğunu gördüklerinde kaşlarını hafifçe çattı.  
            -“Sağlık kontrolü.”   
  
         Üçü birden onların sağlık kontrolü görüntüsüne bakarken ve Naruto acaba şifre falan mı veriyor diye kafalarını yorarken, Naruto, kabuğun arkasına saklanmış olan Naruto ,sakin görünerek mırıldandı.  
  
             -“Dört gün içinde saldırıyoruz, Sasuke’nin vücut kondisyonunun iyi olması gerek, onun iyileşme hızına baktım.”  
             -“Onun henüz yeni yeni iyileşmiş ve dengesi senin dediğinle her an bozulacak olan kesiğini kunai ile yeniden yaratarak mı?”   
             Sasuke, sarışının o zaman beze neden ihtiyaç duyması gerektiğini bir kez daha hatırlarken yüzünü buruşturmamak için direndi.  
              -“Böyle daha çabuk iyileşecek.”  
  
            Üçü, yine yabancı bir cisme bakarmış gibi, Naruto’ya bakmaya devam etti.

 Ağzını ik önce Karin açtı.  
               -“Yeni kapanmış kesiğin üstünü yeniden kestin.”  
               -“Böyle daha çabuk iyileşecek dedin.” Juugo,  
               -“Eğer işe yarayacak olsaydı daha önce neden kesmedin?”  
  
             -“Daha önce bunu yapmış olsaydım o büyük ihtimalle ölürdü. Suigetsu, ve şimdi de o ölmediğine göre, iyileşme hızı yeterince yükselmiş, ve şu anda daha da yükseliyor demek.”     
              -“Neden kendini kestin?”  
  
               Naruto, Karin’e baktı. Bir saniyelik bir şeye yoğunlaşırmış gibi göründükten sonra, elini beli etrafında sarılmış bandajın üzerinde gezdirdi. “Bu mu?” ve diğer elini de kullanarak bez parçasını bir arada tutan tokaları çekerken onu izleyenlerin gözleri büyüdü.     
  
             Naruto, sargıyı çıkardığında hepsi, sargıdaki kırmızı bölgeye hiç de aitmiş gibi durmayan, ince kırmızı kesiğe baktılar. Kesiğin eski büyüklüğünü, henüz tam sarışının belinin yan tarafını neredeyse tamamen bir çizgi halinde kaplayan ve henüz eski rengini alamamış olan pembeliklerden anlayabiliyorlardı.  
  
              “-Kendi iyileşme hızım ile Sasuke’ninkini kıyaslamak için.”  
            Sasuke, sakince duvara yaslı duruyordu. Naruto, da sohbet başladığı zaman, tekli koltuklardan birine oturmuştu. Daha sonra yerinden kalktı, siyah saçlı genç adamın yanına gidip, hiçbir şey sormadan sargıları üzerindeyi tokayı çıkardı.  Sasuke bir şey söylemedi, çünkü aslında o da neler olacağını görmek istiyordu. Ve amacını asla bilemeyeceği bu duygusuz gümüş gözler, ne redd ne ne kabul anlamını taşıyorlardı.

               -“Ve bakın ne buldum.”  
  
             Hepsi, sargı çıktığında, saşkınca  _hiçbirşeye_   baktılar. Sasuke, beyni deli gibi çalışırken, sarışının, genç adamı sargıladıktan sonra iki elini üzerine koyup, nasıl, enerjinin sarışının ellerinden onun göğsüne gittiğini hatırladı. Kesik tamamen iyileşmişti.  
  
                -“Hayatımda hiç yapmadığım bir şeyi yaptım, kısmen de olsa, büyük ihtimalle başarılı oldum.” Karine baktı. “Senin bana sorunun ardından kullandığım kyuubinin chakrası, kısa bir sürelik de olsa tamamını iyileştirmeliydi. Bu demek oluyor ki, yaptığımdan sonra, iyileşme hızım düştü.”  
   
               Sasuke’ye baktı. “Ve Sasuke’ninki yükseldi.”  
                 
               -“Ama hayatında ilk kez yaptığın bir şey için nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin?”  
         Naruto, az önce ikisinin çıktıkları odaya girdi, birkaç dakika içinde üzerine bir şeyler giymiş halde çıkarken, Sasuke’ye de kendi kıyafetini fırlattı. Diğerlerinin hala onu beklediğini gördü.  
  
                -“Hayatımda ilk kez yaptığım bir şey, ilk kez gördüğüm değil. Bendeki etkileri büyük ihtimalle geçici olacaktır, ben bunu yaptığımda o ölü olmadığına göre..” Naruto, Sasuke’den bir kez daha ölü olarak bahsederken diğerleri sessiz kaldı. Sarışın, kimsenin konuşmadığını görünce odaya doğru yürürken mırıldandı.  
“Sanırım konuşma bitti…İzninizle..”  Sasuke’nin yanından geçerken, Suigetsu onun arkasından seslendi.  
          -“İsmi ne demiştin?”  Naruto ona bakmadan kapının önüne geldi.  
          -“Benim yaptığım isimdeki anlama yeterince yakın değil.”    
          -“Önemli değil!”      
  
            Naruto’nun eli kapıda durmuştu, ve içerideki Naruto’yu sakin tutan kabuk, kırılmaya, Sasuke’ye verdiklerinin boşluğunu yaymaya başlamıştı. Kapı kolunu açıp içeri girmeden önce mırıldandı. “Hayat nakli..”   
  
             Sasuke’nin gözleri büyüdü. Suigetsu, az önce ayaktayken kanepeye geri çöktü.   
   Kapının kapanma sesi hepsi tarafından duyuldu..  
  
              İçeride, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, kapıya yaslanmış, nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Her şeyi düzene koymalıydı, fazla zamanı yoktu. Parmak uçlarını hissetmeyerek, yarın gideceğini umarak yatağın kenarına oturdu, ama az önce bu odada, Naruto’nun şimdi baktığı yerde Sasuke ile kendisi, yarın olsa da ikisinin inkar edebileceği bir rüya olmayacaktı. İnkar etmek farklıydı, Naruto artık önemli şeylerini kaybetmek istemiyordu.  
  
             Bir kez daha, içinde kendisinden, sarışının ondan nefret ettiği kadar nefret eden canavarın gücünü kullanarak, daha iyi hissetmek için çabaladı. Olmuyordu, bütün fiziksel acıları iyileşse de, doğduğundan beri içinde olan yara bir türlü iyileşmiyordu.  
  
           Naruto, tilkiyi rahat bırakıp sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı…  
  
____________________________________________________________________  

 

  Sasuke, yavaşça, üç odadan kapısının kapanmadığı, henüz kapanmadığı odaya girerken kapının inanılmaz sessiz bir “tık” ile kapanmasının ardından, geri kalan üçü gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Juugo’da ayağa kalkltığında Karin “nereye gidiyorsun?”” diye sorduktan sonra devam etti.  
  
          “İkisinin de, yanlarında birilerini isteyeceklerini sanmıyorum.”  
  
            Ayaktaki genç adam omuz silkti. Yine, bir kapı açılıp kapanma sesinin ardından Juugo da salondan kaybolunca,Karin ve Suigetsu yine gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Karin Suigetsuya bakarken birden kafasına dank ettiğinde ayağıya fırlayarak   
      -“Ben seninle aynı odada kalmıyorum!” diye bağırdı. Sonra, açık olan tek odaya yürürken, Suigetsu, evi neşelendirecek yegane iki kişinin onlar olduğunu bilerek, o da ayağa fırlayarak genç kadına koşarak yetişti.  
  
          İçeriye, Suigetsu da girerken, Karin hiçbir şey söylemedi.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________

             Naruto sakinleşmiş ve vücudunda ilk başta onu inanılmaz kötü bir kondisyona sürükleyen etkiler, büyük ölçüde azalmıştı ve, bunda Narutonun içinde olan, Narutonun şu an homurdanmak ve hırlamakla meşgul olduğunu tahmin ettiği yaratığın payı çok büyüktü.  
  
           Kapı pek fazla da sesli olmayan bir gıcırtı ile açılıp içeriye juugo girdi. Naruto, tehlikeyi boşvarmiş şekilde yatağa uzanmaya devam etti.  
  
          Juugo, ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak boş olan yatağın yanına geldi, ortasına oturdu, ve uzanırken, iri genç adamın hareketlerinden dolayı yatak gıcırdadı. Juugo, az önce kendisini de, onun bu kadar ileri gittiğini gördüğünde şaşkınlığa uğratmış olan, ve şu an en savunmasız canlılardan biriymişçesine orada sakince nefes alıp veren sarışını izledi.  
  
          -“Bizi sürekli şaşırtıyorsun.”  Naruto, yatakta Juugoyu görüş alanı içine almak için döndü ve ardından gökmavisi olan gözlerini onunkilere dikti.  
  
            Juugo, şu anda, onun gözlerinde, gümüşümsü gözlerin hiçbir kalıntısını bulamamıştı, bu Naruto’nun tepkileri tamamıyla gerçekti. Rahatladı.  
  
           -“Az önceki bütün söylediklerin, aslında hepsini sadece Sasuke’nin duyması için söyledin değil mi?”    
             Naruto’nun gözleri büyüdü.  
           -“Ve ismi söylemek istemedin?”  Genç adam, şaşkınlığından biraz kurtulurken, gözlerini yere indirerdi. Juugo, başını salladı, iç çekti .  
           -“Aslında sen, buraya, aslında başından beri uymuyordun.”   
  
      Naruto bunu biliyordu, yavaşça odağını Juugo’ya çevirdi.  
             -“Bunu şu an senin de düşündüğünü biliyorum, aslında sürekli soğuk ve tehlikeli tuttuğun ve tamamen buraya uyum sağlamış gibi olan görüntünün arkasına saklanan  _sensin_. “ Juugo derin nefes alarak devam etti. “Ve inan bana, sen o görüntüyü sonsuza kadar tutamayacak kadar iyi birisin..”  
  
         Naruto, iç çekti.. Juugo, fısıldayarak sordu.  
            -“Gideceksin, değil mi?”    
           
         Sarışın genç adamın şokla gözleri büyüdü.  
____________________________________________________________________   
  
           Sasuke, o geldiğinden beri, içinin her geçen gün, her geçen dakika ne kadar dolduğuna şaşkın, öfkeli, üzgün, korku dolu, çaresiz ve  _dolu_ ydu.      
  
           Naruto, karanlıkla birlikte geldiğinde, ve ne kadar karanlık göründüğüyle, aslında Sasuke’ye geçmişi asla unutmadığını hatırlatmıştı. Onun Sasuke’ye karşı ilk zaferi bu olmuştu, çünkü o gün, Sasuke, dokuz kuyrukluya ya da istemediği bir akatsuki üyesine değil, Uzumaki Naruto’ya karşı çıkmıştı.  
  
          Sonra yine, Uzumaki Naruto’nun aslında yabancı oluşu, Sasuke yine hatırlamıştı, şaşkındı.   
  
          Kendisini toplamışken, bugün olanlar… Aslında her zaman, yıllardır kurtulmuş olduğunu düşündüğü şeyler yerindeydi. Oradan hiç kaybolmamışlardı.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
 _Naruto, Juugo’ya bakmıştı, şaşırmıştı, ve paniklemek üzereydi. Juugo tepkiyi yeterli nulduğunda başını sallamıştı.  
  
          -“Eğer susmamı istersen, susarım, hiçkimseye hiçbir şeyden söz etmem. Ve gittikten sonra, onlara bir şey söylemek istersen, bana söyle.”    
  
          Naruto başını sallamıştı.  
  
_        Sarışın genç adam, yatakta rahatça uzanmış, tavanı izleyen genç adama bakarak mırıldandı.  
          -“Sağol..”  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
           
             Hayatında en nefret ettiği kişi, Uchiha Sasuke’ydi.   
  
              Ama, Naruto ne yaparsa yapsın, bu nefretin yok olmasına engel olamamıştı. Sasuke, bunu sağlayacak  _hiçbir şey_ yapmıyordu ama, ona olan nefreti dakikalar geçtikçe daha az, ve daha az oluyordu.  
  
           Anlattığı herşey onun duyması içindi, bugün orada aslında herşeyi ona anlatmıştı.  
  
          Onu, orada öylece öperken, yaptığının ne kadar yanlış olduğunu ve kendisinin ne kadar korktuğunu o anda hissederken,  ve korkusunu gizleyip, korktuğunu Sasuke’nin öğrenmesinden korkarak, onun dudaklarına nasıl gülümsediğini hatırladığında, sadece, Sasuke’nin arkasını dönüp değişmesini istemişti.    
   
             Kendisi, yapacağı en son şey olsa bile bunu yapmak istemişti. Bunun herşeyiyle, her zaman Sasuke’de kalmasını istemişti.  
  
             Orada yüzünü yeniden sakinliğin arkasına gizlemişti. Aslında her zaman, nasıl da sakin göründüğünde, nasıl daha rahat düşünebildiğine ve böyle anlarda sesinin nasıl pürüzsüz çıktığına şaşırıyordu. Ve elleri ile, kendi hayatı ile onu iyileştirirken, o zaman tamamen farkına varmıştı.  
  
           Eğer Sasuke, kendisi ile savaşırken ölseydi, veya gözlerinin önünde ölseydi, onu, kendi hayatına mal olsa da hayata geri getirecekti.  
  
            Ve eğer, Naruto, elleri Sasuke’nin göğsündeki sargılar üzerinde, onu iyileştirirken soğuk bir maskeyle çırpınıyor olmasaydı, o anda ağlamaya başlayacaktı.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
          -“Hey!” Karin, karanlığın içerisinden az önce  Suigetsuyu arayarak cevapladı.  
          -“Hey..”  
    Suigetsu, karanlıkta kızıl saçlı genç kadına bakarken sordu.  
          -“Sence o farketmiş midir?”   
    Genç kadın, Sasuke’nin tepkisini düşünürken cevapladı.  
          -“Bazı şeyleri evet, bazı şeyleri hayır..”  
  
           Beyaz saçlı genç adam karanlığın içinden genç kadının gözlerini izleyerek mırıldandı.   
           -“Az önce yaşlı bir kadın gibi konuştun..”  
             Genç kadın homurdanarak bir şeyler söylerken Suigetsu onu izlemeye devam etti.  “Benden nefret ediyor musun?”  
  
             Karin’in homurdanması kesilirken, şu anda sessiz olan genç adama baktı. Genç adam da hala onu izliyordu.  
  
             -“Hayır…”  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
            Metallerin çarpışmaları, bağırışlar, kan..  
  
              Her birinin akıllarındaki ortak olan düşünce diğer düşünceler arasında sivriliyor, yükseliyordu.   
             Sasuke, Suigetsu, Naruto, Karin, Juugo bugün yine, aynı şeyi düşünüyordu.

             Görev bitene kadar hayatta kalmak…  
  
              Ve şimdi, her biri, daha önce üstesinden geldikleri bedenlerin aslında birer piyon olduğunu görerek, ve aslında şimdi savaşmaları gereken, bir satranç ordusuyken ve iki taraf da kendi kurallarına göre oynarken her an devrilebileceklerini, her zamanki gibi,  _biliyorlardı…_  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
           
          Naruto, en sonunda gerçek rakiplerine ulaşmış, bileğine taktığı bilekliğin tamamen kaybolduğunu görünce rakibinin onu yaralamasına izin verdi.   
  
          Yarayı iyileştirmedi. Ve dövüşün seyrini değiştirecek şekilde, rakipten güçsüzmüş rolü yapmayı kesti.  
  
          Bütün organizasyonun başında 7 kişi vardı. Önceden yolladıkları kuklasal bedenleri kolayca alt etmişlerdi. Şimdi bunlarla uğraşırken, aralarındaki farkı görebiliyordu.   
  
          Yedi kişiden her biri çok güçlüydü.  
  
           Naruto, ilk başta güçsüz olanı oynayarak rakibinin hareketlerini öğrenmeyi düşünmüştü, ve karşısındaki kahverengi saçlara sahip genç adam, akatsuki seviyesine eşitti. Kullandığı teknikler, onun elementi üzerinde büyük bir kontrolü olduğunu gösteriyordu.  
  
           Genç adam Naruto’ya gözle zorla seçilecek bir şekilde ilerlerken sırıtıyordu, zor bir dövüş olmamıştı-ah.. Sarışın genç adam hızla saldırıdan kaçarken, diğerinin ifadesi soldu.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
          -“Biri daha gitti..”  
  
         Suigetsu eğleniyormuş gibi, ama ciddi bir sesle söyleyip diğer taraftan saldıran adama döndü. Juugo, mühür kendini göstermemiş, ama karşısındaki yine de pek şanslı değil ve bu sefer Juugo ciddiyken , Sasuke birbirini ortalayan iki kişiyle dövüşüyordu.  
  
         Karin, düşmanları saptamak için kendi kör noktasını bulmuş, gizlenirken kendini açığa vuruyordu. Ve Naruto’nun bulunduğu yerde birinin chakrası ölmeye başladığını gördü. Ve oradaki iki chakra varlığı da çok güçlüydü. Yeniden üç takım arkadaşının savaştığı arenaya döndü ve Sasuke ile dövüşen, güçsüz olarak nitelendirilen adam birden gözden kayboldu.  
  
           Karin o anda, sadece chakranın bıraktığı yolu takip edebildi.  
  
           -“Karin!”  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
        -“Bu da benim özel yeteneğim, süper hız…” Az önce Karin’in arkasında belirmmiş olan shinobi, alaylı bir şekilde, kılıcının ucu genç kadının vücudundan çıkmışken, bunları söyledi.  
  
         Herkes, genç adamın bir şeyler daha söyleyeceğini biliyordu, ama az önce genç kadının ismini haykıran beyaz saçlı genç adam göz açıp kapayana kadar orada belirip katanayı tutan kolundan başlayarak bedeni ikiye ayırmıştı.  
  
       Genç adam uzun kılıcın sapından tutup çekti. Kızıl saçlı genç kadın ağzına gelen kanı tükürürken hırladı.  
  
         -“Lanet…olsun..”  
  
        Suigetsu’nun onun tek kolunu omzuna dolamasına bir şey söylemedi, Genç adam diğerlerine baktı.  
  
         -“Onu buradan götürüyorum, tabi eğer gerisini siz haledebilirseniz..”  
       Sasuke, shinobinin kendisine yaptığı saldırıyı bloke ederken “heh”ledi. Suigetsu başını sallayarak genç kadını belinden, onu incitmemeye çalışarak tuttu. İki saniye sonra iki kişi arenadan kaybolduğunda, dövüşler, yine devam etti.  
  
         -“APTAL!”    Beyaz saçlı genç adam genç kadını ağaca yasladığında ondan duyduğu ilk kelime –epey yüksek sesle- bu oluca yüzünü buruşturdu.  
          -“Bu senin teşekkür etme stilin mi-“  
          -“APTAL!” Suigetsu gözlerini devirmek üzereyken Karin konuşmaya devam etti.  
“Nasıl bu kadar dikkatsiz olabilirsin!”  
           -“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?”   
__________________________________________________________________  
 _  
Sessizlikten, ikisi de, artık neredeyse birbirlerinin uyumaya başladığını sanacaklardı. İkisi de, karanlık içinde gizlice birbirini izliyorlardı.._

 _-“Suigetsu..”  
        Genç adam, Karin’in birden bire fısıldamasıyla hafifçe irkildi.  
         -“Eğer yarın, düşersem, beni kurtarmaya çalışmayın.. ”   
       Genç adam bir anlam verememişken sessizlik devam etti._  
___________________________________________________________-_________  
       
    -“Orada-ki özellikle seni uyardıktan sonra, nasıl dikkatsizce dövüşü bırakabilip benim kıçımı kurtarmaya geldiğin hatırlasana! Ölebilirdin!”   
       Suigetsu dikkatle genç kadına baktı.  
       -“Kan kaybediyorsun.” (halisünasyon görüyorsun vs vs türünden)  
       -“Eğer şanslı olmasaydın sen de kan kaybediyor olurdun.”  
  
             Suigetsu Karin’e sessizce hak verdi, ardından elini az önce açılmış yaranın üzerine koyup kontrol ederken mırıldandı.  
  
            -“Aptal sensin”.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  


           Bitmişti. Karin şimdi içeride, yaşlı bir kadın tarafından iyleştiriliyordu. Dışarıda, dört kişi, sessizce belkiyordu.  
  
          Naruto, hala hafifçe kanayan yarasını tutuyordu. Yüzünde, hiçbir şey saklamamasına rağmen hiçbir duygu belirtisi yoktu.  
          -“Neden onu iyileştirmiyorsun?”  Naruto gözlerini Suigetsu’nun üzerine çevirdi. “Siz gelene kadar taze kan kokusunun yanında kaldım ve şimdi yine, başka birinin taze kanını koklamak sinirlerimi bozuyor, inan.”   
          Sarışın onu anlıyordu, kendi kanının kokusu duymak da ona hiç iyi duygular vermiyordu. “Kendime zaman kazandırmak için.” Beyaz saçlı adam anlamayarak ona baktı, ama daha sonrasında, Karin yürüyebilecek şekilde dışarı çıkana kadar ağzını açmadı.  
  
          Naruto, giymekten nefret ettiği siyah formanın altında, bilekliğin yokluğunu bir kez daha hissederken iç çekti.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
         
        Otele, bugün orada geçirecekleri son gün olduğunu bilerek gizlice girdiler. Formalarını sessizce çıkarıp, üzerindeki giysilerle kaldılar, Suigetsu hiçbir şey söylemeden Karin’in yanında dururken, diğerleri, banyoya girdi.  
  
       Naruto, suya girdiğinde,suyun yüksek sıcaklığının göğsündeki yaranın üzerinden geçerken acı vermediğini fark etti. Bu ona nedense daha da acı verirken, başını, onun garip hareketlerinden şüphelenmeye başladığını gördüğü Sasuke’ye çevirdi. Siyah saçlı genç adam, saklamayı iyi beceriyordu. Ama Naruto, anlayabiliyordu. Yeniden onu yalnızlığa iten üzgün düşüncelerden kurtulmak için çabalamaya çalıştı. Bitiyordu, Naruto, bilekliğin ilk kaybolduğu anda bunu anlamıştı, şimdi, tamamen kaybolduğunda, burada sadece biraz daha kalmak istemişti.  
  
       Sasuke, hiç kimseye veda etmeden gitmişti. Hiç kimseyi, giderken yüzlerini bile görmemişti.

       Naruto, bunu yapamazdı. Ondan nefret ediyordu, ondan  _nefret_  ediyordu.. Onu her gördüğünde, kendini bir maskeyle korusa bile, içinden bir şeyler kopmaya devam ediyordu. Ama, asla vazgeçmediği bir şey, onu yeniden getirmek, asla vazgeçmeyi hayal etmediği şey, onu her gördüğünde, bunu yapmak için titriyordu.  
  
       Naruto, hepsinin içinde bu şekilde düşüncelerine dalacak kadar dikkatsiz ve güçsüzken, yumruklarını sıkarak yanındaki genç adamı izlemeye devam etti.  
  
         Sasuke,başını çevirip ona baktığında, o bütün düşüncelerini, gözlerinden uzaklaştırmayı başarmıştı.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
             Her biri, yemek için bir şeyler atıştırdılar ve her biri odalarına girdi. Sasuke, odadayken, kapıdan Naruto’nun girdiğini gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı. Ve Naruto, onun gözlerinin içine bakarak arkasını dönmeden kapıyı kapattırken onu izledi. Her an, eğer saldırırsa burayı havaya uçurmaya hazır bir şekilde onun hareketlerini takip etti.   
  
          Naruto da dikkatliydi. Çünkü artık bir şey saklayamıyor, ama bir şey göstermiyordu. Sessizce, sakin görünmeye çalışarak, Sasuke’nin oturduğu yatağın kenarına oturdu. Sasuke daha da doğrulduğunda, Naruto, genç adamın bu gün aldığı sıyrıkların çoğunluğunun geçtiğini gördü. Kendi aldığı yaralardn en sonuncusu, onun yanında kalmak için ayırdığı süre geçmek, bitmek üzereydi.  
  
         -“Juugo yalnız kalmak istediğini söyledi.”  Yalan söyledi. Sasuke, Juugo’nun böyle bir şey isteyecek kondisyonu olmaığını biliyordu, kaşlarını daha da çattı. Naruto yalanının yakalandığını görünce endişelenmek yerine, kendisini de şaşırtarak neşeli bir şekilde iç çekti.    
         -“Doğru söylemediğimi ben böyleyken her zaman kolayca anlıyorsun..” Gülümsedi. Sasuke’nin gözleri büyüdü.   
         -“Sana hiçbir zaman neden akatsukiye katıldığımı söylemedim, çünkü bunu sen öğrenecektin, daha önce öğrenmemen gerekirdi, çünkü emin değildim.”   
  


         _Ve aptaldım, senin tepkini tahmin etmekten korktum…  
  
       _-“Ben her zaman aynı kişiydim.” Naruto yine, şimdi sakin görünen gözlere baktı.  “Konoha’ya saldırmak için oraya gitseydin, ben, benimle aynı olan kişinin yapacaklarını yapardım.”    
  
        -“Bunları neden bana söylüyorsun?”   
          
       Sarışın, her an öldürülme riskini taşırken iç çekti.  
  
          “Senin ne yapmak istediğini sonuna kadar biliyordum, geldiğimden beri, gelmeden önce de.. Seni gördüğüm andan beri, ne olursa olsun gelebileceğini biliyordum. Seninle hiçbir zaman gerçek olarak dövüşmedik, yıllar öncesinden ben, seni öldürmemeye çalışıyordum. Ve bu yüzden eşit değildik. Şimdi de eşit değiliz, seni öldürmeyi düşünmek istemiyorum.   
  
            Ama Konoha’ya saldırmana izin vermeyeceğim. Amaçların ne kadar doğru ya da yanlış olursa olsun. ”

 

          Sasuke, yumruklarını sıktı.  
  
         -“Beni vazgeçiremezsin. Kararımı çoktan verdim, bunu sen bile değiştiremezsin.”- _  
_      

         -“Biliyorum.” Sasuke, yine, mavi gözlerin derinleştiğini gördüğünde, sustu.  _  
_ “Böyle bir şeyi yapmak istemiş olabilirim, etrafımdakilerin önünde kendimi sonuna kadar parçalamış olabilirim, içinde ışık yoksa, sonunda başarısız olabilirim. Asla yenilmem, asla kaybetmem, asla kazanmam. En sonunda şimdi olduğu gibi, içimde bir yerlerde, kaybetmeyi zorlaştırmak için bir kabuğun içine büzülebilirim. Ama kabuk kırılır, ve benim onu üzerimde tutmaya devam etmeyi istemem, bunu değiştirmez.”  _  
_  
            Sessizlik içinde genç adamın sözleri yankılanırken, sarışın genç  derin bir adam nefes aldı. _  
                _

     -“Bir insan ne kadar isterse de, bazı şeyleri yapamaz, kimse zamanı geriye alamaz, hiç kimse ışığı hiç birşeyden varedemez, Ama ışığın yokluğunda hep karanlık vardır ve hiç kimsenin karanlığı yaratmasına gerek yoktur.  
  


     Naruto, az önceki halinden eser yok, gözleri dolu dolu, şimdi yerinde donmuş bir şekilde ona bakan Sasuke’ye  hüzünle gülümsedi.  
         “-Senin ışığını yaratamam, üzgünüm.. “  
                
       Ardından Naruto uzanıp Sasuke'nin dudaklarına değerken, şu ana kadar söylemediği her şey söylendi, Naruto’nun şu ana dek kendine bile göstermediği hisler açıldı, büyüdü, canlandı, yenilendi..  Sasuke, birkaç saniyelik bu dokunuştaki duyguların yükü altında nefessiz kaldı.   
  
        Sarışın geri çekildiğinde, bir eli ile genç adamın yanağına dokundu, hafızasına kazıdı ve hiç karşısında hareket etmemiş olan genç adama bakarak yine önceki gibi bir gülümsemeyi yüzüne yerleştirdi.  
           -“Bir şey umut etmek istemiyorum.”   
  
          Ve Naruto’nun parmaklarının hareketiyle, siyah saçlı genç adamın gözleri kapanırken, genç adam onu sırt üstü yatırdı, yavaşça üstünü örttü.   
  
           -“Lütfen ben buradan gidene kadar uyanma..”   
      Yataktan kalkmadan önce, duymadığını bilmesine rağmen, yalvarır gibi bir sesle eğilip, usulca fısıldadı.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
       _İçinde ışık yoksa..senin ışığını yaratamam.. üzgünüm..._

  
          Sasuke gözlerini hızla açarken ayağa fırladı. Dengesini sağlaması ve başının dönmesinin geçmesi için, bir-iki saniye geçmesi gerekti. Odanın kapısını açtığında herkesin, tek bir kişi hariç, orada olduğunu gördüğünde, kaşlarını çattı. Aralarında hiç biri, şaşkın görünmüyordu.  
          Ne zaman dışarıya fırladığını, ne zaman çılgınca genç adamın kokusunu takip ettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Şehrin bitiminde, ağaçların başladığı yerde koku bitiyordu.   
  
         Ağaçların önünde parıldayan kızıl ateşin yanına gelmişti. Ve aşağıya baktığında, onun buraya geldiğinin tek izi, onun buraya geldiğini gösteren tek şey, onun gittiğini gerçek kılacak tek şey, tek sembol, yüzükle beraber, yakılıyordu.  
  
          Hissettiği, şimdiye kadar yaşadıklarından farklı olan bu acıyla, Sasuke, ilk defa, Uzumaki Naruto için gözyaşı döktü.  
  
_____  
  
        Naruto, saldırdı, yaralandı, umursamadı,yeniden saldırdı, etrafında dövüşen arkadaşlarını ile düşmanlarını zorlukla ayırırken, arkadaşlarını olması gerektiği gibi korudu.  
  
         Yok ettiği sembol, artık genç adama değmiyor, onu tutmuyorken, şimdi genç adam, aynı siyahlığın kendisiyle yüzleşirken, onlarla dövüşürken, aslında çok iyi biliyordu.  
  
        Her şey, oradaydı, kanıtlar yok olduysa da, her şey aklındaydı, her şey içindeydi .  
  
         Bunu ikisi de çok iyi biliyordu.

         Çünkü hiçbir şey, asla, yok olmamıştı.  
  
    Uzumaki Naruto, başından beri unutulmamış, ve bu sefer unutulmadığını hatırlatmışken, haftalarca, kendisi onlarla birlikte,  ve haftalarca, gizledikleri şeyler hep oradayken, Hepsi şu an Sasuke’nin önünde alevler arasında dururken, ve yüzük, giysinin aksine parçalanıp yok olmazken, rüzgar, yaprakları ve çiçekleri tanıdık bir şekilde ateşin üzerine sürüklerken,Sasuke yüzüğün karanlık renginin alevler üzerinden geçtikçe, daha da parlak olmasını izledi.

  
                                                 SON

                                                   
 **Not: Bu sondan 1 yıl sonra (9. sınıfta)  2. cildi yazmıştım, bir bölüm sonra 2. Cilt başlıyor.**


	3. Chapter 3

First wave birinci dalgaydı. Şimdi Collapse, kumdan kalelerin yıkılışını anlatıyor. Kumdan bir tümseğe mi dönüşeceğiz  yoksa daha çetin bir kaleye mi.

Başlanış tarihi: 6 ekim 2009   
yazmışım arkadaşlar, bu benim ilkokul-lise geçiş zamanımdı, yazım tarzım nasıldı hatırlamıyorum ama şu andakinden biraz daha kötü. Konu güzel ama. Beğenildi. Sasunaru-Narusasu var.   
  
Bu hikayeye başlamadan önce not almışım zamanında, konuşma yapmışım, işte burada:

  
  
Başlarken farklı bir fikirle gelmek istedim, ya da hakkında daha önce hiç senaryo okumadığım bir şeyle, ilk önce Naruto’nun akatsuki adlı organizasyona katılmasıyla başladı, ardından onun iç dünyasını irdelemeye çalıştım, ama bir seferde hepsini irdelemedim.  
Ve uzun zamandır aklımda olan bir fikir, “rüzgar” ile Naruto’nun bağlantısı. İlk bölümden itibaren Naruto ile rüzgarı bağıntılamıştım, ve sasuke de elektrik ile ateşi bir şekilde kontrol edebildiğine göre, bunu varsaydım.   
SandCastles-The Collapse:  **Naruto’nun, Sasuke’de hayatının bir parçasını bırakırken dilediği şey gerçekleşir. Bir çok şey yeniden değişir.** ****  
Aklımda şekillenmiş olan şeyi yazıyorum, korkuyorum, ama yazmaya devam edeceğim, artık nasıl bir son getirebilirsem. Bu sefer kalem kullanacağım yazarken çünkü.. Tam olarak emin değildim, collapse vardı, ama nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyordum, en sonunda buldum, ve buraya kadar geldiğim her satırda ayrıntılandı, ben de onun ayrıntılanmasını izledim öyle .  
   Mail kutunuzu kontrol etmeyi unutmayın:D bir sene için kaybolmadım çünkü:D İyi günler:)  
                                                                                                                      23 eylül 2009-16:37  

 

Başlanış tarihi: 6 ekim 2009

__________________________________________________________

**SandCastles: The Collapse**

__________________________________________________________

 

 

      -“Hastaneye gitmek istemiyorum!”

       -“Hayır,Naruto!Az önce aldığın darbeler hepimizden daha fazlaydı,Sana kim bizi korumanı söyledi ki!” Pembe saçlı genç kız, sözünü bitirse de kaşlarını çatarak Naruto’ya bakmaya devam etti. Sakura konuşurken kenarda durarak onları dinlemeyi seçen Neji, Naruto’ya doğru ilerledi.

        -“Öyleyse Sakura-san’ın seni kontrol etmesine izin ver-“

        -“Hayır!”

       Neji’nin kaşları çatıldı. Sarışın genç adam, hışımla ikisinin arasından geçerek oradan ayrıldı. Orada olan, bu kavgayı gören anlayan, anlamayan kim varsa hepsi susmuş, birbirlerine bakıyorlardı.

 

 

 

     Kisame ölmüştü, bir jinchuuriki eğer öldürülebilirse, Kisame’nin verdiği zararları ölmeden önce verecekti. Aslında, görünüşte, on yedi kişi içinde, ölüme yaklaşan birisi yoktu.

 

   Ama bu sadece buz dağının görünen kısmıydı. Ve kimsenin bilmediği bir şey daha vardı.

Orada buz dağının arkasında kalan kişi, aslında her zamankinden  _çok daha_  fazla ölüme yakındı.  
  


 

 

 

  -“Lanet olsun.”

 

    Naruto, içinden geleni söverek, üçlü kanepeye çöktü. Evet, sağlıksızdı, evet, bakıma ihtiyacı vardı. Ama Naruto, kimseyle bu kadar riske giremezdi. Çünkü birisi onu kontrol etseydi, onun bakıma ya da iyileşmeye her zamankinden daha fazla ihtiyacı olduğunu anlardı.

 

   Ve evet, Naruto artık tam değildi. Ve Neji ya da Hinata gibi o özel gözlere sahip insanların onun üstüne bu kadar gitmediğine memnundu. Belki de Naruto’yu görmüşlerdi. Öyleyse, uzun süre sessiz kalmayacaklardı.

 

    Kendisini, yemek yiyemeyecek kadar yorgun hissediyordu.Genç adam yerinden kalktı, uzun süredir ilk kez girdiği yatak odasında, yatağına uzandı.

 

    Naruto, az önce, birkaç saat önce, ölümün pençesinden nasıl sıyrıldığını bilmiyordu. Hayatında ölüme bir çok defa yaklaşmıştı, ama bu o kadar belli ve hissedilirdi ki.. Ve dövüşürken, arkadaşlarını korumaya çalışırken aldığı, ve ciddi olup olmaması konusunda nasılsa arkadaşlarını kandırdığı yara, hâlâ iyileşmemişti.

 

     Yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu.

 

 

      _-“Aptal!-aptal-aptal!”_

 

      Naruto ağaçların üzerinde hızla, bildiği, ama kendisinin bilmediği bir yere doğru ilerlerken sürekli bunları tekrarlıyordu.

      -“Bütün formasını ve yüzüğü ateşe atmasından anlamalıydık.” Dedi Suigetsu, umursamaz görünmeyi başaramayarak.

        Karin başını  sallarken, Naruto, elinde kendisine tanıdık gelen iki yüzüğe baktı.

  
***

 

         Sarışın genç adam gözlerini açtı ve odasında olduğuna kendini inandırmaya çalıştı. Gördükleri, normal bir rüyadan ibaret değildi, sanki görüntüler, uykuyla bağlantısını kesmiş ve kendilerini ona göstermişlerdi. Gördüklerindeki, Naruto’nun o olduğu kişi, kendisi değildi,

 

      Hawk ile seyahat eden kişi kendisi değildi, Ama düşünülen, konuşulan kişi, kendisiydi.

 

     Ve iki yüzükten birisi,kendisinindi.Naruto, yüzüğün yok olmayacağını kendisinin önceden tahmin edip etmediğini bilmiyordu. Ama diğerinin yanında,yüzük, sanki ondan bir eksiği yokmuş gibi zarar görmemişti.

 

      Ve diğer yüzük, Sasuke’ye aitti. Yüzükleri tutan kişi de oydu. Ama Naruto, akatsuki yüzüklerinin metallerin ısınmaya başlamış sertliğini, sanki kendisine aitmiş gibi hissetmişti.

 

       Genç adam gözlerini kırpıştırarak az önce olan rüya ya da her neyse şeylerin etkisinden kurtulmak amacıyla banyoya gitmek için yatağından doğrulduğunda, bir acı dalgası onu yine sardığında irkildi.

 

      Kazağını kaldırdı ve bazı insanların o an bakmayı bile beceremeyeceği yarasına baktı. Kaç saat geçmişti?

 

       Naruto, hiçbir şekilde paniğe kapılamaya çalışarak gövdesini geri kapattı. Kendisi cevabını biliyor muydu, böyle olacağını biliyor muydu? Ne olacaktı? Naruto daha önce de kendisini bu kadar çok sorguluyor muydu?

 

        Neler oluyordu?  
  


 ______

 

 

 

       -“Ne demek kaçmalarına izin verdiniz?” Karin hışımla sordu.

      -“Biz izin vermedik, kaçtılar.”

      -“On yedi kişi artı  _Na_ -dokuz kuyruklu! Hepsi birden mi?!”

Turuncu maskeli adam, az önce Kisame’nin ölüsünün bulunduğu yeri gösterdi.

      “Onlar, Kisame’yi öldürmeye çalışırken birer birer yorgun düştüler. Dokuz kuyruklu, onları Zetsu ve benden korumak için önlerine atladı. O ana kadar da onları koruyarak, bir çok saldırıyı kendisi omuzlamıştı.

    Bana ihanet edebileceğini biliyordum, ve güçlü olduğunu çok iyi biliyordum. Kisame öldüğünde, neredeyse kendisi de ölecekti, ama arkadaşlarını alıp ışınlandı, dövüşü bitirdi. Bu kadar basit.”

 

      -“Belki de şimdiye ölmüştür” dedi karanlık olan Zetsu. “Orada o halde ayakta durması beni bile şaşırtmıştı.” Juugo göz ucuyla ona baktığında, Sasuke’nin hafifçe kasıldığını gördü.

 

       Aslında dün geceden beri, Sasuke sinir harbi içerisindeydi. Sarışın, onu bu hale getirmişti. Onun bilincini elinden aldıktan sonra gitmiş, Sasuke de kendine geldiğinde delirmişti. Ama yine, Sasuke, Naruto için neden bu kadar korktuğuna şaşırıyordu.

 

        O ölmezdi. O ölemiyordu, ölemezdi. Neden, hiç bilmediği bir şey üzerine durmadan bu şekilde düşünüyordu? Neden, ihtimallere şu anda önem vermeyip de bu kadar-

 

         _-“Bu kadar kolay ölmeyeceğimi biliyorsun.”_

 

         -korkuyordu…

 

Sasuke’nin gözleri, kafasında yankılanan habersiz sesle, iri iri açıldı.

____

 

 

   Naruto, tedavi üzerine köyün neredeyse yarısıyla kavga etmişti. “Ben iyiyim.” Diye üstüne basa basa söylese de, kimse ona inanmıyordu. Aslında, haklılardı, çünkü Naruto’ya bakıldığında, en mantıklı olan şey, onun söylediklerine inanmamaktı. Çünkü o, tehlikenin ortasına atlamak için haftalar önce konohadan ayrıldığında, böyle görünmüyordu.

 

    Ama şimdi, o her zaman yüzüne taktığı sahte maske değil, ruhu parçalanmış gibiydi.

 

         Bakışlarında, gizlemeye artık gerek duymadığı bir hüzün vardı. Arkadaşları, öncesinden, tüm bunlar yaşanmadan, bir şeyler sezmişlerdi. Tsunade hâla Naruto’nun gideceği gün çıkan arbedeyi hatırlıyordu. Naruto’nun büyük bir olasılıkla bundan haberi yoktu.

 

       Onu kurtarmak istemişlerdi. Çünkü biliyorlardı, Naruto ne kadar soğukkanlı olursa olsun, ne kadar farklı bir Uzumaki Naruto gibi görünsün, o  _bu_ Naruto’ydu. Ve daha saatler öncesinde, gidenlerin birçoğu, onun için gitmişlerdi.

 

       Ama görünüşe bakılırsa, geç kalmışlardı.

 

 _____

 

     Sarışın genç adam, bunca tartışmanın ardından yorgun, öksürek banyoya girdi. Musluğu açtı, avuçlarına doldurduğu suyu yüzüne çarparken, görüşü her geçen an biraz daha netleşti. Ardından aynadaki aksini gördü.

    

_“Bana ihanet edebileceğini biliyordum….”_

      Naruto, yine düşüncelerini bıçak gibi yaran bu yeni şeyi duyduğunda, nefesini tuttu. İki yeri birden görüyordu!

      İki yer de karanlıktı. Ve Naruto, bir başka yerin karanlığını görürken, aynı zamanda aynadaki aksini de görebiliyordu. Ve bir öncekine kıyasla, bu sefer iki kişinin duygularını birden hissediyordu.

 

       Kendisinin duyduklarını seçebilmek çok kolaydı, şaşkınlık ve boşluk.. Ama turuncu maskeli adam konuştukça, kendisinin olmayan acılar, nefret boşluğu doldurmaya yetiyordu.

        Naruto, Sasuke’nin hep böyle olup olmadığını merak etti.

 

        Şu anda Naruto’nun iki kişinin içinde hissettiği bütün duygular, Naruto’da vardı. Kötü olan duyguların hepsi. Ama bir tanesi eksikti ki, bu Sasuke’nin içini, Narutodan tamamen farklı kılıyordu.

          “Belki de şimdiye ölmüştür.”  Naruto ve Sasuke, buz gibi sesin söyledikleriyle aynı anda irkildiler ve Naruto korkunun kendi boşluğunu doldurmasını izledi.

 

        Artık bir fark kalmamıştı.  
  


       Kendi korkusuna baktı, atnada, kendisini inceliyordu. Teninin nasıl solgunlaştığını, gözlerinin altında oluşan mor halkaları gördü. T-shirtünü çıkardı ve nasıl henüz öyle olmasa da bir ölüye giderek nasıl benzediğini gördü. Mavi gözleri iri iri açılmıştı.

 

       _“Hayır…”_  Naruto, sessizliğin bozulması ile irkilirken aynadan bir iki adım uzaklaştı. Sasuke’nin düşünceleri akıcı bir şekilde gidip geliyordu. “Sen ölmeyeceksin.” Demişti. Sarışın genç adam, onun söyledikleriyle uyandı. Evet, o ölmeyecekti. Hala aynada kendi aksini görebiliyordu. Kime söylediğini bilmeden, “bu kadar ölmeyeceğimi biliyorsun.” Diye mırıldandı.

 

       Bunun ardında hissettiği duygu, şaşkınlık oldu. Ama bu duygu Naruto’ya ait değildi.

 

        Aynı anda görüntüler kayboldu. Naruto, şimdi, sadece aynadaki aksini görüyordu. Fakat  genç adamın sanki arkasını dönse mağara ile karşılaşacakmış gibi bir hissi vardı.

 

        Şimdi kendi de şaşkındı, uykusuzdu ve burada ayakta, bilinçli olarak görüntüler görmüştü. Hayır, sadece görüntüler değil, başka birini hissetmişti.Ve tek yönlü değildi,

 

         İki kişinin duygularını hissedebiliyordu. İki kişinin gördüklerini görebiliyordu. Ve eğer Sasuke’nin düşündüklerini duyduğu katılırsa, iki kişinin düşüncelerini duyabiliyordu.

 

        Bu sefer büyük ihtimalle, Sasuke’de onu duymuştu.

 

       Ya da Naruto, gerçekten çıldırıyordu.

 

____

 

         Kafasında duyduğu sesten sonra nasıl aynı anda iki yerde olabilmişti? Nasıl olup da, hiçbir belirti göstermeden böyle olabilmişti? Neden Naruto böyle uzakta olduğu halde, onu görebilmişti?

 

           Kafasının içinde beliren ikinci görüntüde, solgun, sarışın bir çocuk ileri doğru uzanmıştı ve iki kol, omuzların üzerine ellerini yerleştirmişti. Naruto, üzerine yaslanmış, aynaya bakıyordu. Ürkmüş, şaşkın, kararlı, ama içi boş bir ifade ile.

 

         Beline kadar, gövdesi yer yer morluklarla ve kesiklerle doluydu. Ama Sasuke’yi şu anda düşündürmeye başlayan, genç adamın sesinin kafasında belirdiğinde nasıl olduğu idi. Sesi ikna ediciydi. Ama kimi ikna etmeye çalışıyordu? Kuzgun saçlı genç adam sarışını, onun gözlerinden ama kendi ilgisi ile görmüştü. Ve Sasuke, yıllar öncesinden hayal meyal hatırladığı her şeyin nedenini arayan bir çocuğa bakar gibi ona bakıyordu.

 

       Bunlar kısa bir zaman diliminde olmuştu. Sasuke, ikinci bir duygu fırtınasının ağırlığı üstünden kalktığında, hala şaşkındı.

 

       Daha dün, öfkeden, çaresizlikten deliye dönmüş,bütün şehirde silinmeye başlamış kokusunu takip ederek, ama ne yaptığını bilmeden onu aramıştı.

 

       Onu korumak istemişti.

 

        Birkaç hafta önce, onu bu hale gördüğünde kılını bile kıpırdatmayacağını biliyordu. Hatta onu bizzat kendisi bu hale gözünü kırpmadan getirmekte tereddüt etmeyecekti. Ama şimdi, onu öyle gördüğünde paniği ve dehşeti yeniden hissetmişti. .

 

          Evet, belki Sasuke çıldırıyordu, bu zaten varolan bir şeydi.

 

          Ya da kim bilir, belki de Naruto ondan intikam almaya çalışıyordu.

 

______

 

         Naruto, Tsunade’nin ona zorla verdiği iyileştirici merhemleri sürdü, Biraz bekledikten sonra giyinmek için dolabını açtı. Beyaz, uzun kollu t-shirtini çekerken, bilekliğin hala bileğinde takılı olduğunu farketti. Bir an ona baktıktan sonra onu bileğinden çıkardı ve dolabın içlerinde bir yere yerleştirdi.  
  
  
          Mutfaktan atıştırmak için kendine bir şeyler aldı, suyunu doldurdu ve dışarı çıktı.  
  
           Bekledi, bekledi. Hokage anıtlarının yanlarına kadar yürüdü, çevredeki köylülerin selamlarına karşılık verdi, Ichiraku ramen dükkanının önünden geçerken yaşlı adamı elinden geldiğince nazik bir biçimde reddetti, ufak bir çocuğun kaçan balonunu geri getirdi ve çocuğun annesinin teşşekkür etmesine gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.  
  
             Sonra, eve dönmeye karar verdi ve yavaş yavaş, eve dönüş yolunu yürümeye başladı. Sokaklarda pek kimse kalmamıştı, kalanlar  da kendi işleri ile meşguldüler.  Naruto, birden yürümeyi kesti ve kıpırdamadan, bir yere seslendi.   
  
          -“Kendini saklama, Neji.”  Birkaç saniye içinde Neji, onun önündeydi ve ifadesine bakılırsa, Naruto’nun onu farketmesinden rahatsız olmamışa benziyordu. Sakince Naruto’nun mavi gözlerine baktı. “Demek beden kondisyonun sana, beni farketmene izin veriyor, bu hayli ilginç. Özellikle bedeninin şu anda yorgunluktan komaya girmiş olman etkenini görmezden geldiğini sayarsak.”  
  
             Naruto, Neji’nin yüzüne bakmayı kesti, derin bir nefes aldı, verdi ve Neji’nin yanından yürüyüp geçecekken diğer genç adam yine onun önünde belirdiğinde yürümeyi kesti ve gözlerini onunkilere sabitledi. “Ne istiyorsun?”  
    
          -“Daha ne kadar saklamaya çalışayı düşünüyorsun?” dedi genç adam. “Böyleyken diğerleri çoktan endişelenmeye başladılar bile.  
  
           -“Her şeyi sadece sen görmedin değil mi?”  Neji susarken Naruto, Hinata’nın varlığını hissetti. Hinata, Neji’nin yanında yerini alırken “Her şeyi görmedik, Naruto-kun.” Dedi. “Bize izin vermiyorsun, göstermiyorsun.” Naruto, şaşırarak onlara baktı.  
  


            -“Hiçbirinizin gözleri göremedi mi?” Genç kız başını üzüntüyle iki yana sallarken Neji’ye baktı. “Ama Neji sempai buna benzer bir şeyi daha önce gördüğünü söyledi.” Naruto önüne baktı. “Büyük Chiyo’da.”

         Naruto devamını bekledi ama gelmeyince gözlerini kaldırarak ikisine baktı. Hinata’nın gözleri endişeliydi.

 

 

            -“Ama seninki çok daha farklı Naruto.” Diye konuştu Neji. “Bunu ne Hyuuga’ların byakuganı, ne de Sharingan çözebildi.”

 

             Genç adam iç çekti ve solgun gözlerini ona çevirdi. “Başın yine dertte Naruto. Bu sefer başını öyle bir belaya soktun ki ne savaşmak ne de kaçmak seni kurtaracak.”

 

          Sarışın genç adam onlar gittikten sonra bir süre orada düşündü, daha sonra eve doğru koşmaya başladı.  
_________ 

  
  
  
     Naruto, uyuyamıyordu. Uyuyamıyordu ve uyumak için aldığı ilaçlar etki etmiyordu. Yerinden kalkarak banyoya gitti ve ilaçlar yüzünden yediğini hissedemediği ne varsa çıkardı. Sinirliydi ve bunu izleyen ve sesini çıkaramayan birisini biliyordu.

 

     Öfkeyle, içindeki dokuz kuyruklu canavardan nefret ettiğini bir kez daha farketti.

  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  


        
  


      -“İyi misin?”   
  
     Juugo, alnında ter damlaları birikmeye başlamış olan Sasuke’ ye havlu uzattı. Genç adam tepki vermediğinde, elini indirdi.  
  
       Karin, Sasuke’nin chakrasını izliyordu. Aniden dalgalanmış ve değişmişti. Sanki.. bir sağlık sorunu yaşıyordu ama bunun vücudu üzerinde hiçbir etkisi yoktu.  
  
      Suigetsu da, suyundan biraz daha içtikten sonra Sasuke’ye uzattı.Sasuke düşünüyordu, onu görmedi.

 

  
__________________________________________________________

            
              Naruto, ilaçları vücudundan uzaklaştırdığı anda uykusu gelince gözlerini devirdi. Neden bu kadar telaşa kapıldığını bilmiyordu. Önce, daha fazla ilaç almayı düşünüyordu. Zehirlenebilirdi. Ve eğer şu anda önemli bir sorunla karşı karşıyaysa, bu ilaçlar yüzünden ölebilirdi.  _Böyle ölen bir shinobi.*  
     
    _         Naruto olasılıkları boşverdi ve merak etti. Bir jinchuuriki.Büyük ihtimalle intihar ettiklerini düşünürlerdi.Onlara göre, intihar etmek için bir çok sebebi vardı.  
               _Onlar_  kimdi? Sarışın artık  _onlar_ diye bir şey olmadığını hatırlayınca güldü. Bu eskilerden kalma bir alışkanlığıydı.Bazen unutuyor ve böyle düşünüyordu. Ama artık “biz” vardı.  
  
           “Biz” ve “Sasuke”.  
            Naruto yine güldü. Bu çok neşesiz bir gülüştü.  
  
__________________________________________________________

  

__________________________________________________________  
  
      Genç adam sadece birkaç saat uyuyabildi. Dışarı çıktığında, Konohanın çoğunlukla yaşları 16-17 arasında değişen shinobi camiasının onu beklediğini gördü. İçini çekti. Hepsi, onu o hokagenin odasına gidene kadar takip etmişlerdi.

 

 

     Konuştular..  
  
      Tsunade, Naruto’yu en başına yolluyordu. Büyük Chiyo’nun olduğu yere. Normail bir görev gibi görünecek olsa da Naruto oraya kendi yaşamı için gidiyordu. Ne olacağını değil, henüz bu noktaya gelmemişti. Ne olduğunu bulmak için.  
  
       Naruto geldiğinde Tsunade onu köşeye sıkıştırmamıştı, onunla kavga etmemişti onu bir şey için zorlamamıştı. Onunla konuştuktan sonra da sadece durmuş, sarışını izlemişti.

       -“Bir şey sormayacak mısın?” Naruto bir anda sormuştu. Tsunade uzun süre düşünmeden yanıtladı. “Sorarsam cevap verecek misin?” Kehribar rengi gözleri şimdi susmuş olan mavi gözlere kilitlenmişti. Ve sonra bir an, yüzüne engel olamadı. Naruto Tsunade’nin gizlemeye çalıştığı korkuyu, sevgiyi, umudu ve umutsuzluğu gördüğünde onun yanına gitti ve kadının bir şey demesine fırsat bırakmadan onun elini tuttu. “Ölmeden geri döneceğim.” Dedi. “Bana inanın.” Tsunade onun yıllar önce ufacık olan ellerini avuçları içine aldı.

       “Öyle yap.” Diye mırıldandı. “Eğer öyle yapmazsan, bu düzen bunu artık kaldıramaz.” Naruto daha ciddi bir ifade ile kadının yüzüne baktı ve bir kez daha döneceğini söyledi.  
  
      Naruto odadan çıktığında, Tsunade içini çekerek az önce onun durduğu yere baktı. Sonra Sakura’yı getirmesi için Shizune’yi çağırdı.   
  
      Az önce ona bakmıştı. Ve durumu göründüğünden de kötüydü. Onun neden bu kadar büyük bir şeyi gizlemeye çalıştığını anlamazken kapısı tıklatıldığında dalgınca girin diye mırıldandı.  
  


 

_______

 

        Naruto köylülerin ona attığı kaçamak bakışların belki de yüzüncüsünü yakalarken Sakura ona bakarak “Onların seni izlemelerinden rahatsız olmamalısın “dedi. “Çünkü gerçekten berbat görünüyorsun.” Genç kız, az önce hokagenin odasından çıkmıştı. Hokage ona hem görev hakkında, hem de Naruto’nun vücut kondisyonu hakkında bilgi vermişti.Bu iki bilgi de pek iç açıcı değildi.

 

       Naruto, Sakura’ya baktıktan sonra başını çevirirken bu sefer Sai ile göz göze geldi. Sai ifadesi ciddi, onun tam yanında, sadece onun duyması için fısıldadı.”Bizi kandıramazsın, Naruto.” Sai’nin sözleri o kadar netti ki, sarışının bu sefer gerçekten kendi sağlığı ile ilgili endişelenmesini sağlamıştı.

 

 

      Normal insanlar bile, Naruto’ya baktıklarında endişeleniyor ve onu izliyorlardı. Ama dış görünüşünün o kadar da hasta olmadığını biliyordu. Naruto’yu nasıl farkettiklerini anlamıyordu.

 

 

     Suna’ya gidiyorlardı. Naruto, kendisi, Sakura ve onları gizlice inceleyecek ve peşlerinden gidecek olan anbular. Tsunade bundan kendisine bahsetmemişti ama Naruto onun üçünü bu halde yalnız göndermeyeceğini biliyordu. Kakashi onlara daha sonra geleceğini söylemişlerdi. O oraya gittiğinde üçlü çoktan orada olmuş olacaktı. Naruto Yamate’yi henüz görmemişti. Belki de şu anda bir görevdeydi.

 

 

 

      Naruto’nun bütün bunlardan daha çok endişeli olduğu bir konu daha vardı.

 

       Sessizce yutkunurken gözü Sai’ye ilişti. Sai’nin yüzünde sahte ya da gerçek olduğuna karar veremediği ama Naruto’yu sinir etmeyi başarmış olan gülümsemesi vardı.

 

       Sai, Naruto ona bakınca hemen yüzünü öbür tarafa çevirdi.  
  


  
__________________________________________________________

 

 

           Sarışın, içlerinde oldukları bu trajıkomik durumdan kendisini suçlasa mı suçlamasa mı karar veremiyordu.

 

          Hızlı gidemiyorlardı, çünkü Naruto’nun fazla enerji harcaması konusunda hiçbir fikirleri yoktu.

          Yavaş gidemiyorlardı, Çünkü genç adamı mümkün olan en kısa zamanda kum tanesi köyüne ulaştırmak istiyorlardı. Ve Naruto hiçbirine katılmamayı seçiyordu.

 

          Suna’ya gitmek istiyordu, çünkü iyileşmesi için en açık yol buydu. Suna’ya gitmek istemiyordu, çünkü kazekageden korkuyordu. Naruto, bu konuda düşünmemeyi tercih ediyordu.

 

         Saatler geçtiğinde, Sakura, çadır kurarak dinlenmeyi önerdi. Ağacın tepesinde uyumaya hiçbirinin niyeti olmadığı ve her biri onların arkalarını kollayacak anbuların farkında oldukları için kabul ettiler.

 

          Çadırın son rötuşları yapılıyordu. (Aslında işin büyük bölümünü Sakura yapıyordu. ) Naruto, gidip biraz çalı çırpı getirdi. Çadırın biraz ilerisine tahta parçalarını indirdi. Sakura, beze hafifçe vurup çadırın bozulup bozulmayacağını kontrol ederken sakince sordu.

           -“Daha önce çadır mı kullandınız?”

          Sai, onların yakınında, odunların yanındaki kütüğün üstüne oturdu. Naruto başını iki yana salladı. “Bilmiyorum.” Genç kız kaşlarını çatarken sarışın kafasını kaşıyarak yanıtladı.

 

           -“Ben onlarlayken çadıra gerek kalmamıştı, etrafta mağara ya da pansiyon olmadığında ben bir tane yaratıyordum. Yani benler, ya da biz, ya da diğer Narutola-

 

          -“Bütün enerjini ev yapmaya mı harcıyordun?”

 

         Sarışın başını evet anlamında sallarken Sakura gözlerini devirdi. Kızacaktı, ama Sai ondan önce davranarak konuşmuştu.

 

           -“Aslında çok basit, Sakura-san.” Pembe saçlı genç kız, eline iki üç çubuk alan Sai’ye baktı.

 

           -“Naruto bunları yaparken aslıda ufak gözde gösterileri yapıyordu ve bir çok kişiyle,” tahtaları bir araya getirdi. “en kısa zamanda büyük bir şeyi bitiriyordu.”

            Çubukları tek avucuna aldı. Sakura, sanki devamını kestirmiş gibi, oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Sai devam etti. “Ve izlerin bulunmaması için de bir şeyler yapmaları gerekiyordu.” Kolunu, oteşin üzerine uzatırken elini açtı. “Ve ikinci gösteri.” Elini yana döndürdüğünde, tahta çubuklar alevlerin arasına düştüler ve yanarak kayboldular.

 

           Sakura daha Sai konuşurken, Naruto’ya ikinci bir kafası çıkmış gibi bakmaya başlamıştı. Naruto olduğu yerden ona el salladı. “Eee, ne yiyeceğiz?” Arkasına yaslanarak kazınmakta olan midesini ovuştururken Sasuke sordu.

 

            -“ _Siz_  ne yiyordunuz?” Sakura’nın konuyu uzatmasını duyarken Naruto kaşları kalkık, ona baktı. ”Et. Hem de çiğ.”

 

         Sai, bunları duyduğunda kafasını Sakura’dan öbür tarafa çevirmek zorunda kaldı.

 

______

 

 

        Naruto kollarını kavuştururken dudaklarını büzdü. “Ama ben o yeşil şeylerden yemek istemiyorum!” Naruto  _yeşil şeyler_ den uzaklaşmaya çalışırken Sakura gözlerini devirdi.

 

          -“Bunlar sebze Naruto! Hem bu yeşil şeyler oldukça sağlıklı ve besleyici.”

          -“Ama ben sağlıklı ve besleyici yeşil şeylerden yemek istemiyorum!”

 

          Sakura, Naruto’nun bir çocuk gibi mızmızlanmasına güldü. Daha sonra çadıra girdi, çıktı ve Sai ve Naruto onun elindeki paketleri gördü.

          “Yemeklerimiz!” Sakura başını salladı.

           “Onları neden aldın?”

 

         “Çünkü biraz sıkıştığınız anda yiyeceğinizi biliyordum. Beni beklemeden.”

         Sai paketlerden birini alırken :

        - “Hakkımda yanlış bir kanıya varmanı istemem, Sakura-san, çünkü ben asla böyle bir şey-“

        -“Hey!”

        -“Kendi savunmanı kendin yap Naruto!”

          Naruto gözlerini devirirken Sakura’nın ona attığı paketi yakaladı. İçindekilere dikkatle baktı. Ramen, ve yeşil, sağlıklı ve besleyici şeyler.

 

          Naruto Sakura’ya bakarak, sebzeleri aldı, rameni ise çantanın derinliklerine doğru ittirdi. Aslında, onu sindirecek durumda olup olmadığını öğrenmek istemiyordu.

           Sakura, çocuğun bu haline gülümsedi.  
  


  
__________________________________________________________

   narusaku..kendime inanamıyorum

 

 

 

           Üçlü yemeklerini yemiş, yemek öncesindeki gibi yine sohbet etmeye devam ediyorlardı. Sakura, şu anda Naruto’nun ağzına bir sürü şurup dayıyor, Sai ise Naruto’ya yapılan bu işkenceyi izlememek için oradan biraz uzaklaşıyordu. Ama ilginçti ki, Sakura annelik içgüdüleri kabarmış, Naruto’yu tatlı tatlı ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

 

 

        -“Naruto, aç ağzını, bu son.” Kaşığı biraz uzatırken Naruto kafasını çevirdi. “İstemiyorum!” Genç kız, yalvarmaktan vazgeçerek sarışının burnunu tuttu. Naruto, nefes almak için ağzını açtığında da kaşığı ağzına soktu.

 

 

          Birkaç dakika sonra somurtmakta olan Naruto dışındaki her şey normale dönmüştü.

 

         -“Her zaman senin istediğin oluyor öyle değil mi? O yeşil, sağlıklı ve besleyici şeyleri senin yüzünden yedim!”

 

           Sakura ise şu anda istediğini çocuğuna yaptırmış, şimdi de onun çırpınmasını keyifle izleyen anne motifi çiziyordu.

 Naruto’nun sesi birden tuhaf bir şekilde kesildiğinde, ayağa fırlayarak panikle mavi bakışları donuklakmış genç adamın yanına koştu.

  
           “Naruto!”

 

 

           -“Hey! Naruto! Kendine gel!”

           Sarışın genç adam yine iki yerde bulunduğunu hissederken endişelendirmemek için, genç kıza odaklanarak başını salladı.

           Gördüğü her iki görüntü de durgundu. Anlaşılan onlar da,Naruto, Sai ve Sakura gibi dinleniyorlardı. Naruto kafasının içinde bir başkasının sesinin yankılandığını duydu. “Burada olduğunu biliyorum.”

           Naruto onun da kendi gözlerinden gördüğünü anlarken cevapladı.

          -“Anlaşılan yeniden karşılaştık, Sasuke.”

 

       -“Ne oldu?” Naruto karşısında durmuş olan Sai ve Sakura’ya baktı ve hiçbir şey diye mırıldanırken, diğer ikisinin birbirlerine attığı bakışları görmezden geldi.

 

         Şu anda, kafasında hiçbir şeyle meşgul değildi. Bir şey düşünmüyordu, zaten ona göre, düşüneceği bir şey yoktu.

       Diğer ikisinin yüzlerindeki garip ifadeleri görünce mırıldandı. “Bir şey..”Sonra birden aklına çakılmış gibi kafasını salladı. “Ama artık önemi yok.”

 

        Naruto yalan söylemişti.

        Sakura içini çekti. Saarışının yanındaki kütüğe çökerken yumuşak bakışlarını ona çevirdi. “Biliyor musun.”

 “Sen bize gideceğini söylediğin gün, hepimiz karşı çıkmıştık. Hepimiz, hokagenin kapısına dayanmıştık.”

        Naruto’nun kaşları çatıldı.

        “Gitmemen için.”     

        Sai, başıyla Sakura’yı onayladı. “İlk başta, senin gitmemen içindi” dedi. “Sonra iş, onun bizi, senin peşinden yollama meselesine dönmüştü. Seni durdurmak için.”

       Naruto, gideceğini onlara söylediği zamanı hatırladı. Akatsuki’nin arasına sızacaktı. Onların tutumları farklıydı, Birkaç saat içinde her şey değişmişti. Önce, onunla gelmek istemişler, ondan sonra onunla kavga etmişlerdi. Ne zaman bu kadar kabullenmiş görünmüşlerdi? Onu durdurmak istemişlerdi. Hokage onların bunu yapmalarına izin vermiş miydi?

          -“Sen asla vazgeçmiyorsun.   “  Sarışın bu sözlerle düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak Sakura’ya baktı. Sözleri, havayı bıçak gibi yarmıştı, bunda ne övgü ne de yergi vardı.  “Senin her şeye rağmen gideceğini, ve karşına bizi alsan da, geriye dönmek istemeyeceğini biliyorduk.”

        “Ama yine de çabaladık.”

         Sarışın, Sakura’nın yüzünde artan kederi görmemek için gözlerini yere indirdi.

         -“Çünkü her gidişinde, her bir şey için çırpınışında, değişiyordun. İçine kapanıyordun, susuyordun. Seni içten yok edecek bir şey olsa bile söylemiyordun. Ah..bir de onca sorun arasından bir de kalkıp bizi  _neşelendirmeye_  çalışıyordun.”  Sarışın, genç kızın sözlerindeki keskinlikle başını yeniden ona çevirdi. Şimdi, genç kız hınçla ona bakıyordu. “Farketmediğimizi mi sandın? Günler boyunca, günler boyunca bizim için korktun, endişelendin, ve bizden korktun!”

        Naruto, gördüğü onca kabusu, onca işkenceyi bir anda hatırlarken yeşil gözleri izlemeye devam etti.

 

        Sakura, çatırdayan ateşe gerekli olmadığı halde biraz çırpı fırlattı. Daha sonra alçak sesle konuşmaya devam etti.

 

        -“Sen rüzgara erişmeye çalışırken bir çok şeyi beraber kaybetmeye devam ediyordun. Bir şeyler kazanabilmek için.”

 

        Sarışın bu sefer, rüyaların ardından geceleri, ciğerleri sökülecekmişcesine öksürerek uyanışlarını hatırladı. Hatırladıklarının etkisiyle, yüzü donmuştu. Yeterince kötü hissettiğinde gülümseyemezdi, yüzünü buruşturamaz, kızdığını gösteremezdi..

         Ve son zamanlarda bu sık sık oluyordu.

 

         -“İşte bu yüzden gitmeni istemedik. Gitseydin, yine bir şeyler olacaktı.Yine değişecektin.”

          Kız neşesizce güldü. “Keşke haklı çıkmasaydık.” Sonra devam etti.

          “Bu sefer bizi neşelendirecek gücü kendinde zor buluyorsun değil mi?”

           Sarışın hızlıca gözlerini açtı. “Hayır.” Bu zayıf itiraz karşısında Sakura başını yana eğdi.

          “Bizi neşelendirirken, her zaman bir şeylerle yüzleşiyordun,bazen bizimle yüzleşiyordun. Ama şimdi yüzleştiğin her neyse, bu hepimizi aşar.Ve eğer sen bunun üstesinden gelemezsen, bunu yenemezsen, bu sadece seni değil, hepimizi bitirir.” 

 

          Ardından genç kız kalkıp çadıra girdiğinde Sai ifadesizce Naruto ya baktı. “Neler bildiğimizi sorgulamasan iyi edersin.-”

         -“Sorgulamıyorum.” Naruto hafifçe kıpırdarken Sai omuz silkti ve devam etti. “Çünkü hiçbir şey bilmiyoruz.” Mavi gözler onda çakılı kaldığında Sai çadıra doğru dönmeden önce tamamladı.

          “ve sen de hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun.”

 

____

 

        İlk defa, üçü, bugün, uyurken bile, bu kadar yakınlardı. Belki bu yakınlık, hepsinin, aldatıcı nefes alış-verişlere rağmen diğer arkadaşlarının uyumadığını bilmelerinden kaynaklanıyordu. Naruto, onlarla konuşmak istiyordu. Nasıl başlayacağını bilemeden konuşmak için ağzını açtı. “Uyudunuz mu?” Naruto, ağzından çıkan başlangıç kelimesiyle kendini tekmelemek isterken diğerleri, kapalı gözlerini devirdiler. –“Çabuk ol, Naruto.”  Naruto, sadede gelmek için ağzını açtı ama bir süre aklına bir şey gelmeden öylece kaldı. Sakura sordu: “Yardım ister misin?”

 

         Naruto başını sallladı. “Ama önce,” dedi. “Biri bana neden kimsenin dışarıda nöbet tutmadığını ve ateşin neden hala yanar durumda olduğını- hayır ateşi neden yaktığımızı- söyleyebilir mi?”

         Naruto doğrularak oturdu ve şu anda gözlerini açmış ama yine de boş gözlerle ona bakan ikiliyi görünce gözlerini devirdi. Nefesini verirken “Boşversenize” diye mırıldandı.

         Diğer ikisi onu onayladı.

         -“Yardım,” demiştiniz?

         Sai ve Sakura yeniden başlarını sallladılar. “Bugün, sen _öyle_  olduğunda konuşurken, bir şeyler eklemeyi unuttuk.” Naruto, iki arkadaşını izlerken Sakura devam etti. “Sen ne yaparsan yap, ne söylersen söyle, biz sana güveniyoruz, Naruto..”

       Mavi gözleri ışıldarken, Naruto rahatlayarak gülümsedi. Yeniden yatağa yaslanırken “Teşekkürler” diye mırıldanarak çadırın tepesini izlemeye koyuldu.  Sakura, ona bakıyordu. “Her zaman.” Dedi. Sonra aklına gelmiş gibi ekledi. “ _Sen_ bizimle ne konuşacaktın?”  
  


      Naruto gökmavisi gözleri ile arkadaşlarına baktı. “Bana güvenmenizi isteyecektim.”

      Sonra çadır sessizliğe bürünürken, birbirlerine, bugün, gerçekten birbirlerini anlayarak baktılar. Ve ilk defa, üçü, bugün, uyurken bu kadar yakınlardı.  
  


       Ona güveniyorlardı. Yapabilecekleri en iyi şey bu olsa da.  
  


_____

 

          -“Sence o iyi mi?”

          Kankurou, göz ucuyla, kızıl saçlı genç adamı işaret etti. Temari, uzun zamandır onun gösterdiği yere baktığından, işaretlerini takip etmesine gerek yoktu.  
  


          -“Bilmiyorum.” Diye mırıldandı. Bilmemek tüylerini ürpertiyortu. “Beni asıl korkutan da bu.

         Kankurou bu konuda hemfikir, başını salladı.

 _____

 

       Naruto, değişmemişliği ile ona tanıdık gelen manzaraya baktı. Sakura elleri belinde, “işte geldik” diye mırıldandı. Sai ise manzarayı değil, sarışının tepkilerini gözlemliyordu. Kişisel Gelişim kitaplarını okumaya aea vrmişti. Ama bu, negatif etkileri arttırması gerekirken(!) sarışının ruh halinde gariplik sezmesine engel olmuyordu.

 

     Üçlü, yine ecele etmeden, Suna yolu üzerinde yürümeye devam etti.

 

_____

 

       Kankurou, rüzgarda uçuşan başlığını düzeltirken ileride görünen üç bedenin gölgesi ile, önce göz ucuyla Gaara’ya bakış attıktan sonra Temari’ye dönerek fısıldadı. “Geliyorlar.”

       Genç kadın onları zaten görmüştü. Sinirlenip Kankuro ile atışmak yerine, Gaara’nın yüzünden düşmeyen ifadeyi çözmeye çalışma işine geri döndü.

       Onları bu yüksek tansiyonlu duruma düşüren de, Gaara’yı böyle görmekti. Ne kadar soğukkanlı görünürse, o kadar tehlikeliydi. Öfkeli göründüğünde, kesinlikle kaçmanız gerekirdi.

        Ama en tehlikelisi, şu andaki, onun bunlardan hiçbirinin belirtisini taşımamasıydı.

 

        Hep birlikte, Suna’nın surlarının dışına çıktılar. Yanlarında, önceden konoha’dan gönderilmiş haberciler vardı.Shikaaru ve onun emrine verilmiş birkaç shinobi üçlünün gelişini seyrediyorlardı.

        İmdat mektubu atmak yerine shikamaruyu göndermişlerdi. Gaara, onlar geldiğinde de, hiçbir harekette bulunmadan, sessizce Shikamaru’yu dinlemişti. Gözlerini, bir an bile, Naruto’nun haberlerini veren bu genç adamdan ayırmamıştı. Daha sonra, özel olarak konuşmak için başını sallamış, geninler dışarı çıkmış, Shikamaru içeride kalmıştı.

     Gaara, yeşil gözlerini Shikamaru’ya odaklarken arkasına yaslanmıştı.

 

____________

 

          Sasuke; karin, suigetsu ve juugo ile aynı yerden, aklını her an biriyle aylaşmayı bekleyerek oturuyordu.

           Ve sanki, düşünceleri okunmuş gibi bunlar olurken, bir çölü görmeye başladığında kaşlarını çattı.

            _Ne?_

           Naruto, şimdi bir yığın düşünceyi kenara iterek suna şehrinin kapısına bakmıştı. Aslında şu anda ilk defa Sasuke’nin onun aklında (yanında) olmasından rahatsız olmuş gibiydi. Sasuke, onun kendisini beyninden itmeye çalıştığını farketti.

           -“Git buradan! Burada olmaman gerekirdi.” Sasuke onun suna hakkında garip bir şekilde heyecanlı olduğunu sezdi. “Sus.”diye yanıtladı. “Bu benim elimde değil.”

           Naruto’nun ondan en azından gözlerini kapatmasını istediğini duydu. Şu anda tek bir görüntü ona normal olmayacak kadar fazla geliyordu çünkü. Sasuke, itiraz etmemiş, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Şimdi, ikisi de, Narutonun gözlerinden görüyorlardı.  

          _Şimdi daha iyi._  
  


 ______

         Suna’nın girişine yaklaştılar. Bu sefer, Naruto önceki seferde olduğu gibi aklını paylaştığında donup kalmamıştı. Çünkü etrafta endişeli seslerle onun adını çağıranlar yoktu.

           Naruto’nun düşünceleri kesik kesikti. Bu da Sasuke’nin sinirini bozuyordu. Çünkü Naruto’nun bir şey düşünmemeye çalıştığını anlıyordu.

           Naruto, Sasuke’nin öğrenmesini istemediği bir şeyler biliyordu.

         Şehrin girişinde bekleyen on-on beş kişi vardı. Sasuke, Gaara’’nın kazekage olduğunu biliyordu. Ama o da Naruto’yu karşılamaya çıkmıştı. Bu biraz garip-

           _Onlar benim arkadaşlarım, Sasuke._

          Sasuke gitmeden önce, ölümüne kavga ettikleri bu shinobileri Naruto “arkadaşlarım” diye düşünüyordu. Ve az önceki halinden bir anlığına eser kalmamış, tüm vücudunu katıksız bir neşe sarmıştı.

 ______

 

         Sasuke, düşünmeyi kesse de rahatsızlık verici bir duygunun onu sarmasına engel olamadı.

          Ama sonra, Naruto’nun gözleri kızıl saçlı genç adama kaydı. Sasuke birden Naruto’nun nasıl duygu saldırısına uğradığını gördü. Ve suçluluk duygusu en ağır basarken, Naruto’nun neşesi değişmişti.

          _Neden suçluluk duyasın ki.?_

           Naruto onu duymazlıktan geldi. Sasuke, Gaara ve Naruto’yu izleyen üçüncü herhangi biriymiş gibi hissetti.

          Sanki Gaara’nın orada duruşunu en iyi Naruto tanıyordu. İfadesini, gözlerini.

 

          Naruto onun düşüncelerini duymuştu.  
  


   
            _Sana gitmeni söylemiştim._ dedi.

           Sonra, sarışın, ona bakan pembe saçlı kıza döndü. Sakura, onun Gaara’yı izlediğini görmüştü.

           -“Başın belada.”dedi.

          Sarı saçlı genç adam, içinden onu onaylarken adımlarını sıklaştırdı.

 

 

___________________

 

            Naruto, kapıya geldiğinde, gözlerini Gaara’nınkilerden ayırmadan yürümeye devam etti. Kapıdakiler, içeridekiler, bütün köy sanki anlaşmış gibi sessizliğe bürünmüştü.

           Naruto, diğerlerine bir anlığına göz gezdirdi. Shikamaru, kankurou, temari,,, Ardından doğruca kazekageye ilerledi.

           Gaara ona elini uzattı.

 

 _____

               Naruto Gaara’yı takip ediyordu.Suna’nın içine girdiği anda, Sasuke’nin varlığı da zihninden kalkmıştı. Ama çok yakında, Narto yine aynı şeyin olacağını sezinliyordu.

 ____

 

               Girdikleri evin koridorlarına sessizce ilerliyorlardı. Kazekage, diğerlerini evlere  yerleştirtmişti. Naruto’yu ise kendi sorumluluğuna almıştı. Ama onunla yürürken, ağzını bıçak açmıyordu. Naruto bu durumdan hiç hoşlanmıyordu.

              -“Konuşmayacak mısın?” dedi yanıbaşında yürüyen genç adama bakarak. Kızıl saçlı genç adam gözlerini ona çevirdiğinde Naruto önüne döndü.

              -“Pek konuşkan biri olmadığını biliyorum.” Şimdi yeşil gözlere yeniden dönmüştü. “Ama şu anda susmandansa, senin bana bağırmanı tercih ederim.”

               Bir kapının önünde durdular. Gaara, kapıyı açmak için kapı kolunu hızla çevirirken “Sana çok kızdım.”diye mırıldandı. Naruto başını salladı ve Gaara kapıyı sonuna kadar açarken ona döndü.

 

              -“Gerçekten çok kızdım.”  
  


 ____

 

              -“Ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordunuz. Ne olacağını, ne yapılması gerektiğini… Hepsini burada öğrenebileceğinizi tahmin ettiğiniz için buraya geldiniz.”

              Naruto’ya bir koltuğa oturması için işaret etti. Sarışın kendisinden isteneni yaparak oturdu.

               -“Bunun normal bir görev olmasını istediniz ama önden bir sürü haberci gönderdiniz. Ve muhtemelen, sizi kollamak için peşinizden bir düzine anbu yollandı.”  Naruto kaşları biraz çatılmış bir halde ekledi. “Bu yüzden normal bir göreve benzemedi.” Gaara önce dik dik baktı, daha sonra ayakta, kollarını göğsü üzerinde çaprazlayarak konuşmasına devam etti.

 __

 

              -“Nara Shikamaru bana sizin geleceğinizi, Suna’nın arşivlerine bakmak için izin isteyeceğinizi siz gelmeden birkaç gün önce haber verdi. Bir ön anlaşma gibi.” Naruto sesindeki küçümsemeyle başını öne eğdi. “Daha sonra senin akatsuki arasına sızıp geri döndüğünü, ve ne halde geri döndüğünü anlattı. Anlaşılan Büyük Chiyo sende  _büyük_  etkiler bırakmış.” Naruto yine onun sesindeki ince alayı duyarken, Gaara’nın yüzü şimdi sertleşirken konuştu.

             -“Büyük Chiyo beni hayata döndürdü.” Naruto ona baktı, Gaara’nın keskin bakışlarından gözlerini kaçırmadı, başını öne eğmedi.

             -“Peki sen ne yaptın, Naruto?”   
  


__  
  


 

 

             Sarışın genç adam yatakta uzanmış, tavanı izliyorken,bir yandan vücudundaki ağrıları görmezden gelmeye çalışırken düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Henüz düşünmek için fırsatı varken.

 

              Sasuke, saatler boyunca, onunla gözlerini, aklını paylaşmıştı. Süre onu biraz korkutsa da, Sasuke’nin neler olduğunu öğrenmesi onu daha çok korkutuyordu. Naruto yanlış bir şeyler düşünmekten korkuyordu. Ve şu an Naruto’nun maruz kaldığı acıyı Sasuke’nin de hissetme olasılığı onu daha da korkutuyordu.Çünkü şu anda, da Sasuke onunla aklını paylaşıyordu.

 

       _Daha ne kadar tahmin yürütmeye devam edeceksin?  
  
_             Sasuke Naruto’nun ona yönelmiş düşüncesiyle, tahminlerini bir anlığına bıraktı. Ama zaten, eğer kendi elinde olan bir şey olsaydı, sarışının tavanı izleyerek düşündüğü tutarsız ve sessiz düşünceleri dinlemeye niyeti yoktu.  
  
            _Sessiz mi?_  
  


           Naruto güldü. Sasuke diğer tarafta gözlerini devirdi. Naruto mırıldanmaya başladı. Sasuke bunun onun aklında mı yoksa gerçekte mi olduğunu sezinleyemiyordu.

            -“Kimin aklına gelirdi ki Uzumaki Naruto yıllarca Uchiha Sasuke’yi kovalayacak, diğeri sürekli uzaklaşacak, Naruto bir seferde yıllarca süren çalışmalarının boşa gittiğini bile düşünecek, ama uchihaya inancını kaybetmeyecek, ve inancını kaybetmediği uchiha gidip kendisinin peşinde olan Akatsukiye katılacak.”

            -“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

 

            -“Uchiha Madara, Sasuke.. Madara ne için kendi organizasyonuna kuyruklu canavarların en güçlüsünü kullanmadan dahil edecek?” Naruto derin bir nefes alırken devam etti.

            “Ve sonra Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto’yu tanımamazlıktan gelmeyi unutacak. Ama ne garip ki, bu sefer Sasuke’nin rolünü Naruto üstlenecek. Sasuke’yi tanımamazlıktan gelecek. Sasuke, onun Naruto olduğunu yüzüne vursa da, onu bilmediğini, tanımadığını, Narutonun değiştiğini düşünecek.”

             “Ama Naruto değişmeyecek.”

       Naruto bitkince güldü. Sasuke “Ama bu sefer giden sendin.”dedi. Naruto başını salladı.

             “Yıllarca senin peşinden geldikten sonra bir defalığına senin her zaman istediğin gibi seni kovalamaktan bir kereliğine vazgeçtim.Senin-“

            -“Benim istediğim gibi mi?”

            -“Naruto, hokage olmak istemiyor musun? Benim peşimden geleceğine hokage olmak için çalışsana! Hatta bir keresinde ağzını bile açmamıştın.”

            Ve Naruto sustuğunda, Sasuke’ye onun kendisinin üstüne doğru katanasını savurduğunu gösterdi. Sasuke, keskin acıyı hissetti. Bir klon olsa bile canı acıyabiliyordu. Bu, bir anıydı. Naruto’nun anısı.

 

            -“Bunu nasıl yaptığımı sorma.”diye mırıldandıktan sonra Naruto devam etti. “Beni ayakbağı olarak görmeni yok etmenin nelere malolduğunu biliyor muydun? Acaba o görüş gerçekten yok oldu mu? Tam  _senin istediğini_  yapıp, _gittiğimde_ bu sefer sen geldin! Ama hani, neredesin?”

             -“O zaman gitmeni ben istemedim!” Sasuke bağırmıştı. “SEN GİTTİN!”

             -“Öyle mi? O zaman benden kurtulmayı bir kez olsun düşünmediğini söyle!”

            Sasuke durdu. Naruto sakinleşmeye başlamıştı.

             -“Artık hiçbir yere kaçamazsın. Ama ben de seni kovalamayacağım. Çünkü bunu uzun zamandır yapıyorum Sasuke.”

             -“Bu sefer çok yaklaşmıştın..”

 

             -“Gerçekten öyle miydi Sasuke?Eğer Kisame’yi yok etmek için gitmeyip sizinle kalsaydım daha da yaklaşacak mıydım?”

             Naruto yatakta doğrulmuştu. “Senden benimle gelmeni isteseydim gelecek miydin?” Naruto bağırmıştı. Sasuke lafları sindirirken bir süre sessizlik oldu. Sonra birden, Sasuke konuştu.

              -“Nereye gelecektim?”

 Naruto anlamamıştı. Bu yüzden bir şey düşünemezken Sasuke sesini yükseltti.  
               -“Nereye gelecektim, Naruto?Beni nereye götürecektin? Konoha Köyü: AH! Bu Uchiha Sasuke, Akatsuki üyesi bir katil, ama hadi onu suçsuz kabul edelim çünkü o Uzumaki Naruto’nun ESKİDEN en iyi arkadaşıydı!”

 

           Naruto şaşkınca onu dinliyordu. Sasuke sustuğunda yavaşça konuşmaya başladı.

          -“Sen benim bunları düşünmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?” Naruto adeta fısıldamıştı. “Beni o kadar güçsüz mü görüyorsun? Bu halimle bile Kisamenin saldırısından kurtulmadım ben. Saldırısı, Sasuke. Ki ben onun öldüğünü hiç sanmıyorum.”

            Sasuke Madara’nın Naruto’nun arkadaşlarını kurtarırken Kisame’yi öldürdüğünü söylediği günü hatırlarken Naruto bunu gördü.

 

           -“Evet, ‘arkadaşlarımı’ aldım, Sasuke.  Onları kurtarırken nasıl bu kadar kısa bir zaman dilimi içinde onu öldürmüş olabilirim? Ancak birini seçme şansım varsa bu durumumla nasıl onu öldürmeye çalışmayı seçebilirim?”

            Sasuke ‘ne durumu’ diye düşünürken Naruto “ayağa kalkacağım.” Dedi. “Bunu sana benim anlatmama gerek yok.” Ve Naruto ayağa kalktığında, Sasuke onun bedenine saplanan acılardan, gayet iyi anladı. Naruto sordu. “Bugün çalışıyordun, değil mi?” Sasuke, aklını paylaşmadığı halde bunu nasıl bildiğini anlamazken Naruto buna cevap verdi.

 

           “Çünkü gün boyunca seni hissettim. Yorulduğun her anı. Ben de yoruldum. Sen de aynı şeyi hissettin mi?”

          Sasuke, Naruto’nun çektiği o fiziksel acıyı hissetmediğine emindi.

          Naruto rahatlamıştı. “Aklımdan çıkmanı istiyorum.”dedi. “Gerçekten yoruldum”-

         O sırada Sasuke’nin olduğu yerde kapı açılıp, İçeriye hawk üyeleri dışında Naruto’nun tanımadığı bir adam girdiğinde sarışın, mızırdanmayı hemen kesti.

          Sasuke adamın yüzüne baktığı anda, Naruto aklı sayesinde adamla tanışmış kadar olduğunu görünce gözlerini devirdi. “Sayende bütün suç şebekesini öğreneceğim.”diye mırıldandı.

           Sasuke ise gözlerini devrmemek için kendini tutarken “git” dedi. Naruto neşeli bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Keşke elimden bir şey gelse. Ama bu benim elimde değil!” Sasuke tam kızacakken,  Naruto’nun odasının kapısı açıldı ve içeri kızıl saçlı bir genç adam girdi. Naruto’nun neşeli şekli anında bozulurken Sasuke kaşlarını kaldırdı. Ama Karin ve Suigetsu’nun ona garip ifadelerle baktıklarını görünce yüzünü yeniden ifadesiz haline getirdi.

 __

 

           Gaara, Naruto’nun karşısında ayakta dururken, Sasuke’nin yanında olan diğer adamla, aynı anda, aynı şeyi söylediler.

           -“O seni görmek istiyor.”

          Sasuke ve Naruto, duyduklarının her ikisine de kaşlarını çatarlarken Naruto acıy karşı inanılmaz bir direnç göstererek ayağa kalktı. Nedense Gaara’nın daha fazla konuşmamasını istiyordu. Sasuke’nin daha fazlasını duymamasını. Naruto onu inanılmaz bir kuvvetle aklından iterken, Sasuke onun düşüncelerini saklamayı başardığını anlarken öfkeyle onun aklına tutundu.

          Gaara sessizce orada duruyordu. Daha sonra, Naruto’nun kendi peşinden gelmesi için odadan çıktı.

          Diğer adam, hawk ile konuşurken, Sasuke onu dinlemiyordu. Naruto ve Gaara, şimdi yeraltına inmişlerdi.

           Naruto farkedilebilir derecede gergindi.

          Önünde bir çift nöbetçi duran bir kapının önünde durdular. Kazekagelerini gördüklerinde selam vererek kapıyı açtılar. Sonra kenara çekildiler.

 

           Gaara önden yürürken, Naruto onu takip etti. İçeride epey yaşlı bir adam oturuyordu.

 

          Naruto, daha fazla gizleyemeyeceği düşünceler akmaya başlarken onları bir kez daha yakalarken yalvardı. “Git!”

           Sasuke, onun neden bu kadar korktuğunu anlamıyordu. Kesik kesik görüntüler görüyordu. Ama sarışın bunları engellemeye çalıştığından net değillerdi. Ama yine de, genç adam, gördüğü görüntülerle sersemliyordu.

          Kızıl saçlı bir genç adamın ölüsü, Naruto’nun kendisi ve gaara gibilerin yalnızlığından bıkmışlığı, isyan edişi, yaşlı bir kadın, Naruto’nun yaşlı bir kadına bağırışı, gaara, sasuke ve kendisi için ağlaması-

         -“Sasuke!” Şimdi Naruto onun bunları görmesiyle duyguları içinde kaybolmuş gibiydi. Ama paniğe kapılmıştı. Eğer olacakları görürse.. Genç adam dört elle anılarına sarıldı ve var gücüyle Sasuke’yi itmeye çalıştı.

 _

         Sasuke, anıların, ıstırabın,acının ağırlığında sersemlemiş, sesin çıkaramıyor, ama hiçbir şekilde oradan kıpırdamıyordu.

           “Görmeyi o kadar çok mu istiyorsun?” diye bağırdı genç adam. “Al öyleyse!”

            Ve anılarını engellemeyi bıraktığı anda, ip koptu.

             Büyük Chiyo, hepsinin yanından geçerek Gaara’nın cesedinin yanına gelmesi, Naruto ile konuşması, Naruto onun öleceğini bilmeden ona yardım etmesi.. Naruto o jutsu hakkında aslında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Ve şimdi-

            Sasuke şokla kalakalırken Naruto anılarını yeniden tuttu. “Artık biliyorsun. Seninle neden bağlandığımızı. Ben o zaman sende bir iz bırakmak istemiştim. Hayatımın bir parçasını verdiğimi düşündüm. Senin bana ne verdiğini umursamadım. İyileşecektim.”

             Sasuke’nin şu anda duyduğu acıyı hisseden Naruto mırıldandı. “Ama hiç öyle olmadı. Şimdi ne yapacağımı ben bile bilmiyorum.”

             Yaşlı adamın yanına vardıklarında, Sasuke gitmişti.

 

 -

           Artık ben bile ne yapacağıı bilmiyorum mu?Lanet olsun!

         Ne zaman Sasuke’nin önünde kendini bu kadar güçlüymüş gibi göstermeye başlamıştı?Kendini ona kanıtlamaya çalıştığından beri mi?

Naruto artık, eski zamanları düşündüğünde kalbi tekrar tekrar kırılıyordu.Mutlu anılarında bile.

          Çünkü aklında olan tek şey, bu anıların nasıl bittiği oluyordu.

          Büyürken bu kadar yıpranan bir çocuk olmayı istemiyordu. Kimseye söylemese de sorumluluklarını istemiyordu, savaşmak istemiyordu.. İnsanlara kendini kanıtlamak için kendi yolunu yaptığını sanmıştı.

           Ama artık o yol sarsılmaya başlamıştı.

           Ve belki de, yürümeye devam ettikçe, bir gün naruto, takılıp düşecekti.  
  


 

 -

 

          Bugün, arşivlere bakılıyordu. Sai, Sakura dev gibi görünen salonun öbür tarafına gitmişlerdi. Shikamaru ortalarda bir yerlerdeydi Naruto’nun yanında da Gaara vardı. Hiçbir şey bulamamışlardı. Naruto dosyaları karıştırırken Gaara’nın onu izlediğini gördü. Kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı.

         -“Ne arıyorsun?”

          Naruto önce anlamadan baktı, daha sonra da “Jutsu Parşömeni” gibi bir şeyler söyledi.

          -“Gerçekten bulmak istiyor musun?”

          -“Neden böyle bir şey soruyorsun?”

          -“Çünkü hiçbiriniz öyle bir şey aramıyorsunuz.”

          Sarışın, şaşkınca ona baktı. Gaara ise ona ne olduğu belirsiz bir cisimmiş gibi gözlerini dikmişti. “İnsanlar senin için bu kadar endişelenirken, sen neden yine bir şeyleer gizlemeye çalışıyorsun?”

          Naruto, Gaara’nın nasıl onu anladığına bir kez daha hayret etti. Şu anda fiziksel ve ruhsal olarak hat safhada acı çekiyordu. Ve bir şeyler bulmayla ilgilenemiyordu. Bir şey düşünemiyordu çünkü bu sabahtan beri aklını düşünmekten delik deşik eden tek bir düşünce vardı. Enine boyuna onu düşünüyor, kendini yiyip bitiriyor ve çıkış yolu bulmaya çalışıyordu.

          Bu sabah, kendi vücudunun sızısından başka, başka birininkini de hissetmişti. Akıl kontağı yapmadan da, Sasuke’nin acılarının başladığını anlamıştı. Naruto’nun katlandığından çok daha az büyüklükte olmalarına rağmen, sarışının ona acı çektirmeye hakkı yoktu.

           Naruto işte bu konuda kendisiyle kavga edebilirdi. Ama bu yolla ona acı çektirmeye hakkı yoktu. Sasuke, sarışının acısını hâla hissetmiyordu. Naruto, kendisi istemedikçe de hissedeceğini sanmıyordu. Bir şekilde ikisi de düşüncelerini birbirlerinden gizlemeyi öğrenmişlerdi. Ama aynı zamanda, ikisi de gizlenmiş düşünceyi çekip almayı da öğrenmişlerdi.

            Naruto, Sasuke acıya başladığı anda bir an onun aklına geçmişti. Kendini farkettirmeden. Sasuke onu farketmemişti.

            Bir yere doğru seyahat ederlerken, Sasuke bir anda gelen acıyla hızlı hızlı nefes alıp vermeye başlamıştı. Sonra, hareketleri yavaşlamış ve yanındaki kişiler, endişeli seslerle onun adını söylemeye başlamışlardı. Genç adam, çevresindekilere dikkat etmemişti. Aklında tek bir kişi vardı: Naruto.

Naruto, korkuyla onun duygularına baktığında, acı yüzünden ona duyulması gereken öfkenin tek bir kırıntısına rastlamamıştı.

           Sasuke bir süre sonra nefeslerini düzenlemiş, toparlanmış ve sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yolculuğa devam etmişlerdi.

           Naruto, Sasuke’nin kendisini hissetmediğine şaşırıyordu. Duyduğu suçluluğun farkedilmemesi imkansızdı.

 

 -

 

           Sarışın şimdi hırsla dolmuştu. Bunu Sasuke için bulacak, çözecek ve onu serbest bırakacaktı.

            Elbette jutsu parşömeni aramıyordu. Diğerlerinin ne aradığını bilmiyordu, ama kendisinin aradığı şey, bir günlüktü. Mutlaka, Suna’da üretilmiş bu jutsu için, üretenlerden birinin tuttuğu bir günlük vardı.

            Umudunu buna bağlamıştı. Arşivlerde olup olmadığını bilmiyordu bile.

          Gaara ona yardım ediyordu. Dosya dolu bir sandığı karıştırdıkta sonra ikisi birden epey eski bir dolabı farkettiler.

         -“O dolabı açmak yasaktır.”diye kesin bir sesle konuştu kızıl saçlı genç adam. “Açmak için Suna’nın büyüklerinden birinin izini lâzım.” Naruto onun şaka yapıp yapmadığını kontrol etmek için dikkatle yüzüne bakarken Gaara onu farketti. “Ne?” Naruto onun şaka yapmadığını anladığında şaşkınca ona baktı.

           -“Gaara,”dedi inanamamazlıkla. Bunu söylemek çok garipti. “Sen kazekagesin..”

         Gaara bir süre ifadesiz bir suratla sarışına baktı. Sonra, yine aynı ifadesiz suratla dolaba yöneldi. Naruto bunu kendi kafasında bozuntuya vermemek şeklinde yorumlamıştı.

           Dolap Chakra ile açılıyordu. Ve sıradan chakra ile değil, biçimlenmiş ve yenilenmiş chakra ile. Yani direkt üstdüzey ninjaların açabileceği bir kilide sahipti

          Dolab gıcırdayarak açılırken sanki birisi toz üflemiş gibi tozlar uçuşmaya başladı. Sarışının gözleri şu an çok fazla hassas olduğundan gözlerini anında kapadı. Gaara kumu kontrol edebildiğinden bu durumdan kolayca kurtulabilirdi ama sarışını bir eli ile gözlerini kapamış ve yüzünü buruşturmuş, diğer eliyle de işe yaramayacağını bilse de tozları kovalamaya çalışırken çırpınmasını izlemek daha eğlenceliydi.

          Tozlar bir şekilde yatışınca, Naruo dolabın önüne geldi ve sanki eliyle koymuş gibi alttaki çekmeceyi açıp orada duran kutuyu aldı. Açtığında, epey ince, deri kaplı bir defter görürken Gaara’nın gözlerine bakarken mırıldandı. “Sanırım buldum..”

 

 -

         Sasuke, sarışının dediği gibi Kisame’yi karşısında gördüğünde tepkisizce ona baktı. Diğer üçü de pek fazla şaşkın görünmüyordu. Köpekbalığının yanına yürürken ağrının hafiflemiş olmasına memnundu. Naruto’nun acısını kendisi hissedemese de, onun kendi acısını hissetmesi ona büyük bir suçluluk duygusu veriyordu. Bu yüzden, kendi duyduğu ssuçluluk duygusu yüzünden, Naruto’yu hissedememişti. Naruto da, onun suçluluk duygusunu sezememişti.

          Genç adam, hafifçe sırıtan köpekbalığının karşısında durdu. Ondan tiksiniyordu. Balık gibi kokmuş bir şaka anlayışı ve hileli bir kılıcı vardı. Ona bir süre daha bakınca garip bir şeylerin olduğunu farketti.  
  
          Kisame’nin mat teninin gerisindeki gözleri vahşice parıldıyordu. Boynundan aşağı, henüz iyileşmiş olan bir yaranın hayalet izi vardı.

         Sasuke Kisame ve diğer akatsuki üyelerinin ne istediğini anlarken Kisame’nin kana aç gözlerinin içine baktı.

         İntikam.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Günlükte ne olursa olsun, kendi kriterlerine uygun hiçbir şey yoktu.

Tek bir şey dışında.

Diğerlerinin ısrarla “hayır” dediği bir şey.

Naruto ne kadar beceriksiz velet olduğunu hatırlarken kendi kendine güldü. Yine eline yüzüne bulaştırmıştı. Şimdi odada lanet acıya alışmaya başladığına hayret ederken durmadan volta atıyordu. Artık acının neden kaynaklandığını biliyordu-

Bir anda beynine saplanan görüntülerle inleyerek olduğu yerde kaldı. Sasuke’nin yeni yaşadığı bir olaydan kesitti bu. Ona açıklamaktansa bunu kısa yoldan böyle anlatmayı seçmişti.

Naruto anıyı itti. Sasuke şaşkın bir ses çıkardı.

-“Neden bana yardım etmeye çalışıyorsun?”

Naruto bir cevap beklemiyordu. Saldıracaklardı. Muhtemelen, Sasuke de onlarda birlikte kendisine karşı savaşacaktı.

-“Ne kadar hazırlanabiliriz sence? Bu bir baskın olsa bile? Yine sana zarar vermek zorunda kalmayacak mıyız? Neden bunu riske atıyorsun?”

-“Umursamıyorum.-“ Sasuke Naruto’yu korumuş olmayı düşünürken Naruto onun düşüncelerini böldü.

-“Ne farkeder? Zarar görürsen neler olacağını bilmiyor muydun? Ben de senin aldığın her yaraya, her darbeye katlanmak zorunda kalacağım. Biliyorsun. Sen beni hissetmeyeceksin. Ama eğer sana bir şey olacak olursa bu beni ölüme kadar götürecek.-“

-“Yine sana bir şekilde zarar vermeyi başardığımı mı söylüyorsun?” diye araya girdi sinirli bir düşünce. Naruto afalladı. “Daha ne kadar beni anlamaktan bu kadar uzağa gidebilirsin? Beni nasıl suçlayabilirsin? Bütün hayatım elimden alındıktan sonra ne yapmamı bekliyordun? Üstüne mutlu bir hayat kurmamı mı? Geride ailemin kanı varken?”

Sasuke konuşurken bazı görüntüler belirip kayboluyordu. Ailesinin ölümü, ağabeyinnin onları öldürüşü tek tek resimler halinde görünüyordu. Naruto şaşkındı. Sasuke şimdi devam ediyordu. Bu bir çeşit günah çıkarmaydı belki de.

-“Elimde böyle bir fırsat varken sana göstermeli miyim yoksa? Hatalarımı yüzüme vurmaya devam edecek misin ondan sonra? Ailemin nasıl katledildiğini, ağabeyimin nasıl beni çağırdığını, seni geride bırakmam..”

O konuşurken görüntüler beliriyordu. Naruto onu büyük bir kederle izliyordu. Sasuke sonra konuşmayı keserken görüntüler devam etti. 

Çocukken Sasuke’nin ne kadar güçsüz olması, yalnız olması, kendini parçalayana kadar çalışması..

 

İtachi ile dövüşmesi,

İtachi’nin ölmeden önce küçüklüğünde ona hep yaptığı gibi alnını hafifçe dürtmesi. ..

Ve onu öğrenmesi,..

O gece ağladığını hatırlaması..

Madara ile tanışması.

Ve sonra gözünü nefretin bürümesi,

Konoha’yı suçlarken onu yok edeceğine dair ant içmesi.

Bu bir günah çıkarma değildi. Çünkü bunların her biri Naruto’nun kalbinin kırılmasına yetiyordu. Naruto, bitkince, Sasuke bitirene kadar bekledi. Sasuke’nin kendisine bunları neden gösterdiğini düşünüyordu. Neden aynı şeyleri yeniden yaşatmıştı?

 

-“Bana seni anlamadığımı söylemiştin, Sasuke. İlk başta seni anladığımı düşünmüştüm. Ailem olsun olmasın. Daha sonra babamı öğrendiğimde seni gerçekten anladığımı o zaman fark etmiştim. Öyle sanmıştım. Senin beni anlayabildiğin gibi. Sen yıllar boyunca benim senin acınla ve nefretinle boy ölçüşemeyeceğimi düşünmüştün. Seni bu yüzden anlayamayacaktım. Ama biliyorsun, senin ailenin katili senin kanındandı-“

-“Ne demeye getiriyorsun-“

-“Bunu bir nefret konusu düşünebilirdin, bir trajedi konusu. Ya benim ailemin katilini içimde tutmama ne diyeceksin? Yaşadığım tüm acıların sorumlusunun kendi içimde kurulmuş bir hapishanede olmasına?”

 

Sasuke şimdi düşünüyordu.Ama Naruto ona izin vermedi. “Neler yaşadığımı görmek mi istiyorsun? Seni nasıl gördüğümü görmek mi istiyorsun?Pekala öyleyse.Artık sıra bende.”

 

Naruto, ilk hatırladığı anısını bulmaya çalıştı. Evinde, hizmetçi kadın gitmiş, tek başına yemek yemeye çalışıyordu. Sasuke, onun çubukları beceriksizce tuttuğunu gördü. Ve ona geniş gelen uzun kollu bir kazağın bol kollarının altından başlayan morlukları farketti.

 

Daha sonra, küçük Naruto, kenarda duran tencereye uzandı. Hizmetli, onu büyük ihtimalle bilerek orada bırakmıştı. Naruto ne de olsa 9 kuyruklu şeytan tilkiydi.

Sarışın dikkatle kapağı açtı, gerçekten de çok sıcak görünüyordu. Tabağı doldurdu, oturduğu yere dikkatlice götürdü, yerleştirdi ve sonra yine dikkatlice kapağı yerleştirmek için parmak uçlarında yükseldi.

 

Sasuke, çocuğun ayağının kaymasını izlerken nefesini tuttu.

 

Naruto yerde, çocuk gözleri şokla açılmış halde donmuştu. Bağırmamak için dudaklarını ısırmıştı. Belki de kadın gelecek, onun yemeğini dökmeyi becerdi diye ona kızacaktı. Çocuk kalktı, sessizce ağlarken elini yüzünü yıkadı, sonra elinde bir bezle çıkageldi.

Sonra, kızarmaya başlamış vücuduna aldırmadan eğildi ve temizlemeye başladı.

Sasuke bunu izlerken zaman ve mekan yine değişiyordu. Bu sefer çocuk yalnız yakalanmıştı. Sasuke onun o zaman hiperaktif olmadığını farketmişti. Çocuk en kısa zamanda onu köşeye kıstırmış insanların elinden kaçmk için uğraşıyordu.

 

Bir gün de gizlice evini talan etmişlerdi. Çocuk kimseye söylememişti. Hep neden olduğunu deli gibi merak ediyor, ama öğrenmek istemiyordu.

 

Sonra bir gün, büyümeye başlayan Naruto’yu, aylarca uğraşıp parayı uğruna biriktirdiği bir oyuncağı almak için gittiği oyuncak dükkanından kovdular. Naruto bütün sesleri hatırlıyordu. “Git buradan seni canavar!”

 

Akademiye yazıldığında ise sonunda ona bağırılmasına alışmıştı. Ama yine de öfkeleniyordu. Yine isyan ediyordu.

Tek bir arkadaşı olmamıştı. Sonuna kadar dalga geçilmişti. Herkes, kendi ailesini gözüne gözüne sokuyordu onun. Ama en çok kızdığı tek biri vardı. Kendisine bir şey yapmamasına karşın tek biri.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Çocuğun ailesi yoktu. Naruto bunu biliyordu. Ama etrafında insanlar vardı, herkes onu imreniyordu ve bir çok kişi ona hayrandı. Onun ise bunu görmemesi onu çileden çıkarıyordu.

 

Ve içten içe, Naruto, kendisinin de ona imrendiğini biliyordu.

Sasuke şimdi çocuğun duygularını dinliyordu.Sınıf onunla dalga geçerken neler olduğunu sınıfta kaldığı öğrendiğinde nasıl kimsenin onu bir yerde bulamadığı, hepsinde acı vardı.

Naruto kendisini anlamıyordu. Ama o da Naruto’yu anlamıyordu.

Naruto ona gösteriyordu. Bazen küçüklüğüne geri dönüyor ve nasıl işittiği her azardan sonra bir köşeye çekilip hıçkırıklarını bastırarak ağladığını gösteriyordu.

 

Ve Sasuke ile arkadaş oluşunu gösterdi. Kendini nasıl kullanışsız hissettiğini, Sasuke’nin bunu onun yüzüne vurmasını ve bunun Naruto’yu hırslandırmasını..

 

Ve sonra, Zabuza ile karşılaştıklarında Sasuke’nin onun yüzünden ölmesi, Sasuke’nin ölmesi. Arkasınd büyük soru işaretleri bırakarak. Ve bu soru işaretlerinin Naruto’ya yeniden acı vermesi..

Naruto’nun Haku’nun yüzünü görüp normale döndükten sonra kendinden yeniden korkması.

Gaara ile karşılaşmaları, arkadaşlarını korumak istemesi, onlar için birini öldürebileceğini anlaması.

Köyün saldırıya uğraması, öğretmenlerin çoğunun o zamana kadar onu görmezden gelmesi. Kakashi senseinin Naruto’ya dikkat etmeden Sasuke’yi çalıştırması. Sakura’nın kendisinin söylediği her söz için ona düşman olması, kalbini kırması..

 

Sasukenin gitmesi. Naruto’nun arkadaşlarını geride bırakarak onunla dövüşmesi, ama Sasuke’ye fazlaa zara vermemek uğruna yenilmesi. Sasuke’nin gitmek uğruna Naruto’ya zarar verip vermemeyi önemsememesi.

Gaara’nın ölmesi.

Burayı daha önce göstermişti. Naruto ondan sonra bir çok şey daha gösterdi. Asuma Sensei’nin ölmesi.

Ve Jiraiya. Naruto şu ana kadar neredeyse hiçbirzaman o şekilde ağlamadığını hatırlıyordu. İnsanların onu geri döndürmek için telaşını hatırlıyordu. Onlar Naruto’nun ölü günleriydi.

 

En sonunda Konoha’ya yeniden saldırılması. Chakrasıyla tanıdığı herkesin öldüğünü görmesi. Kakashi sensei, shizune. Hinatanın onu sevdiğini söyledikten sonra onun uğruna ölmesi, Pain in ikinci kez onu öldürdüğüne emin olması.

Ve babasıyla buluşması.

 

Naruto, göstermekten bitkin düşmüştü. Gidip yatağına otururken Sasuke’ye göstereceği son bir şey kaldığını farketti.

 

Sasuke ateşe erişebildiği gibi Naruto da rüzgara erişmek istemişti. Kendini parçalarcasına çalışıyordu. Ve kabuslar başlıyordu. Sasuke kendini gördüğünde, çocuğun her gün iki hayat birden yaşadığını gördü. Naruto insanlardan acısını gizliyordu, çünkü büyük ihtimalle çalışması yasaklanacaktı. Ama aldığı her nefes, ciğerlerinin parçalandığı hissini veriyordu. Arkadaşları o ne kadar saklamayı başarırsa başarsın, mutlaka şüpheleniyorlardı. Naruto, Sasuke’nin yanındayken aklına gelen anıyı ona göstermeye karar verdi. 

-“Kes şunu artık!Naruto!”  
Sai dayanamayarak, kesik kesik nefesler alarak dizlerinin üzerine çöken Naruto’ya doğru bağırdı.

-“Ha..yır..Ben de onun..gibi.. kontrol edene ka..dar-“

-“Şuna bak! Konuşamıyorsun bile!” Sakura, dehşetli bir yüz ifadesiyle ona doğru baktı. Naruto, hiçbir hocasını yanında istemiyordu, hiçbir hocasına zarar vermek istemediğini söylemişti.

Sai ve Sakura, sarışının durumunu merak edip, yeniden gelmişlerdi, ve onu şu anda savaş yerine dönmüş olan yerde, lime lime olmuş eşorfmanla, korkunç bir nefes alma çabası içinde bulmuşlardı. 

Öğretmenlerini, hokage tsunade, hepsi onu durdurmaya, vazgeçirmeye çalışmıştı.  
16 yaşındaki bedenini çok zorluyordu. Ama zaten, bedeni uzun zamandır 16 yaşında değildi. Ve zaten, bu korkunç şartlarda bile, bedenin lime lime olmaması, bunu kanıtlıyordu.

Naruto, hafifçe öksürdü, ve Sai ile Sakura’dan bir şey gizlermiş gibi elini ağzına kapatarak gövdesini öne doğru eğdi.Yine de, parmakları arasından sızan kırmızı sıvı olmasa bile, metalik kokusunu alacaklardı. Naruto elini çekmeye karar verdi, yüzü hala eski görüntüsündeydi. Ama ellerini iki yanına koyunca, hepsi, yere düşenin artık sıvı olmadığını fark ettiler.

 

Naruto başını kaldırdığında Sakura’nıın ağlayan yüzünü gördü.

Bu Sasuke için bile fazlaydı. Naruto, kendi vücudunu kusuyordu. Sırf o zaman gördüğü fırtınayı başarmak için.

 

-“Sen sadece o kısmını gördün. Bu tekniğin yapabileceği ufak bir şey.”

-“Neden düşman olduğum halde bana bilgi veriyorsun?”

-“HAYIR!”

Sakura, kan kusarak yere yığılan genç adamın yanına koştu. Aslında, bir çok kişi onun arkasından koştu, çünkü Narutoyu izlemeye gelen kişilerin sayısı her geçen saatte daha da artmıştı.

Sakura, dört ayağı üzerinde nefes almaya çalışan Narutonun yanına vardığında Naruto başını yukarıya kaldırdı. Yorgundu, ama gülümsüyordu.

-“Başardım..”

Sakura gözleri dolu dolu gülümsedi. 

-“Evet, başardın..”

Naruto iç çekerken Sasuke’yi aklında hissetmeye devam ederken gülümsedi.

-“Çünkü artık önemi yok.” 

Çünkü artık öyle bir tekniği kullanamayacağım. Kullanacak kadar uzun yaşamayacağım.

Naruto bu düşünceyi Sasuke’den sakladı. Sasuke, ne kadar uğaşırsa uğraşsın o düşünceyi bulması imkansızdı.

-“Şimdi beni eşitin olarak görüyor musun?” Naruto gösterdiği o kadar şeyi hatırlatırken sessizliği bozmuştu. Sasuke hiç düşünmeden cevap verdi. “Ben seni her zaman eşitim olarak gördüm.”

-“Aşılması gereken bir engel.”

-“Engeller bizimle eşittir.”

-“Ama bazen üstünden atlayabilirsin.”

-“Hatırladıysan senin üstüne atlamıştım.”

Sonra Naruto’ya havlulara sarılı iki bedeni gösterirken Naruto şaşkın bir biçimde görüntüyü izledi. Görüntü bittiğinde ise onun göstereceği bir şey daha doğmuştu. 

-“Sana hiçbir zaman neden akatsukiye katıldığımı söylemedim, çünkü bunu sen öğrenecektin, daha önce öğrenmemen gerekirdi, çünkü emin değildim.” 

 

Sasuke, görüntüyü izlerken, bir anlığına Naruto’nun düşüncesini yakaladığında dalgınca onu takip etti.

Ve aptaldım, senin tepkini tahmin etmekten korktum…

-“Ben her zaman aynı kişiydim.” Naruto yine, şimdi sakin görünen gözlere baktı. “Konoha’ya saldırmak için oraya gitseydin, ben, benimle aynı olan kişinin yapacaklarını yapardım.” 

-“Bunları neden bana söylüyorsun?”   
Sarışın, her an öldürülme riskini taşırken iç çekti.

“Senin ne yapmak istediğini sonuna kadar biliyordum, geldiğimden beri, gelmeden önce de.. Seni gördüğüm andan beri, ne olursa olsun gelebileceğini biliyordum. Seninle hiçbir zaman gerçek olarak dövüşmedik, yıllar öncesinden ben, seni öldürmemeye çalışıyordum. Ve bu yüzden eşit değildik. Şimdi de eşit değiliz, seni öldürmeyi düşünmek istemiyorum. 

Ama Konoha’ya saldırmana izin vermeyeceğim. Amaçların ne kadar doğru ya da yanlış olursa olsun. ”

Sasuke, Naruto’nun gitmeden önce söylediklerini hatırladı. Bunu buraya taşımak istemiyordu. Mırıldandı.

“Biz eşitiz.”

Naruto gülerken ‘hayır’ dedi. “Çünkü eşit olmamak için doğmuşuz.”

Sasuke onunla tartışmayı bırakırken sordu. “Savaş için hazırlanacak mısınız?”

Naruto gülmeyi kesti. “Neden bana bunun olacağını söyledin, Sasuke?”

Sohbetin başında sorduğu soruyu yinelemişti. Sasuke “Sadece savaştan sağ çıkmaya bak.”dedi. “Ben de senin için hayatta kalacağım.”

 

Sasuke, sorunun tam olarak cevabını vermemişti. Ama bu, Naruto’nun karar vermesi için yeterliydi.

“Yapacağım.” Dedi.

Sasuke bunda garip bir şeyler sezmişti. Ama bir şeyler diyeceği anda, Naruto’nun varlığı, aklının içinden kaybolmuştu.

 

_______

 

Gaara, masasında oturuyorken birinin telaşlı seslerini duydu.

-“Efendim, öylece içeri giremezsiniz!” Ardından tanıdık bir ses “Çekil yolumdan” dedi. Gaara,itme sesini duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Ardından kapı açıldı ve içeri Naruto girdi.

-“Özür dilerim, kazekage-sama..onu durdurmaya çalıştım ama..-

-“Gidebilirsin.” Dedi Gaara basit bir şekilde.

 

Genin, Naruto’ya baktı, sarışın da başını salladığında dışarı çıkarken Naruto Gaara’ya döndü.

-“Seninle konuşmam gerek.” Gaara, bunu zaten anlamış, ama sesini çıkarmıyorken başını salladı.

______

 

-“Bunun olacağını nereden biliyorsun?”

-“Önemli değil-Hemen hazırlıklara-“

-“Naruto.”

Naruto, Gaara’nın ciddi ifadesini görünce sustu. Artık ona yalan söyleyemezdi. “Sasuke söyledi.” “Nasıl, onunla görüşmen için köyden-“

Gaara susarken Naruto Gaara’nın ne kadar zeki olduğunu bir kez daha hatırladı. Gökmavisi gözleri ile onun yüzünün her geçen an nasıl değiştiğini izlerken mırıldandı. “Sana söyleyecektim-“

Hızla yüzüne gömülen bir yumruk konuşmasını bölerken Gaara yıllar sonra yine bu kadar öfkeli, bağırdı. “Ne zaman?Eğer böyle bir şey olmasaydı ne zaman? Ölmeden hemen önce mi?” Sarışın çenesini ovarken “Zaten acı çekiyordum, biliyorsun” diye mırıldandı. Cevap olarak bir yumruk daha yiyerek yere düşerken Gaara gözlerini kısmış, ona bakıyordu. Neden sonra, yüzü yumuşarken elini uzattı ve Naruto’nun kalkmasına yardım etti. Naruto ayağa kalıp ona bakarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Rahatladın mı?”

Gaara onu duymazdan geldiğinde Naruto bunu olumlu cevap olarak aldı. “Bu iyi bir şey.”dedi. “Çünkü yapacağım bir sonraki şeyi öğrendikten sonra beni öldürebilirsin.”

Sesi, sanki eğlenceli bir şey söylüyormuş gibi çıkmıştı. Ama aynı şey gözlerine erişememişti.

____ 

Naruto’nun bütün arkadaşları çağırılmıştı. Savaşmak için, önemli bir kaynaktan bilgi aldıklarını söylemişlerdi. Başka hiçbir şey bilmemelerine rağmen herkes, Sarışın uğruna savaşmayı seçmişti.

Ama hepsi, bir şeyler olacağını sezmişti.

 

_____

 

Naruto, bekliyordu. Sasuke’nin aklına gelmemesi için sonuna kadar direniyorken aklında sonuna kadar Sasuke vardı. Şimdi kimseyi rahatlatmaya çalışmıyordu. Kimseye söylememişti zaten, anlayacaklarını biliyordu. Nasıl göründüğünü merak etti, aynaya da bakmamıştı. Ne yapacağını anladığından bedeninde dolaşan acıyı eskisi gibi hissetmiyordu bile..

Etrafında shinobiler vardı, kendini onlara ihanet edecekmiş gibi hissediyrdu. Kendini onlar için suçlu hissediyordu. Sasuke için suçlu hissediyordu. Bir gün, suçluluk duygusundan ölecekti.

Tabii artık Sasuke için ölecek olmasaydı.

 

_____


	5. Chapter 5

      Kızıl saçlı genç adam, yıllar sonra bu kadar çaresizdi. Naruto ne yapacağını söylediğinde öylece bakakalmıştı. İçinde, etrafı parçalamak, yok etmek, onu durdurmak için ne varsa yapmak istemişti.

           Ama Naruto’yu tutamazdı. Ne olursa olsun, Naruto ilerlemeye devam edecekti. Ama belki, Naruto’yu durdurabilirdi. Belki durdurulabilirdi. Ama Gaara onun durdurulabildiğini daha önce hiç görmemişti.

          Şimdi, kendini onun ölümüne kalan dakikaları sayarken buluyordu. Yaklaşanların varlıklarını hissediyordu. Ama kazekage olsa bile, gelenlerle hiçbir şekide ilgilenmiyordu. Sadece Naruto’nun hazırlanmasını izliyordu.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

         Sanki kendi içlerinde çoktan savaş başlamıştı. Naruto’nun her hareketini izliyorlardı. Naruto bu sefer onlardan bir şey gizlemeye çalışmıyordu. Ama onlara hiçbir şey söylememişti. Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kakashi.. Hepsi onunla savaşmaya gelmişlerdi. Naruto’nun korkusundan kurtulduğunu görmüşlerdi. Naruto’nun gözlerinin yorulduğunu görmüşlerdi.

         Maskesi çoktan çıkmıştı. Ama artık canlı bir maskeye sahipti.

         Her biri, savaş sürerken, Naruto’nun daha savaşmadan yere yığıldığını göreceklerdi.

          Ve ömürlerinin sonuna kadar her tanrının cezası gününde, bugünü düşüneceklerdi.

 

          Çünkü her şey değişecekti.

 

 

* * *

 

  
hayattayken çocuklar  
konuşmak gerek çocuklar  
savaş ne demek, hiç durur mu başlarsa  
  
kim kazanacak bu hırstan  
kim ağlayacak sonunda  
zamanın ruhu terkediver dünyayı

..

Yok, savaşa hiç gerek yok…

* * *

 

 

          -“Geldin.”

         Sasuke, aklına tutunan Naruto’yu hissederken cevap vermedi. Naruto bir anda eski Sasuke’yi gördü. “Ne oldu sana böyle?” Sasuke yine cevap vermedi. Şu anda tek düşündüğü, onunla dövüşmekti. 

          Dövüşürken duygular kullanılmamalıydı. 

           Naruto kalbinin yine kırılmasına şaşırırken “Seninle dövüşeceğimi düşünmedin değil mi?”dedi. “Söylediğim onca şeyden sonra.”

 

           Savaş başlarken, Sasuke Naruto’nun ellerini birleştiğini ve konsantre olduğunu görüyordu. “Dövüşmeyeceksen ne yapıyorsun?” Sarışın aklına bir şeyler getirip göstermemeye çalışıyordu. Ama sonra Sasuke’nin inanmayacağını düşünürken şaka yapar gibi bir  tonla yanıtladı. “Kendimi öldürüyorum. Konuştuğumuz onca şeyden sonra.”

            _Naruto sayfada ufak yazılarla yazılmış tek bir maddeyi belki yüzüncü kez okumuştu.Sürekli aklında dönüp dolaşıyordu. Uyarı şeklinde yazılmış, ufak bir maddeydi bu._

_Chakra, ruh enerjisinin ve beden enerjisinin birleşmesiyle oluşmuş bir araçtır. Yaşam enerjisinin temelinde, chakrayı oluşturan parçacıklar yatar. Normal bir insanda yedi adet kapıdan oluşan bu parçacıklar, kapılar açıldıkça bedeni yormaya başlar. Tamamı açıldığında ise, beden ölecektir._

   Naruto enerjisinin uçup gittiğini hissederken Sasuke, onun ne yaptığına anlam verememiş neden kimsenin kendisine orada öylece dururken saldırmalarına gaaranın izin vermediğine hiç anlam verememiş öylece dururken Naruto’nun maddenin devamını tekrarlamasını dinliyordu. Naruto’nun belki de Sasuke’nin kendisini duyabildiğinden haberi yoktu.

 

             _Eğer bu jutsuyu kullanan kişi iyi eğitilmemişse, yaşam güçleri karışacaktır ve tekniği kullanan kişinin yaşam gücü yok olmaya başlayacaktır. Ancak üzerinde kullandığı kişi, ölmese de acı çekmesi olacaktır._

 _Eğer, tekni_ k _uygulanırken yaşam gücü hesaba katılmadığında, yok olmaya başlayan,-_

            -“Seninle son konuştuğumuzda hatırladın mı, Sasuke? Sana ‘bunu yapacağım’ demiştim. Yapmaya karar verdiğim şey tamamen buydu. Bir duysana”. Naruto dışarıdan gelen dövüşme seslerini, metal çarpışmaları, acı ile bağırmaları dinlerken Sasuke de onu dinledi.

            -“Bu sefer onlara yardım edemeyeceğim. Çünkü bir başkasına yardım etmeye karar verdim.”

            _-bu tekniği yapan kişinin ruhu olacaktır._

    Sasuke şokla orada konsantre olmuş Naruto’ya bakarken ona doğru yürümeye başladı.

              -“Sana ruhumu verdim, Sasuke. Ama hep sana gitmek istiyor, durduramıyorum. Yaşam gücümü zaten çoktan aldın.-

              -“HAYIR!”

             Naruto, Sasuke’nin ağzının kıpırdadığını görürken kuzgun saçlı genç adamın kendini tutamayıp bağırdığını anladı. Şimdi ona doğru koşuyordu genç adam. 

               -“Artık sana acı vermek istemiyorum, Sasuke.-“

               -“KES ŞUNU!” Sasuke bağırmıştı. “SANA ACI VEREN HEP BENDİM! ZIRVALAMAYI KES!”  

               Naruto’nun arkadaşları yavaş yavaş dövüşmeyi kesip onları izliyorlardı. Her şey tersine dönmeye başlamıştı. Sasuke, Naruto’ya yaklaşmaya çalışırken bir bariyere çarparken öfkeyle, anlamsızca bağırdı.

               Ve sonra bir anlığına zaman dururken, hepsi, sarışının saçlarının uçuşmasını izledi.

                Sasuke Naruto’nun adını bağırırken, ışık çarkı içinden sarışının mavi gözleri açıldı ve onunkilere kitlendi. “Sasuke..”

               Işığın içinde sadece ikisi vardı.

 

               Sasuke ne yaptığını bilmeden kendini Naruto’nun yanında buldu.Ne zaman oraya gittiğini bilmiyordu. “Dur artık..” yalvarır bir sesle söylemişti bunları.

 

               Mavi gözler onu izledi. Naruto sadece tek bir şey düşünüyordu. Sasuke’yi özgür bırakmak. Ne pahasına olursa olsun…

                Naruto’nun yanağından bir damla yaş süzülürken “Özür dilerim, Sasuke..”diye fısıldadı. Yaptığı her şey için, onu anlamadığı için, onu sevdiği için..

              Özür diliyordu…Sasuke bu sözcükleri parçalamak istedi. Onu izlerken elini yanağına götürdü ve ıslaklığı farketti. O zamana kadar kendisinin de ağladığını farketmemişti.

 

             İkisi birden aynı anda diz çöktü. Işık daha da büyürken, Sasuke, herşeyi boşvererek onun dudaklarına uzandı.

              Naruto ona tutunurken bir an sonra kollarını onun omuzlar etrafına doladı, başını çekti ve ona sarıldı. İkisi bir süre kaldılar. Sasuke Naruto’nun yüzünü görmek için geri çektiğinde, gözlerinin açılmadığını gördü.

               Ve sonra, ışığın kaybolduğunu farketti.

 

 

* * *

 

 

yok faydası yok durmanın   
büyük zorbamız durmalı   
durana kadar gerçeği haykırmalı   
  
paraya,güce,savaşmaya,ölüme   
doymuyor,durmuyorlar   
önce gerçekler solar,sonra masum hayatlar

…

Yok,savaşa hiç gerek yok..

 

 

* * *

 

 

              Herşey normale dönerken az önce dövüş alanı olmuş olan bu yer, ölüm sessizliğine bürünmüştü. Arkadaşları, Naruto’nun kıpırdamayan bedenine bakıyorlardı. Sakura, Hinata, İno onun yanına koşmuşlardı. Sakura onu kontrol etmeye korkuyor ve hıçkırarak ağlıyordu.

             Sasuke’nin yüzüne bakamadı. Eğer baksaydı, Sasuke onun ne söyleyeceğini biliyordu. “Hepsi senin yüzünden oldu..”

             Ama Sakura hiç kimseyi suçlu görmüyor, orada öylece ağlıyordu.

             Sasuke, birkaç metre ileride, Gaara’ya baktı. Gaara, başını eğmişti. Sasuke, onun yüzündeki ıstırap ifadesini gizlemeye çalıştığını anladı.

             Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji.. Her birinin gözlerinde acı ve şaşkınlık vardı. Narutonun asla vazgeçmemiş olması..

             Naruto ruhundan vazgeçerken bile kendi yolunu izlemişti.

              _Sana ruhumu verdim, Sasuke.._

              Sasuke, ayağa kalktı. Diğerleri de öyle.

              Savaş hâla devam ediyordu.

             Madara’nın bakışları altında, Gaara’nın yanına yürüdü ve Akatsuki üyelerinin karşısında durdu.

              Savaşacaksa, burada savaşacaktı.              

              Duyuları yerine geldiğinde hissettiği ilk şey, yanında birinin sıcaklığıydı. Göğsünde bir baskı vardı, şikayet etmek için ağzını açtığında sadece inleme sesi çıktı.

              -“Konuşacak gücü kendinde bulamaman normal. Dün bütün gücünü kullandın.”

               Naruto, tanıdık sesle gözlerini açarken ışık yüzünden gözlerini kısmak zorunda kaldı. Yanıbaşında, Sasuke’nin yüzü belirdi. “Senin..Senin benimle gelmemen gerekirdi..Neyi yanlış yapmış olabilirim ki..”Naruto kendi kendine mırıldanmıştı. Sasuke’nin kaşları çatılmıştı. “Neden bahsediyorsun sen?” Naruto’nun suratına bakmaya devam ettiğinde gözlerini devirdi. “Şapşal. Ölmedin.”  Naruto asıl buna kaşlarını çatarken Sasuke iç çekerek alçak sesle konuşmaya başladı.

              -“Dün yere yığıldığında… herkesi çok korkuttun Naruto. Dövüşler bir anlığına donmuştu ve herkes bizi izliyordu. Ve benim bunun için bir seçim yapmam gerekliydi. Ben de yaptım. Sizin yanınızda savaşmayı seçtim.”

              -“Sasuke..”

              -“Ama yeterli değildi, yeniliyorduk ve o kadar dağılmıştık ki senin ayağa kalktığını göremedik..”

 

              Naruto sanki o an diğerleri ile empati kuruyormuş gibi gözleri kocamandı. Sasuke belki hatırlıyorsundur diye ekledi. Sarışın, bunları parçalar halinde hatırlıyordu, evet. Ama  kafası dağınıktı. Düşünmek için kendini zorlayamıyordu. Sasuke Naruto’ya yaklaşırken artık fısıldıyordu. 

             -“Fırtına gibiydin, sanki daha da güçlenmiştin..Hepimize yeniden savaşma isteğini vermiştin. Hiç olmadığımız gibi savaşıyorduk. Ben de hiç olmadığım gibi yanınızdaydım. Ve o tekniğin neler yapabildiğini hepimiz gördük inan..Büyük ihtimalle yıllar boyunca da göreceğiz.”

 

              Naruto ne kadar kalıcı hasarlar vermiş olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Gülümsedi. Sasuke de cevap olarak hafifçe gülümserken sarışın yüzüne hafif bir sıcaklık geldiğini hissedebiliyordu. Sasuke daha çok yaklaşmıştı. “Öldüğünü düşündüğümde..Naruto..aklımda tek bir şey vardı.” Sasuke onun yanağı üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirirken keskin sözcüklerle fısıldadı. “Senin arkandan gelmek.”

 

              Naruto’nun gözleri büyüdü. “Hayır-“ ama Sasuke’nin parmakları yanağından dudaklarına kayarak onu susturdu. Gözlerini, gök mavisi gözlerden ayırmadan arada kalan mesafeyi de kapayarak onun dudaklarını örttü. Naruto, zaten düşünemiyor, şimdi kalan akıl kırıntısı da yok olurken gözlerini kapayarak elini onun saçlarına götürdü. Artık birbirlerini anlıyorlardı. Aynı zihni paylaşmalarına gerek kalmadan tek olmuşlardı. Birbirlerini en sonuna kadar hissediyorlardı.

 

               Ayrıldıklarında, Naruto nefes alırken sordu. “Peki onlara ne oldu?”

              -“Gitmek zorunda kaldılar. Bu kadar büyük bir savaş için hazırlıksızdılar.”

 

               -“Ama geri gelecekler.Hazırlandıklarında onları durdurmak çok daha zor olacak.”

           Naruto dalgınca Gaara’ya bakarak başını sallarken bir an sonra şokla olduğu yerde kalakaldı. “S-Sen ne zamandan beri buradaydın-ız?!?!?” Naruto diğerlerini gördüğünde ekledi. Sakura Shikamaru’nun yanından cevapladı. “Saatlerdir. Uyanmanı bekliyoruz. Ve hep bizi son anda şaşırtırdın ama inan, bunda hiç şaşırmadık-“

            -“Sadece keşke başka bir yerde yapsaydınız-“

         

           Shikamaru, pembe saçlı kızın yumruğundan kaçmak zorunda kaldı.

 

            Naruto orada kıpkırmızı, ama bir an sonra üstesinden gelirken sordu. “Peki nasıl yaşıyorum?”

 

            Ortalık sessizleşti. “Bir teorimiz var.”Herkes kakashi-senseiye döndü.

          

            “Ne zaman Naruto onun için kendini feda ettiğinde, ruhu bedeninden çıkmak yerine, büyüdü ve daha da güçlendi.” Kimse bunu takım 7 nin öğretmeni kadar kısa ve öz ifade edemezdi. Naruto’nun dövüş sırasında ayağa kalktığında güç seviyesinin yükselmiş olması bunun kanıtıydı.

 

             -“Bir daha böyle aptal şeyler yapmaya kalkışma Naruto. Pekala, bu şey yüzünden bayağı iyi şeyler oldu ama eğer sen gitseydin ya da sana bir şey olsaydı –ki- hiçbir şey bunu telafi etmeye yetmezdi.”

  
             “Mutlaka başka bir yolu daha vardır. Tıpkı senin şu anda yaşıyor olman gibi.”

 

             Naruto hayatında olan önemli insanları izlerken başını ciddiyetle salladı.

            

              Arkadaşları teker teker oradan ayrılmaya başladılar. En son Gaara kaldı. Naruto’nun konuşma ile ilgili epey endişeleri vardı. Ama Gaara ona baktığında bütün endişeleri uçup gitmişti. Naruto güvendeydi ve gaara başka bir şey umursamıyordu.

 

               Gaara da gittikten sonra Naruto Sasuke’ye döndü. “Sormam gerek.”dedi. “Seni burada nasıl kabullendiler?” Sasuke ne demek istediğini anlarken sırıtarak yanıtladı.” AH! Bu Uchiha Sasuke, Akatsuki üyesi bir katil, ama hadi onu suçsuz kabul edelim çünkü o Naruto için çok değerli’ dediler ve bitti, buradayım.” Naruto da inanamamazlık ile gülerken yataktan doğrulmaya çalıştı. “Giyinmeliyim. Aşağı inmek istiyorum.” “Yer altındasın.” “Yukarı çıkmak istiyorum.” Kuzgun saçlı genç adam tamam diyerek kalkarken bir an sonra elinde Naruto’nun kıyafetleriyle çıkageldi.

 

        Naruto giysileri almak için elini uzatırken Sasuke onun elini itti. Naruto şaşkınlık ve utanç karışımı bir ifadeyle ona bakarken Sasuke “kendi başına giyinebilecek durumda olduğunu düşünmüyorsundur herhalde.” Diye ona meydan okuyunca hemen ifadesini değiştirdi. Sasuke onun düğmelerini birer birer açarken Naruto onun yavaş ve dikkatli şekilde hareket eden parmaklarını izliyordu. Sonra kollarını açtı ve Sasukenin gömleği onun vücudundan çıkarmasına izin verdi. Sasuke, başka bir gömleği onun kollarından geçirip iliklemeye başlarken bir an parmakları durdu, ifadesi değişirken, iliklediği düğmeleri yeniden açmaya başladı. Naruto kaşlarını kaldırırken sordu.

          -“Yeterince zamanımız olduğunu sanıyordum?” Sasuke son düğmeyi de açarken “Ne olduğuna bağlı” dedi. “Hem bu zamanı verimli kullanmalıyız.”

          Naruto Sasuke’nin bu ciddi ifadesine gülerken gömleğini çıkarmasına izin verdi.

 

          Mutluydu. Bir gün yine hayatlarını bozacak şeyler mutlaka olacaktı. Ama o zaman hazır olacaklardı. Hepsini beraber göğüsleyeceklerdi.

          Birlikte. 

           Tabii bir de zamanı verimli kullanmak vardı.

 

 

 

 

          

**Bittiğinde yazmış olduğum not:**   
  


 

           Bitti. İlginç bir bitiş oldu gerçi.. Nasıl yaptım bilmiyorum. Umarım elime yüzüme bulaştırmamıştım. Suigetsu ile Karin’e n’oldu?: Onlar zaten efsanevi aşıklar. *smiles* Onlaar nerede peki şu an? Savaş az önce bitti, onlar efsanevi aşıklar. Nerede olabilirler?*lollollololol* Kötü son yazamadığımı biliyordum.  
  
  



End file.
